Jamás lo imaginé
by gothikataisho6
Summary: Kagome es una profesora que acaba de divorciarse, ella necesita pasar su vida a otro nivel, dejar el momento estancado en el que se encuentra. y para hacerlo decide que lo mejor es un viaje a las Islas Canarias. Ahi encuentra a Sesshomaru, que es un ruso empresario atractivo, viril y sobre todo muy sexy. Pero lo que ella jamás pudo imaginar es que ese hombre se fijara en ella...
1. Chapter 1

No pude evitarlo, me he leído unos cuantos libros y, pues este no puedo sacarlo de mi mente pensando en mi pareja favorita Sesskag . Así que de nuevo (no me importa :P) traigo otra adaptación. Espero les guste ❤

 **Nota:**

-Hago todo esto sin fines de lucro.

-Los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

El aparcamiento ante el depósito de cadáveres estaba prácticamente vacío a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Sesshomaru aparcó bajo una de las pocas farolas encendidas que proporcionaban a aquel lóbrego lugar un aspecto aún más siniestro. Vestida de riguroso negro, la madre, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, apretó el pequeño bolso sobre su regazo y se quedó inmóvil, con la vista clavada al frente, mirando un horizonte que sólo ella veía.

 **No tienes por qué hacerlo, mamá, puedo encargarme yo** \- dijo mirándola muy serio con sus increíbles ojos dorados.

 **Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo, es mi hijo, y a un hijo nunca se le abandona. Es algo que tú aún no has aprendido, pero algún día lo harás, algún día lo comprenderás**.

Sesshomaru tragó saliva intentando que las lágrimas no le traicionasen, no quería derrumbarse ante ella, ante ella no.

 **Pero antes quiero hablar contigo** \- dijo la madre mirándole por primera vez en toda la noche. - **Y quiero que me escuches con atención**.

Sesshomaru asintió lentamente, ella clavó la vista al frente y comenzó a hablar, en la que sería su última conversación con él.

 **Cada noche, cuando me acostaba, temía que llamasen a la puerta para decirme que le habían encontrado en cualquier callejón de los suburbios con una aguja clavada en el brazo. Cada noche me acostaba con ese miedo, y así podría haber sido, así podría haber muerto. Quizás nada de lo que hubiésemos hecho habría podido evitar que acabase así, pero eso es algo que nunca sabremos, nunca.**

 **Yo ya no tengo vida por delante, pero tú sí tienes, y sé que el recuerdo de tu hermano será para ti un tormento, lo sé muy bien porque eres mi hijo y conozco tu alma. Tú no eres culpable de su muerte, el único culpable es él, su mala cabeza, sus ganas extremas de vivir deprisa. Pero sí eres culpable de haberle abandonado a su suerte; de eso sí eres culpable** \- apretó el volante con fuerza mientras de su pecho salía un profundo lamento.

 **Sé que te duele escucharlo, pero tienes que hacerlo porque es la verdad. Tiraste la toalla con Inuyasha, le diste por perdido, y en esta vida a las personas que queremos no debemos abandonarlas nunca, hijo. Hagan lo que hagan, cometan los errores que cometan, no debemos abandonarlas jamás.**

Sesshomaru encendió un cigarrillo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban despacio por sus mejillas **-. Sé que tu disculpa ha sido el trabajo, ésa ha sido tu excusa desde que llegamos a Moscú, tras ella te has parapetado para no enfrentarte a lo que estaba ocurriendo en nuestra familia, no lo querías ver, pero ahí estaba, ahí está. Tú padre murió, Sesshomaru ha muerto y yo moriré pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginas.**

 **Tú eres un hombre con grandes cualidades, hijo, como tu padre, eres tenaz, luchador, trabajador,pero el trabajo no puede ser el motor que guíe tu vida...**

 **El trabajo da dinero mamá...**

 **Sí, y el dinero es muy importante, pero no da la felicidad. Mira dónde estamos, Sesshomaru. ¿De qué nos sirve aquí el dinero? Dime, hijo, ¿de qué nos sirve?** \- Él la miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero éstas no fueron suficientes para hacerla callar, tenía mucho que decir e iba a hacerlo porque aquéllos serían sus últimos consejos para él y quería que los recordase siempre.

 **Se que el dinero es importante lo sé mejor que tú. Yo no tuve zapatos que ponerme hasta que cumplí veinte años: siempre caminé descalza, como tu padre. Pasamos hambre, pasamos miseria, pasamos muchas calamidades, pero entre tanta pobreza encontramos alegría, supimos disfrutar de lo poco que teníamos, supimos verle la cara amable a la vida. Porque cuando las personas se quieren tienen que intentar hacer feliz al ser amado, en todos los aspectos. Piensa en nuestras tardes en el lago..., no teníamos más que un trozo de pan y nuestra risa. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos reíamos con Inuyashan... Sesshomaru, lo recuerdas?**

 **Sí, mamá, lo recuerdo** \- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas mientras una pequeña sonrisa acudía a sus labios.

 **Para Inuyasha el agua siempre estaba fría** \- dijo la madre cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente. - **Cuando metía el primer dedo en el agua, sus gritos se oían en toda la comarca, así como nuestras risas. Éramos felices, pobres pero felices. Tener dinero es importante. Ahora ya lo tienes, no permitas que el dinero siga dirigiendo tu vida, no le dejes tomar el control. Deja que el control lo tenga el corazón, déjate guiar por el instinto y haz felices a los que te rodean. El dinero va y viene, pero la familia es para siempre, los que ya se han ido siguen estando en nuestro corazón, en nuestra alma, en nuestra piel, formando parte de nosotros hasta que el destino nos llame para estar juntos de nuevo. Entrégate a los que ames y no les abandones nunca, hijo, nunca. Sé que has llevado una vida disoluta desde que llegamos a Moscú.**

Sesshomaru la miró sorprendido. **No estoy ciega, hijo... Sé que las mujeres te persiguen; a tu padre le ocurría lo mismo y tú eres igual que él** \- dijo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad-. **No te dejes encandilar por la superficie, Taisho, busca a alguien que sepa amar, que se entregue con el corazón, que sea auténtica, que sea de verdad. Con un cuerpo bonito se yace..., con una mujer hermosa de verdad se vive, se ama, se ríe. Tu padre siempre me hacía reír, siempre.**

Se quedó callada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, quería darles tiempo a las palabras para que llegasen al corazón de su primogénito, quería que se quedasen allí.

 **Y ahora, vayamos a buscar a Inuyasha.** \- Inuyasha había salido una soleada mañana de otoño. Sesshomaru le vio subirse al todoterreno que utilizaba siempre que se iba a hacer submarinismo. Se preguntó si le acompañaría alguien, pero dado que Inuyasha hacía lo que quería, como quería y cuando quería, decidió que no merecía la pena preguntar, cerró la boca, entró en casa y se olvidó de él. Dos días después, cuando las autoridades fueron alertadas de su desaparición, en el corazón de Sesshomaru comenzó a desatarse la más terrible de las tormentas.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha apareció una semana después, en una lejana playa, sin ojos ni boca ni restos del traje de buceo y con todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos. Lo único que quedaba intacto eran las manos, fue lo único que los peces y las rocas respetaron, y a ellas se aferró la madre cuando le impidieron ver el resto del cuerpo. Las acarició con ternura y se las llevó a las mejillas apretándolas contra su piel mientras un grito desgarrador salía de su boca.

Cuando los gritos de dolor salen de las entrañas, se buscan y se reconocen. El grito de la madre de Sesshomaru voló por el firmamento hasta encontrarse con el de una mujer que, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, era violada por un hombre que decía amarla. Los gritos se encontraron, se acariciaron, se abrazaron y ya nada pudo separarlos. Allí, en el firmamento estrellado, permanecieron inmóviles, esperando.

La madre no volvió a pronunciar palabra; cuando regresaron a casa, se acostó en su cama y, como si de una vela se tratara, se fue apagando lentamente hasta que, meses más tarde, llegó la nada.

Rin, con sus preciosos ojos verdes inundados de lágrimas, apretaba con fuerza la mano de Sesshomaru mientras los copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre el ataúd. Primero el padre, luego Inuyasha y ahora la madre. La familia que la había arropado y querido desde su nacimiento había aumentado en riquezas pero había disminuido en miembros. La sensación de soledad que impregnaba su corazón sólo era comparable al frío que atenazaba su cuerpo, ni siquiera el calor que le transmitía la mano de su hermano era capaz de reconfortarla. Miró su cara, seria, contenida; las mandíbulas apretadas y el rictus de dolor que había en su boca daban muestra de la tormenta que anidaba en su corazón, de la tormenta que devastaba su alma.

Aquella noche, la noche en que su madre descansaba por primera vez bajo tierra, Sesshomaru estaba tomándose una copa junto a la chimenea del salón cuando una risa llegó a sus oídos. Bajó el volumen del televisor y escuchó; las risas venían de la habitación de Rin. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se acercó a la puerta entornada. Estaba dormida, pero en su cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y su boca se abría una vez tras otra para liberar carcajada tras carcajada. La miró emocionado, hacía muchos meses que no la oía reír así. Entonces Rin estiró los brazos y se despertó de golpe.

 **¡El pulpo, el pulpo, se escapa el pulpo!** \- gritó incorporándose en la cama.

 **Estás soñando, cariño.** -dijo él; se sentó a su lado y le acarició los brazos con una sonrisa. **Estabas soñando con un pulpo, Rin.**

 **¡El pulpo se escapó, Sesshomarua! No pudo agarrarlo...** \- añadió ella con voz somnolienta.

 **¿Quién?** \- preguntó divertido.

 **Ella, la mujer de mi sueño. Estaba en el agua... pero el pulpo no la ayudó.**

 **Rin, duérmete, has tenido una pesadilla.** \- La tumbó y la arropó como cuando era pequeña.

 **Pero ella necesita que la ayudes, Sesshomaru, tienes que ayudarla**. - dijo frotándose los ojos.

 **Está bien, la ayudaré** \- repuso él yendo hacia la puerta sin dejar de reír.

 **Oh, pero no creo que puedas... ¡Estaba buceando!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hasta la próxima_

 _._

 _Gothika_


	2. Hacia lo desconocido

.

 **Advertencia:**

Este capitulo y los que siguen pueden tener contenido de creencias religiosas, aclaro que no es con el propósito de ofenderlos. Es parte de la historia original que he decidido mantener.

.

.

.

Mis dos ángeles aparecieron en mi vida el día en que enterré a Kaede. Tan pronto metieron el féretro en nicho, sentí un leve cosquilleo sobre los hombros. Los levanté y los froté contra mi cara pensando que no era más que frío, pero un extraño aleteo se produjo entonces alrededor de mi cabeza.

Parpadeé varias veces con fuerza mientras me decía que el cansancio de los últimos meses me estaba pasando factura y me olvidé de ello en cuanto salí del cementerio. Pero esa noche... volvieron para quedarse.

Los vi a través de la bruma de mis sueños, cogidos de la mano y mirándome tiernamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Me dije que mis pesadillas estaban dando paso a extrañas apariciones y me revolví inquieta entre las sábanas... cuando comenzaron a hablar.

 **No te asustes, cariño** \- dijo el de las alas blancas -. **Hemos venido para ayudarte, nos envía Kaede... Bueno, en realidad, nos manda el jefe, pero por mediación de ella, no quiere que estés sola.**

 **¡Ya te dije que no era buena idea!** \- dijo el otro, el de las plumas negras, al ver que mi frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor -. **¡Más vale que nos vayamos, hay gente que nos necesita más que ella!**

 **¡Oh, no, no, no, de eso nada! Le hacemos mucha falta, él lo ha dicho y dicho está, aquí estamos y aquí nos quedaremos.** Replico el otro.

 **¡La vamos a volver majara!**

 **¡Oh no, la vamos a ayudar!** \- Me desperté de golpe en la oscuridad de mi habitación y allí, a los pies de mi cama, estaban ellos, sentados, mirándome expectantes. Encendí la lámpara de la mesilla y me froté los ojos con fuerza, intentando que los restos del sueño desapareciesen, pero, cuanto más me los frotaba, con mayor nitidez los veía. El ángel de las plumas negras comenzó a hablar al tiempo que mi corazón empezaba a latir descontrolado.

 **Yo no era partidario de venir, hay gente que nos necesita más que tú, pero el jefe se ha empeñado. Dijo que no quería seguir oyendo los lamentos de Kaede y mucho menos sus reproches y sus quejas, así que, por favor, no te resistas o tendremos que volver sin cumplir nuestra misión y nos abrirán expediente.**

 **¡Y para mí sería el primero!** \- dijo el de las alas blancas abriendo mucho los ojos.

Me disponía a contestar, pero los restos de cordura que aún existían en mi cerebro me hicieron cerrar la boca de golpe. Aparté la ropa de la cama con decisión y, sin mirarlos, salí disparada hacia la cocina, donde mi cafetera esperaba instrucciones.

Cuando el café comenzó a salir inundando mi pequeño mundo de su agradable aroma, bajo la claridad del fluorescente empecé a recuperar la calma y la sensación de realidad que me hacían falta, pero en cuanto me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión... ellos volvieron, se colocaron sobre mis hombros y me miraron muy serios.

Mi cabeza se movía a derecha e izquierda sin que yo se lo mandase mientras mis ojos intentaban asimilar lo que estaban viendo.

 **No te resistas, por favor, será peor** \- dijo el de las plumas negras -. **Nos vamos a quedar, te guste o no, porque al fin y al cabo no somos más que unos simples mandados, cumplimos órdenes.**

 **¡Oh, sí, sí, y las órdenes hay que cumplirlas!** \- dijo el de las plumas blancas asintiendo vehemente con la cabeza mientras su diminuta coronita se movía y amenazaba peligrosamente con caerse.

 **Pero ¿qué quieren de mí?** \- Las palabras salieron de mi boca en el mismo instante en que la cordura abandonaba definitivamente mi cabeza.

 **Sólo queremos ayudarte, nada más. Kaede ha dicho que necesitas amigos, que sólo tienes a Sango y ella está... demasiado ocupada con su vida, ¿verdad?**

 **¡Oh, sí, mi querida Sango!** \- dije mirando concentrada mi café humeante -. **Su hermano Kohaku está enfermo, muy enfermo, y ella... ¡Oh, Dios, pero ¿qué hago hablando sola!** \- exclamé levantándome del sofá y comenzando a pasear desesperada por mi pequeño salón.

 **No estás hablando sola, estás hablando con nosotros, que estaremos aquí para escucharte siempre que lo necesites** \- dijo el de las alas blancas mientras se columpiaba en la lámpara.

 **Me estoy volviendo loca, ¿es eso?** \- pregunté abriendo mucho los ojos.

 **Precisamente para que no te vuelvas loca estamos nosotros aquí. Si nos obligas a irnos, entonces sí que tu salud mental correrá un grave riesgo. Lo dijo Kaede, ¿eh?, no lo digo yo, nada más lejos de mi intención.**

 **Tú siempre tan políticamente correcto. ¡Lo dijo Kaede, lo dijo Kaede! Sé sincero, lo dice cualquiera que vea los sueños que tiene, o sea, nosotros y todos los miembros de nuestro club** \- dijo el de las plumas negras haciendo equilibrios sobre mi televisor -. **A alguno ha estado a punto de darle un síncope cuando ha visto esos sueños que tienes de sótanos tenebrosos y oscuros en los que pasan cosas terribles. ¡Uy! ¡Me dan escalofríos sólo de recordarlo!**

 **Pero eso... no eran sueños** -dije en un susurro sentándome de golpe en el sofá.

 **¿Cómo que no eran sueños?** \- El de las alas blancas dio un triple salto mortal y aterrizó a mi lado -. **¿Ocurrió de verdad?** \- Asentí mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

 **¡Mujer, tú no te casaste con un hombre, te casaste con un Hannibal Lecter!** \- Exclamó el de las alas negras moviendo la cabeza con pesar.

 **¡Oh, sí, sí, en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Eso no es sólo maldad, eso es sadismo. ¡Qué terrible pecado el sadismo! ¡Es monstruoso!**

 **No sé por qué te escandalizas tanto, la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, lo creó nuestro jefe** -dijo el de las alas negras **-. Forma parte de la naturaleza humana, tanto lo malo como lo bueno.**

 **Algo tendrá que ver el diablo en eso, ¿no crees?**

 **¡Ya estamos, salió el que faltaba! Cada vez que las cosas van mal, le echáis la culpa a ése, se las lleva todas, las que le pertenecen y las que no. ¡Ya está bien de delegar responsabilidades! Hay que admitir de una vez por todas que el jefe no lo hace todo bien y que a veces, en su afán por ser progre, se pasa de la raya con el libre albedrío y no establece bien los límites, y los límites son muy importantes.**

Me tomé el café que me quedaba en la taza de golpe, la dejé en el fregadero y me volví a la cama, pero cuando apagué la luz, un leve destello apareció a mis pies, me senté y los miré ya a punto de echarme a llorar.

 **¿Y se van a quedar aquí para siempre?** \- pregunté, asustada.

 **No, sólo mientras nos necesites** \- dijo el de las alas negras, escondiendo algo tras su cuerpo; él se entretenía haciendo pompas de jabón **-. Y ahora, duérmete, no has dormido nada en los últimos días y te hace falta.**

Me acurruqué en la cama. Miles de ideas sobrevolaban mi atormentada cabeza y empecé a darles vueltas y más vueltas, pero el sueño no llegaba, así que me incorporé y encendí la luz. El de las alas blancas seguía entretenido con sus pompas de jabón y el otro miraba una revista.

 **¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Quieres dormirte de una vez?** \- dijo cerrándola de golpe.

 **¿Puede verlos alguien más que yo?**

 **No.**

 **¿Y escucharlos?**

 **Tampooooooco, sólo estamos aquí para ti, sólo para ti ¡Y ahora duérmete, es tarde!**

Apagué la luz y me tendí mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me preguntaba si debería contarle a mi psicólogo la extraña aparición que acababa de tener lugar en mi vida.

 **No puede dormir** \- susurró el de las alas blancas -. **Con la porción de cafeína que se ha metido entre pecho y espalda, estará despierta un buen rato. Oye, ¿qué estás leyendo? el ruido de páginas cerrándose deprisa llegó a mis oídos, pero ya no les presté atención.**

 **Oh, Señor, lo has vuelto a hacer, ¡has vuelto a coger el Playboy! Pero ¿es que no aprenderás nunca? ¡Ya sabes que al jefe no le gustan esas cosas! ¡Te abrirán un nuevo expediente!**

 **Bueno, pues uno más. Y no es el Playboy, es el Interviú y estaba leyendo un artículo de política.**

 **Sí, de política, seguro.**

 **Pues sí, don perfecto, de política. ¿Quieres verlo?** \- dijo abriendo la revista y poniéndole delante de la cara el cuerpo desnudo de la concejala de Los Yébenes.

 **Pero eso... eso... ¡es una mujer desnuda!** \- exclamó escandalizado el de las alas blancas.

 **Sí, pero es una política.**

 **¿Una política sale desnuda en el Interviú? Pero ¿adónde vamos a llegar? Hay que dar parte de esto, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, ¡es un escándalo, un auténtico escándalo!**

 **¿Esto te parece un escándalo? Pues cuando te enteres de lo de Berlusconi, hombre..., ¡vas a alucinar!**

Subí las escalerillas del avión como lo he hecho siempre, con el corazón en un puño, la respiración acelerada y el miedo en el cuerpo. Todo el miedo acumulado en los últimos años me asaltó de repente y, con cada peldaño que ascendía, se multiplicaba por dos.

Cuando crucé la puerta y vi aquel espacio pequeño, diminuto, me pregunté si era lo que realmente quería. Tragué saliva, intenté quitarme de la cabeza la idea de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, y caminé en busca de mi asiento.

Me senté, cerré los ojos y, mientras respiraba profundamente, comencé mi habitual diálogo silencioso con mis dos ángeles, esos que nunca me abandonan, que han tomado posiciones en mis hombros y me dan la réplica.

 _Oh, ¡Dios, qué miedo tengo!_

Mi ángel bueno, al que decidí llamar así porque tiene las alas blancas, me miró sorprendido: **¿De qué tienes miedo? Naraku** **no está aquí.**

Mi otro ángel, al que naturalmente tuve que llamar mi ángel malo por sus alas negras como la noche y sus comentarios mordaces, por no hablar de su mal carácter, asintió enérgicamente: **Yo también tengo miedo, los pilotos tienen mala fama, he oído decir que algunos se cogen unas borracheras increíbles y que se ponen a los mandos del avión con la vista nublada**.

 _Pero ¿cómo me puedes decir eso? ¿Qué quieres, que me ponga a gritar como una loca?_

MAB (Mi ángel bueno) **Reconoce que un poco loca sí que estás, y si no, mírate, estás hablando con nosotros**.

 _Eso no es culpa mía, si hablo con ustedes es porque están aquí. ¿Por qué no se van a otro sitio?_

MAM (Mi ángel malo): **Porque nos necesitas, nena, no sabes cuánto nos necesitas.**

 **¡Oh, Señor!** \- No pude evitar exclamar mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos y suspiraba profundamente. Entonces una mano se posó suavemente sobre mi hombro.

 **¿Se encuentra bien?** \- me preguntó la azafata amablemente.

 **Sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias.**

 **¿Le da miedo volar?**

 **Sí, me temo que sí, lo siento.**

 **Puede estar tranquila, el comandante Daniels es un gran piloto, nunca hemos tenido ni un susto con él, se lo aseguro** \- dijo con una sonrisa; me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se marchó tan tranquila por el pasillo.

MAM **¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? ¿Daniels, como el whisky? ¿Esto no será una premonición, ¿verdad?** , dijo mirando a MAB, que se había arrancado unas cuantas plumas y las estaba usando como abanico. Los tres comenzamos a hiperventilar peligrosamente.

Que el comandante Daniels nunca había tenido ni el más leve susto en su larga trayectoria profesional es algo que no ponía en duda, pero que en aquel vuelo que la llevaba rumbo a las maravillosas islas Canarias vivió todos los no vividos hasta entonces y alguno más es algo de lo que daba fe.

A unos cuántos miles de pies de altura, no lo supe con exactitud porque cuando dieron ese dato me tapé los oídos, uno de los motores comenzó a fallar. Quizás si no hubieran visto el humo no me habrían asustado tanto, pero mi compañero de asiento, un señor calvo y muy gordo, dio la voz de alarma cuando lo vi asomar bajo el ala izquierda.

La rubia despampanante que iba en el asiento de delante se puso a gritar como una loca, aunque en realidad el grito era mío, pero el miedo lo había dejado atrapado en mi garganta y de ahí ya no se movió. Los gritos descontrolados salían de su boca mientras sus manos, cual auténticos molinos de viento, los dispersaba por todo el habitáculo aéreo, de forma que los que estaban despiertos se despertaron aún más y los que inconscientemente se habían quedado dormidos lo hicieron de golpe.

Tal fue el revuelo que organizó, que el comandante tuvo que salir de la cabina para decirle a aquella histérica que no pasaba nada, que el avión podía seguir volando sin ningún problema y que todo estaba bajo control.

MAB se arañaba la cara mientras gemía profundamente: **Pero ¿quién coño está a los mandos, quién coño está a los mandos, quién coño está a los mandos?**

Una vez que el avión y la rubia se estabilizaron, me relajé en mi asiento e intenté serenar mi alma, pero los primeros relámpagos que iluminaron el interior me hicieron despertar de mi letargo. Miré por la ventanilla y luego a mi compañero de asiento, que sudaba a mares y trataba de no arrancar los reposabrazos a los que sus manos, cual garras de una fiera salvaje, se aferraban sin piedad. Me preguntaba si resistirían semejante fuerza de la naturaleza cuando MAM miró hacia fuera y chasqueó la lengua.

MAM **Pues si no aguantan el envite de sus manos, difícilmente aguantarán el envite de la madre naturaleza, te lo aseguro. La fuerza de la naturaleza es descomunal, un simple rayo... y nos vamos a pique.** \- Dijo inclinando el dedo pulgar hacia abajo.

Entonces se produjo la apoteosis. Los bandazos que daba el avión en medio de la tormenta hicieron que las mascarillas empezasen a caer del techo. Aquello fue una hecatombe, si algún avión ha estado cerca del desgobierno más absoluto y del amotinamiento total, fue ese en el que me encontraba.

La rubia despampanante fue la cabecilla del descontrol, sus gritos pusieron fuera de sí a los demás pasajeros, y sus carreras por el pasillo del avión buscando una salida de emergencia habrían sido graciosas si yo no las hubiese visto también desde dentro.

Dos azafatos, ahora llamados auxiliares de vuelo, nombre que en este caso les venía al pedir de boca, la agarraron por los brazos, la obligaron a sentarse en su asiento y la amenazaron con atarla si no se controlaba. Medida tan extrema no fue necesaria porque las sacudidas que comenzó a sufrir el avión la obligaron a permanecer sentada. Mientras, mi compañero sudoroso me cogió una mano, la apretó con fuerza y comenzó a rezar.

Cuando salimos de la tormenta, con las mascarillas bailando sobre las cabezas, respiramos aliviados. Claro que entonces no sabíamos que en aquel preciso momento el comandante Daniels estaba enfrentándose a un nuevo contratiempo: el avión se quedaba sin combustible.

Y mientras nosotros, ajenos al nuevo drama que se vivía en cabina, intentábamos no relajar el esfínter para no ser el hazmerreír del resto del pasaje, el comandante se comunicaba con la torre de control pidiendo desesperadamente una pista en la que aterrizar aquel monstruo que en unas pocas horas le había robado varios años de vida.

Tomamos tierra al toque del séptimo de caballería, momento en que mi compañero de asiento decidió soltar mi mano, que recuperó su circulación sanguínea normal. Los últimos acordes de las trompetas nos devolvieron a la realidad, sacándonos del estado de shock en que habíamos caído.

Bajé las escalerillas del avión agarrándome con fuerza a la barandilla porque mis piernas amenazaban peligrosamente con abandonar la función para la que fueron creadas. Pisé tierra en el mismo momento en que mi ángel malo me daba un codazo, me giré y entonces la vi. Por una ventanilla muy pequeña de la cabina de los pilotos, salió una mano sosteniendo un cigarrillo encendido que temblaba de forma incontrolable.

MAM **¡De la que nos hemos librado, nena! Recuerda ese nombre: Daniels, Daniels, Daniels.**

.

.

.

Perdonen por el cambio tan drástico entre un capitulo y otro -_-'

Lo de: MAB (Mi Angel Bueno) y MAM (Mi Angel Malo) sera simplificado para que no sea repetitivo y asi se sepa de quien se trata con facilidad, eso de Angeles (no me convencia mucho) pero he decidido dejarlo, le da un toque divertido a la historia. Yo lo veo como el lado de cada uno posee, ya sabe el bueno y el malo ;3.

.

 ** _Saludos especiales:_**

Faby Sama

Lica

Naoki Caos

Y a todos los que leen

.

.

Hasta la próxima

.

Gothika


	3. Saber quien eres

.

.

Sesshomaru entra en la gran suite de la décima planta del Hotel Náutico, deja la maleta junto a la cama, abre las puertas correderas y sale a la terraza para contemplar las impresionantes vistas.

El hotel había abierto sus puertas el verano anterior; él había supervisado personalmente todos los trabajos de apertura mientras Kagura se pasaba el día tomando el sol en la piscina y lanzando miradas insinuantes a todo hombre con el que se cruzaba. Aquél había sido el último verano que habían pasado juntos. A su vuelta a Moscú había puesto fin a su relación con ella.

Naturalmente, Kagura no aceptó la decisión, y no porque le molestase que la hubiese tomado de forma unilateral, ella tomaba decisiones unilaterales cada vez que le apetecía llevarse a la cama a alguien, sino porque renunciar a Sesshomaru significaba renunciar a lo que más valoraba de él: su cartera.

Una cartera rebosante que la despertaba en mitad de la noche cuando estaba en otros brazos y la hacía saltar de la cama y volver a su lado con la mayor premura.

 **¿Me estás dejando, Taisho? -** había dicho frunciendo sus increíbles cejas negras.

 **Sí, Kagura, quiero dejarlo.**

 **¡Oh, vamos, no digas tonterías! Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Sesshomaru** \- Se levantó del sofá y se acercó lentamente a él, que miraba la ciudad tras los ventanales de su apartamento-.

 **¿Qué pasa, tienes a otra? Ya sabes que yo no soy una mujer celosa. ¿Por qué no seguir como hasta** **ahora, Sesshomaru? Tú y yo nos entendemos bien** \- dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura y su estómago y comenzaban a bajar peligrosamente.

 **No quiero seguir, Kagura, y espero que lo aceptes.** \- Se apartó de ella y fue hacia las bebidas, donde comenzó a servirse una lentamente.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. - **¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No puedes!**

Sesshomaru suspiró profundamente. Las escenas de Kagura ya no le impresionaban, se tomó la copa despacio observando a aquella mujer increíblemente guapa. Siempre le había recordado un poco a la madrastra de Blancanieves, pero en aquel preciso momento tenía más aspecto de madrastra que nunca.

Su pelo negro como la noche, sus impresionantes ojos color carmesí y sus pestañas kilométricas, por no hablar de su escultural cuerpo que le había atraído como un imán desde el mismo momento en que puso sus ojos sobre ella, le conferían el aspecto de una auténtica princesa de cuentos infantiles.

Pero en sus ojos no había asomo de inocencia, en ellos sólo había algo que él conocía bien: ambición. Sí, Sesshomaru sabía ver en los ojos de la gente, y los de Kagura le mostraron su interior en muy poco tiempo, pero cuando pensó en dejarla ocurrió algo que trastocó todos sus planes.

Un rumor, llevado por el viento, atravesó todo Moscú y llegó hasta sus oídos: «El chino se ha encaprichado de Kagura, y jura que no parará hasta conseguirla». Y, dado que Sesshomaru era un hombre rencoroso y vengativo, decidió que no le dejaría vía libre a su "amigo" hasta que le hubiera hecho sufrir un poco.

 **No quiero seguir contigo, Kagura.**

 **¡No digas tonterías, me necesitas!** \- gritó ella agarrándole de la camisa.

 **¡Se ha terminado!** -zanjó Sesshomaru, la apartó y salió del apartamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recorrió el pasillo que le separaba del apartamento de Miroku, quien abrió la puerta con una copa espumosa en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios al ver su cara de entierro.

 **¿Qué, cómo se lo ha tomado?** \- preguntó volviendo a la cocina para seguir preparando la cena.

 **Pues como me esperaba, mal**. - Sesshomaru se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

 **Ya, bueno, tienes que darle tiempo para que lo acepte.**

 **Kagura no está acostumbrada a que la rechacen. No creo que lo acepte nunca, su orgullo se lo** **impide, así que lo más probable es que, para salvaguardarlo un poco, esta misma noche se lance a** **los brazos del futbolista.**

 **¿El futbolista?**

 **Sí, Miroku, el futbolista, el que se ha estado tirando en los últimos meses.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru respira profundamente el aire de las islas, que tanto le gusta, cuando su móvil comienza a sonar de nuevo. El nombre KAGURA aparece una vez más en la pantalla; rechaza la llamada y se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo. No, Kagura no se da por vencida, y menos ahora, que el escándalo del futbolista, pillado en actitud más que sospechosa con un compañero de vestuario, está copando todas las portadas de la prensa sensacionalista rusa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ante la cinta transportadora y esperando una maleta que no llega, paso un nuevo bochorno, de esos que una no busca pero que aparecen de repente y te dan en toda la cara poniéndotela de todos los colores imaginables.

Y es aquí, ante la cinta del equipaje, donde descubro que la GLOBALIZACIÓN existe realmente, que no es una palabra rara que los eruditos se hayan inventado para parecer más eruditos, no, existe de verdad, y está aquí, ante mis ojos, en forma de maleta. Todas iguales, los mismos colores, los mismos diseños, las mismas cremalleras...

Cuando veo llegar una que se parece a la mía estiro imprudentemente la mano hacia ella. La rubia despampanante que iba en el asiento de delante se lanza hacia mí cual pantera en celo y me la quita de las manos.

Naturalmente, me aparto al momento, no vaya a ser que me lance un zarpazo que me lleve a urgencias en mi primer día de vacaciones, porque lo que tiene no son uñas, sino zarpas. ¿Cómo la habrán dejado subir al avión con semejantes armas de destrucción masiva?

 **¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Esta maleta es mía!** \- me grita con rabia.

 **Lo siento, es que la mía es igual.** \- Es lo único que se me ocurre decir mientras no puedo evitar ponerme roja como un tomate ¡Mis colores y yo! ¡Vienen conmigo a todas partes, todo lo que me rodea parece venir a pares!

MAB: Es el signo de la raza humana, hombre-mujer, día-noche, cielo-infierno... Todo en la naturaleza tiene su contrapunto, todo.

MAM: Hasta que se inventaron los tríos, claro.

La veo marcharse sobre sus altísimos tacones mientras me digo que ser tan guapa debería estar prohibido: pelo brillante color rubio, piernas bronceadas e interminables, cinturón ancho, falda escasa... Vamos, lo que se dice una rubia de infarto.

Y mientras el bamboleo de sus caderas hace volver la cabeza a todo hombre que se la cruza, mi poco sobrepeso y yo seguimos ante la cinta transportadora esperando una maleta que no llega. ¿Me la habrán perdido? ¡Ya sería la cereza del pastel para semejante vuelo!

Pero no, el destino ha decidido no darme un nuevo susto: mi maleta se acerca silenciosamente en la cinta, solitaria, tan solitaria como yo. Es tanta la emoción que siento al verla que no puedo evitar una exclamación.

 **¡Aquí estás! Pero ¿qué te han hecho? Si parece que te haya pasado por encima una manada de** **elefantes.**

MAB: Venga, sé comprensiva, ¿cuánto crees que les pagan a los maleteros? Una miseria. Da gracias de que no te la hayan mandado a China de paseo.

 _¡Ay, calla, no me lo recuerdes!_ Las imágenes vuelven a mi mente con la claridad de aquel día.

La madre de Naraku nos había organizado la luna de miel, a las islas Fiyi nada menos, probablemente porque el nombre le pareció muy chic o simplemente porque se dijo que estaban lejos y así nos perdía de vista.

Bueno, fuera por lo que fuese, hacia allí nos dirigimos, y fue en el preciso momento en que descubrimos que una de nuestras maletas había desaparecido, cuando yo comencé a descubrir al hombre con el que me había casado. Ante el mostrador de reclamaciones, Naraku mostró su cara, su verdadera cara, la que yo no conocía, la que yo ni imaginaba. Fue tremendamente impactante verle en estado puro y ... a partir de entonces todo fue a peor.

MAB: Venga, ya está, olvídalo. Ha sido culpa mía por sacar el tema.

MAM: Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre? A ver si controlamos un poquito lo que decimos, que aquí la nena es muy suspicaz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **¡Buenas noches, señora!** \- me dice el taxista con una gran sonrisa.

La primera vez que me llamaron "señora" sufrí un shock. Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de quién me llamó de semejante manera, nunca la olvidaré, era un mecánico del taller donde llevaba el coche y me lo soltó así, sin darme tiempo a prepararme.

Me lo quedé mirando un buen rato preguntándome si se encontraba bien; no recuerdo su nombre, pero su cara nunca podré olvidarla, marcó un punto de inflexión en mi vida, el paso de la juventud a la madurez. Son de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca, como cuando te dicen que los Reyes Magos no existen, aún recuerdo la cara de mi primo y las ganas que tuve de partírsela.

El trauma que me provocó la palabra "señora" es uno de los pocos que he conseguido superar, así que cuando sale por la boca del taxista no me provoca más que una leve sonrisa de aceptación. Y así, aceptando que me encamino hacia los treinta y la realidad que me ha tocado vivir, le doy la dirección del Hotel Náutico mientras mi instinto toma el mando y hace que me gire para comprobar que no nos sigue nadie.

Me decidí por este hotel por sus flores. Sango y yo navegábamos por internet en su casa, como tantas tardes del último año, mientras Hakodoshi leía acurrucadito en el sofá, tapado con una manta, cuando la imagen apareció ante mis ojos y mi cara se iluminó de repente.

Sango estalló en grandes carcajadas porque mi afición por los hoteles es algo que nos tiene sorprendidas a ambas, no sé de dónde me viene, pero ahí está, como mis michelines que se empiezan a formar, necesito hacer ejercicio.

Las flores lo inundaban todo, parecía un auténtico vergel. Y fue mirando aquel entorno tan maravilloso, que alguien había creado de la nada, cuando me pregunté si entre tantas flores no me podría sentir como un hada, con alas y todo. La culpa de semejantes pensamientos no la tengo yo, la tiene mi psicólogo, ese al que me resistía a ir, pero al que Sango, con su insistencia, me llevó casi a rastras.

Y fue en aquella consulta tan austera, donde mi psicólogo, uno de los hombres más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida, me dijo muy serio: "Necesitas seguridad para que puedan crecer tus alas".

En aquel momento tan trascendental de mi vida, y ante aquel hombre tan serio, mis dos ángeles comenzaron a aletear alegremente sobre mis hombros. Me revolví en el asiento, intentando que se apartasen, pero como no pude conseguirlo, hice lo único que podía hacer, cerré los ojos y asentí lentamente. No he compartido con mi médico la presencia en mi vida de estos extraños seres, ¡no quiero que me incapacite, aún soy joven!

El taxi accede al recinto del hotel bordeando la gran fuente circular en la que cientos de chorros de agua forman extrañas composiciones. Me recibe el sonido del agua y el olor del mar, de las flores, de la noche, de la libertad. Un botones muy sonriente coge mi maleta en recepción mientras mis dos ángeles comienzan su habitual discusión.

MAM: Pero ¿en qué siglo estamos? ¿Siguen existiendo los botones?.

MAB: Pues a mí me gusta, le aportan mucha clase al local, la verdad.

MAM: ¡Menuda tontería! ¿Es que la gente no sabe llevar sus maletas? Por amor de Dios, ¡si ahora todas tienen ruedas!

MAB: No es eso, es una señal de clase, de distinción, de servidumbre, de...

MAM: ¡Oh, cállate de una vez! De servidumbre, dice, vaya tontería.

Les dejo a lo suyo y sigo al botones más sonriente que he visto en mi vida hasta la décima planta. Abre la puerta de mi habitación mientras me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con lo que anunciaban por internet... Para mi sorpresa, lo que se muestra ante mí es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Más bonita de lo que se veía en las fotos, y no es una simple habitación, más bien parece una auténtica suite. La preside una enorme cama con una colcha de color azul como un mar en calma; en una esquina, dos magníficos sofás, y al fondo, tras las grandes puertas correderas que el botones está abriendo muy ceremoniosamente, está lo que más ansío: una preciosa terraza.

No podría pedir nada más. Una mesa y dos reposeras blancas; a los lados, celosías cubiertas de enredaderas, y al frente, la inmensidad del mar. Y entonces, ante la inmensidad del océano, mientras la brisa despeja mi mente y acaricia mi piel, mientras el olor del mar llena mis pulmones y el aroma de las islas entra en mi corazón y en mi alma, mis diques de contención se rompen y las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

Han sido tantos meses de cautiverio, tantos meses de miedo, tantos meses de angustia, tantos meses de desasosiego..., que sentirme así, libre al fin, hace que me rompa por dentro. Convertí mi castillo de cuarenta metros cuadrados y sin vistas al mar en mi fortaleza, donde me sentía segura, sí, pero también prisionera, donde mi único compañero de condena era el miedo, ese que todavía sigue ahí, en mi piel, en mis células, en mi torrente sanguíneo.

El miedo más terrible que se pueda sentir aún sigue en mi interior, en mi corazón, en mi alma. Un leve carraspeo a mi espalda me devuelve a la realidad, despido al botones sonriente con una pequeña propina y comienzo a deshacer la maleta.

El camisón que Kaede me regaló cuando me casé aparece ante mis ojos y me provoca una dulce sonrisa. Me desnudo y me lo paso por la cabeza, dejo que la vaporosa tela resbale por mi piel y se ajuste a mis curvas y me siento como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Así decía Naraku que me veía cuando lo llevaba puesto: como una princesa.

Hasta el día en que me lo quitó con furia, lo desgarró y lo tiró al suelo. Naturalmente, nunca volví a ponérmelo, lo arreglé y lo guardé en el fondo de un cajón, atesorándolo como lo que era, una última caricia que Kaede me dejó para acompañar mis sueños cuando ella ya no estuviera.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar y salgo a la terraza con una sonrisa en los labios para hablar con la luz de mi vida, mi sobrina Midori, que a sus trece años recién cumplidos se plantó en mi casa una lluviosa tarde de este invierno diciéndome que tenía que hablarme de algo muy importante _ **. "Tú no estás muerta, Tis, estás viva, y quiero que salgas de esta cárcel y que vivas. Él no tiene derecho, el que debería estar en la cárcel es él, no tú"**_. Midori me bautizó por segunda vez cuando comenzó a hablar, me hizo mucha gracia el nombre que me puso, así que nunca le he pedido que lo cambie.

Escuchar en su boca semejantes palabras me hizo reaccionar y me dio el empuje que necesitaba para romper la rueda en la que estaba girando mi vida sin llegar a ninguna parte salvo al mismo punto de partida.

 **¡Hola, cariño!** \- digo tendiéndome en la reposera y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

 **¿Qué tal por África, hay muchas fieras?** Mi sobrina me arranca la primera carcajada de la noche, tras la que sé llegarán muchas más, no he conocido niña más ingeniosa y divertida que ella, y además es una preciosidad.

¡Parece mentira que lleve mi sangre! Oh, vaya, si mi psicólogo me oyese diría que deje de infravalorarme. Ella y Sango son las únicas personas que saben mi verdadero destino de vacaciones, sé que Naraku me vigila, así que he hablado de mis vacaciones en África a todo el que ha querido escucharme.

 **Esto es una delicia, Midori, ojalá estuvieses aquí.**

 **¡No sabes cuánto me gustaría!** \- dice con un profundo suspiro porque las matemáticas le han arruinado el verano.

 **¿Qué tal en la academia?**

 **Bien, Tis, en la academia bien, lo malo es en casa. Mi madre me va a volver loca. Si no me ha dicho ya mil veces que se han quedado sin vacaciones por mi culpa, no me lo ha dicho ninguna.**

 **Pues, aunque te moleste oírlo, tienes que reconocer que ésa es la realidad.**

 **Pero no tiene por qué ser así, ellos podrían irse y yo...**

 **Tú tienes trece años, Midori, no puedes quedarte sola y lo sabes**. - El silencio al otro lado me confirma que mi sobrina, en el fondo, es responsable -. **Lo que no acabo de entender es que hayas suspendido precisamente las matemáticas, tú siempre has sido muy buena en esa asignatura.**

 **Oh, bueno, es que este año... he tenido una distracción, Tis... ¡Una distracción con la que no contaba!** \- me dice bajando la voz-. **¡La culpa la ha tenido el profesor!**

 **¡Ya, la culpa siempre es del profesor!**

 **No, Tis, de veras, la culpa ha sido suya, sólo suya.**

 **¿Por qué? ¿No explicaba bien?**

 **Pues..., la verdad..., no lo sé.**

 **¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Midori, no ibas a clase?**

 **Sí, claro que iba, pero... no me enteraba de nada.**

 **¿Por qué? Midori..., ¿no habrás probado las drogas?** \- digo incorporándome asustada.

 **No, nada de eso, no he probado ninguna droga, te lo prometo.** Suspiro profundamente aliviada.

 **Tis, tú siempre me has entendido, y yo... siempre he confiado en ti, pero no sé si debo contártelo...**

 **Midori, cariño, me estás asustando.**

 **Oh, no, tranquila, si en realidad no es nada malo, creo. Yo... no se lo he dicho a nadie, no me he atrevido, aunque alguna vez he estado a punto de contártelo, pero al final me dio mucha vergüenza y no me atreví.**

 **Midori, por Dios, me va a dar un ataque al corazón, ¡dímelo de una vez!**

 **A ver, te lo voy a contar para que no te pongas paranoica y porque... por teléfono no me da tanta pena. ¡Ahí va! Verás, este año mi profesor de matemáticas no ha sido el mismo que el del año pasado.**

 **¿No has tenido a El** **viejo?**

 **No, ése pasó a mejor vida.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Se murió?**

 **No, se jubiló. Bueno, pues el que ha venido a sustituirle es el profesor más guapo de todo el instituto, Tis.**

 **¡Ay, Dios! ¿No te habrás liado con un profesor?**

 **No, no me he liado con él, pero ha tenido en mí un efecto... inesperado.**

 **Ya entiendo, te has enamorado.**

 **No, Tis, no me he enamorado..., me he tocado.**

Abro los ojos asombrada mientras en mi pecho se forma una carcajada de alivio que dejo salir como un torrente, como una catarata, como un gran salto de agua que libera mis nervios oprimidos por la preocupación.

 **¡Por el amor de Dios, Modoriii! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¡Menos mal!**

 **Entonces... ¿no estás enfadada conmigo, Tis? ¿Lo entiendes?**

 **Pero ¿cómo voy a estar enfadada, cariño? Lo que te pasa es normal, totalmente normal, has descubierto tu cuerpo y disfrutas de él. No tiene nada de malo, cielo.**

Mi querida Midori suelta un gran suspiro de alivio al otro lado y entonces recuerdo la angustia de los trece años, cuando descubrí mi sexualidad por primera vez, el miedo, las dudas, las extrañas sensaciones que mi cuerpo me proporcionaba sin que yo supiera por qué. ¡Oh, mi pequeña princesa se ha convertido en mujer y no tiene con quién compartir sus sensaciones! Me enternece el corazón que me haga depositaria de sus miedos más íntimos.

 **¿Sabes? Yo no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pero luego me metí en internet y me enteré de todo, y en internet dicen que no es nada malo.**

 **Claro que no es nada malo, Midori al contrario. ¡Ojalá me lo hubieses contado antes, mi vida! ¿Tú madre no te había dicho nada?**

 **¡Oh, Tis!** \- exclama mi sobrina, ya libre de tabúes-. **¡La muy puritana no me había explicado nada! ¿Te lo puedes creer?**

 **Bueno, tu madre es un tanto... pudorosa.**

 **¡Pudorosa, dices! ¡Qué magnánima eres! Mi madre es una santurrona de misa diaria, dudo mucho que haya tenido un orgasmo en toda su vida y probablemente no sepa ni dónde tiene el clítoris. Bueno** \- añade cuando la risa la deja hablar de nuevo- **pues como he leído en internet que el chocolate es el mejor sustituto del sexo, y dado que tú aún no has encontrado pareja, te he metido en el fondo de la maleta unas tabletitas de ese que tanto te gusta, el dulce de leche.**

 **¡Oh, Midori! Procura que tu madre no te oiga hablar así, cariño, le daría un infarto.**

 **¿Un infarto? Me llevaría ante el cura de la parroquia para que me practicara un exorcismo, ¡seguro!**

Al otro lado de la celosía, un hombre que había salido a fumar se ha quedado con el cigarrillo a medio camino de la boca, escuchando su risa. Se acerca y, apartando las hojas de las enredaderas, la mira.

 _¡Oh, Señor, una mujer con curvas!_ Recorre sus brazos bien torneados y sus deliciosas piernas mientras el viento revuelve sus cabellos azabaches y los últimos rayos de sol parecen prendidos en sus ondas. _¡Por fin una mujer de verdad! ¿Dónde está esa risa?... ¡Ríete para mí otra vez, por favor ¿Cómo serán tus ojos? Pero ¿quién eres tú, risa bonita, quién eres?_

 _¡Uy, pero qué escalofrío me ha entrado de repente! Qué cosa más rara..., si hace calor... Bueno, lo mejor será que termine de deshacer la maleta y coma un poquito de ese chocolate tan rico. ¡A falta de sexo...!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru está preparando la segunda copa de la noche mientras Miroku sigue un partido por televisión cuando oyen el primer grito. Miroku apaga la tele y Sesshomaru deja el vaso sobre la mesa cuando oyen el segundo. Abre las puertas de la terraza cuando el tercero les llega claro como la noche.

 **Es en la habitación de al lado** \- susurra Miroku.

 **Apaga la luz** \- indica Sesshoamru saliendo a la terraza. En la oscuridad de la noche ven cómo se encienda la luz en la habitación. Se acercan sigilosamente hasta la celosía y, apartando las hojas de las enredaderas, la ven salir tambaleante, descalza y en camisón; el viento revuelve sus cabellos y su cuerpo no para de temblar.

Camina insegura hasta el borde de la terraza, donde se agarra con fuerza e intenta respirar profundamente. Entonces el llanto brota como un torrente, las lágrimas recorren su cara mientras gemidos de angustia salen de su pecho. Las piernas dejan de sostenerla y se va escurriendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo; se abraza las rodillas haciéndose un ovillo mientras sus hombros se estremecen por el llanto, que parece no tener fin.

 **Oh, Señor, ¿es que nunca me voy a librar de ti, Naraku?** \- dice en susurros-. **Pero ¿qué me has hecho, en qué me has convertido?** \- Levanta la cabeza y mira las estrellas-. **¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar en mis sueños, Naraku, hasta cuándo?** -dice tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando más fuerte-. **¡Vete, vete, vete, déjame en paz, por favor, por favor, por favor...!**

Miroku y Sesshomaru no se mueven de dónde están mientras ella sigue llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando el llanto da paso al agotamiento, se levanta despacio y vuelve a entrar. Ellos regresan a la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que salieron. Miroku enciende las luces y mira a Sesshomaru, que se ha quedado en medio de la suite con las manos en las caderas y muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

 **Caray, me temo que no vas a poder dormir mucho, Sesshoamru** \- dice cogiendo el vaso de la mesa y bebiéndoselo de un sorbo-. **¿Quieres que pida que la cambien de habitación?**

 **No, ni mucho menos.**

 **¿No?**

 **Miroku..., esa mujer... quiero saber quién es** \- dice acercándose a las bebidas y preparándose otra copa.

 **¿Quieres conocerla?** \- Miroku levanta las cejas sorprendido.

 **Sí. Esta tarde la oí reír y tiene la risa más bonita que he escuchado nunca. Quiero conocerla... Quiero saber quién la hace llorar.**

 **¿Te gusta?...**

.

.

.

Saludos especiales a:

Naoki Caos

Faby Sama

Lica

Y a todos los que leen

.

.

Hasta la próxima.

.

Gothika


	4. Quiero saberlo todo de ella

.

.

Desgraciadamente, mi reloj interno sigue a su ritmo, el del trabajo, y a las siete de la mañana comienza a sonar insistentemente, sin comprender que estos horarios son más propios de alemanes, daneses o finlandeses, y que, en nuestra querida España, dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana es un signo de libertad, una de las pocas de las que aún podemos disfrutar.

Tras una larga ducha que arrastra de mi piel los restos de las pesadillas que han aterrorizado mis sueños, me pongo mi precioso bañador amarillo y recuerdo la cara divertida y las palabras de Sango cuando me vio salir con él del probador: _«Kagome, pareces un pollito albino»_. Creo que tenía razón.

Por encima, un vestido de flores muy vaporoso que disimula a la perfección mi cuerpo; en los pies, unas zapatillas blancas muy cómodas, y en el bolso, el libro que comencé a leer anoche y que, sorprendentemente, me ha enganchado, a pesar de ser una recomendación de la sobrina de Sango, tan distinta a mí en cuestiones literarias y en otras muchas cosas.

En el comedor me maravillo una vez más de lo coloquial que somos las personas y me mezclo con este cúmulo de gente de todas las razas, países y condición, paseándome por un bufé donde hay de todo y eligiendo mi desayuno de siempre, un café bien cargado y un cruasán, mientras me pregunto cómo algunos pueden meterse en el cuerpo a estas horas de la mañana semejantes platos de beicon, salchichas y huevos.

Al primer sorbo, el café me sorprende por su mal sabor, pero mi estómago dice "tómalo" y ya me he acostumbrado a obedecerle. Con el estómago lleno y la sensación de haberme despertado ya del todo, me encamino hacia las piscinas en busca, naturalmente, de un sitio donde no haya niños.

MAM: **¿No le gustan los niños? Eso es un poco raro para una maestra.**

MAB: **Claro que le gustan, pero necesita desconectarse. ¿Es que no sabes que los niños cansan mucho?**

MAM: **Pues el jefe bien que decía "Dejar que los niños se acerquen a mí" -** Comenta con una sonrisa pícara.

MAB: **Sí, pero si los tuviera que aguantar todo el día, no creo que dijera esa frase con tanta ligereza.**

MAM: **Oye, tú estás cambiando un poco, ¿no?**

MAB: **Es culpa tuya, eres una mala influencia para mí** \- Dice mientras se tapa la cara con las manos y comienza a gemir desconsoladamente mientras MAM pone los ojos en blanco.

MAM: **¿Tú recuerdas a tu primer maestro?** \- Pregunta intentando distraerle y que se le pase el berrinche -. **Yo al mío nunca podré olvidarle.**

MAB: **Sí** \- Responde sorbiéndose los mocos -. **Se llamaba Miguel, era un ángel, la verdad. ¿Y el tuyo?.**

MAM: **El mío se llamaba Robustiano y era un demonio. Tengo grabado en mi cabeza el sello que** **llevaba en el dedo meñique el muy cabrón. Y lo de que lo tengo grabado es literal. ¿Quieres verlo? Mira...**

MAB: **¡Ay, Señor, eso tuvo que doler! ¿Qué hiciste para provocarle de esa forma?.**

MAM: **Te aseguro que hacía falta muy poco para provocar a aquel animal, repartía más hostias que un cura.** \- El otro se santigua -. **Perdona, quiero decir que repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra, teníamos las huellas de sus palmas marcadas en la cara día sí y día también. Hasta que, claro, el padre de mi amigo El Chucho se cansó de ver entrar a su hijo sangrando por la nariz cada tarde y tomó cartas en el asunto.**

MAB: **¿El Chucho? ¿Qué nombre es ése?**

MAM: **Vivíamos en un pueblo, y en los pueblos no hay nombres, hay apodos.**

MAB: **¡Anda, pues no lo sabía! ¿Y qué hizo el padre, habló con él?**

MAM: **Oh, sí, sí, habló, habló. Se lo dijo muy clarito y con palabras que el otro entendió a la perfección.**

MAB: **Si es que hablando se entiende la gente.** \- Dice moviendo su coronita mientras una tierna sonrisa ilumina su cara.

MAM: **¿Tú eres tonto? ¡Lo molió a palos! Aquel animal sólo conocía el idioma de los golpes, y el otro le dio hasta que le dejó sin sentido junto a la iglesia. El cura le encontró al día siguiente y curó sus heridas, pero la cojera le quedó permanente. Nunca volvió a ponernos una mano encima, y es que el padre de El Chucho era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero cuando sacaba la mano a pasear, ésta hablaba con una precisión absoluta, con puntos, comas y tildes... Y eso sin haber aprendido nunca a escribir.**

En una reposera que no puede ser más cómoda, abro mi nuevo libro y no tardo nada en sentirme aliviada. ¡Qué razón tenía! Con un libro entre las manos: el mundo deja de existir, y las guerras, las injusticias, el hambre, el maltrato, la tristeza, el miedo, todas las cosas que nos afligen día a día quedan fuera del fantástico mundo en el que un libro es capaz de sumergirnos. Las palabras nos emocionan, nos alegran, nos atemorizan...

Mi psicólogo dice que las palabras tienen mucho más poder del que creemos, que son capaces de dañar, de aterrorizar, y que, por tanto, si pueden hacer daño, también tienen el poder de curar. Me dijo que pusiese en palabras mis miedos, que los dijera, que los gritara, que los escribiera, que no dejara que anidaran en mi corazón, en mi alma, porque se convertirían en cargas explosivas que, a la mínima detonación, estallarían.

Llevo un buen rato sumergida en la lectura cuando un camarero muy sonriente se acerca y me pregunta si quiero tomar algo.

 **Una Coca-Cola, por favor.**

 **¿Alguna en especial, señora: sin cafeína, baja en calorías...?**

 **Una completa, por favor, que tenga de todo.** El camarero me dirige una sonrisa pícara; es lo bueno de tener un excelente metabolismo, que una no tiene que privarse de nada.

Y mientras los demás se zambullen en el agua, yo buceo entre las páginas de este libro que compré con tanta reticencia. "Tienes que leerlo" - Me dijo Sango- "me han dicho que está genial". "¿Pero tú lo has leído?" – pregunte - "No, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta leer, pero mi sobrina dice que es estupendo, y ella es una apasionada de las novelas. Como tiene tanto tiempo libre"...

Levanto la vista cuando el camarero pone ante mí la bebida y me doy cuenta de que una diosa está a punto de entrar en escena. No la veo todavía, pero los movimientos de los caballeros que están en las inmediaciones delatan su presencia inmediata. Me coloco el libro sobre el pecho y miro la puerta, esperando su llegada. ¡Oh, sí, es una auténtica diosa! Y no camina, parece que flota.

Entonces la reconozco: la rubia del asiento de delante. Si vestida ya era una diosa, en bikini es una superdiosa. A ella no le hace falta ningún vestido de camuflaje, es sencillamente impresionante, no hay una palabra mejor para definirla, parece Claudia Schiffer. No me extraña que los hombres se la coman con los ojos, estoy segura de que si yo fuera hombre también babearía por ella.

Va rodeada de un séquito que le rinde pleitesía, echa una buena vista a la piscina y se acerca a donde estoy, pero elige una reposera al sol, quiere que la vean bien. El camarero que a mí tardó en verme llega solícito a atenderla.

 **¿Qué desea tomar, señorita?**

 **Cola-Cola light.**

¡Cómo no! Ella sí tiene que guardar la línea. Me olvido de la diosa rubia y vuelvo a mi libro, este libro es la bomba. "... la diosa que llevo dentro..." Miro a la rubia y pienso que sí, que todas las mujeres llevamos una diosa dentro, aunque a algunas se les ve más que a otras.

Una hora más tarde, el nerviosismo que percibo en el clan de la diosa rubia me hace volver del particular mundo de la fantasía donde mi mente se ha refugiado. Por las puertas del recinto de las piscinas está entrando un grupo de gente y entonces le veo. ¡Oh, sí, no me extraña que la rubia se altere! ¡Es el hombre más increíble que he visto en mi vida! Y cuando gira la cabeza, puedo ver lo más increíble de todo, ¡sus maravillosos ojos dorados! Los ojos están en una cara de ensueño, y la cara en un cuerpo de infarto.

La rubia se ha incorporado en la reposera y ha comenzado a ponerse crema (de repente se ha dado cuenta de que aquí hace sol) mientras clava en él su mirada. Parece que quiera comérselo con los ojos, y no me extraña, no me extraña en absoluto porque es un espectáculo ver a semejante hombre.

Parece extranjero, lleva el pelo largo y platinado, mandíbula cuadrada y hombros más cuadrados todavía. Va vestido de manera informal, con pantalones color negro y camiseta blanca, pero lo que me llama la atención son sus movimientos, lentos y precisos, me hacen pensar en un animal salvaje reconociendo el terreno. ¡Otra vez África se cuela en mi mente! Él también va acompañado por un séquito (aquí parece que todo el mundo viaja en manada), le acompañan tres hombres cuyos ojos están parapetados tras gafas negras que les dan un aspecto fiero, de matones o policías...

MAB: **Ves demasiadas películas.**

Suspiro profundamente mientras me digo que qué mal repartido está el mundo y vuelvo a mi particular mundo de fantasía, en el que todo es posible. La piscina no existe, la rubia no existe y ojos dorados no existe. Pero, de repente, la historia da un giro inesperado, tan inesperado que estoy sorprendidísima y no doy crédito, así que, tras mucho pensarlo, decido llamar a Sango.

 **¿Kagome, qué pasa?** \- Pregunta, preocupada; sabe que no la llamaría al trabajo si no fuese por algo importante. ¡Pero es que esto lo es!

 **Nada, Sango, todo va bien, pero es que quiero preguntarte algo. El libro que me compré, ¿te lo recomendó tu sobrina?**

 **Sí, ¿por qué?**

 **¿Estás completamente segura de que fue ella? ¿No sería otra persona?**

 **No, fue ella. ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? Pues ella me aseguró que está genial, incluso me dijo que hay una segunda y una tercera parte y que ella ya estaba en la última. Pero, bueno, ya sabes que mi sobrina es un tanto peculiar... Kag, tengo que dejarte, tenemos un aviso.**

¡Un tanto peculiar, dice! Pero ¿cómo es posible que a la sobrina de Sango le haya gustado este libro? ¡Si ella es monja, por Dios! Y entonces ocurre, mi imaginación toma el mando y me presenta la escena con total nitidez: la sobrina de Sango, dentro del convento de clausura, en su sobria celda adornada únicamente por un crucifijo en la pared, y arrodillada ante un reclinatorio con su hábito inmaculado, sosteniendo en una mano un rosario mientras en la otra sujeta Cincuenta sombras de Grey.

La carcajada me sale sola, de repente, incontrolable. El libro se me cae sobre el pecho mientras me dejo llevar por la risa más desternillante que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

MAB: **Pero eso no puede ser... Una monja de clausura... Es imposible... Tiene que haber algún error.**

MAM: **Sí, sí, un error, el libre albedrío. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ése fue un mal invento.**

Reírse es maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso, siento mi cuerpo vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando se me pasa el ataque de risa, me incorporo, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y me abrazo las rodillas sin poder quitarme la risa tonta de la cara. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que el tiempo se ha parado.

En la barra de la piscina, entre un grupo de hombres de negro, un hombre guapísimo se ha bajado de su taburete y, puesto en pie, ha clavado en mí sus increíbles ojos dorados. Y en medio de este tiempo detenido, de este paréntesis que las fuerzas del universo han creado especialmente para mí, el hombre de los ojos hermosos comienza a caminar hacia donde me encuentro.

Le veo avanzar a cámara lenta mientras me pregunto si me habré quedado dormida y mis sueños me están haciendo un regalo inesperado, pero el respingo que da la diosa rubia al verle acercarse me confirma que lo que tengo delante es la realidad en todo su esplendor. La mujer impresionante salta de su reposera y se interpone en el camino del dios griego.

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Soy Sara!** \- Dice moviendo con gracia su melena mientras oscila sensualmente ante él.

Pero él, que se ha quedado parado ante semejante cuerpo escultural, inclina la cabeza y me mira por encima de su hombro... ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

 **Muy bien, gracias. Si me disculpas...** \- Responde él con una sonrisa. Y entonces se aparta de su camino y viene... hacia mí... ¡Viene hacia mí! ¡Viene hacia mí! La rubia se gira sobre sus talones y me mira como si me acabase de bajar de un platillo volador.

Está sencillamente anonadada, pero no tanto como yo, que no consigo salir de mi estupor. ¿Por qué camina hacia mí? ¿Por qué no ha caído desplomado a los pies de la diosa rubia? ¿Será gay? No, no tiene pinta, aunque con ellos nunca se sabe. ¿No será policía? ¡Caray, pues no llevo encima el carnet, lo he dejado en la habitación! No, si al final pasaré mi primer día de vacaciones en una lóbrega celda de la comisaría, rodeada de yonkis, prostitutas, camellos... No me da tiempo a seguir elucubrando porque la cámara lenta ha recuperado de repente su habitual número de revoluciones y él está ante mí.

Se agacha a mi lado y clava en mis ojos sus increíbles ojos dorados como el sol mientras mi corazón amenaza con detenerse de un momento a otro.

 **Disculpe** \- Me dice con una voz grave y profunda - **¿le importaría decirme qué libro está leyendo?**

Le miro perpleja. Pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¿Y por qué me habla de usted? ¿Y ese acento de dónde es? ¿serbio, croata, ruso...?

 **¿El libro?**

 **El libro que está leyendo.** \- Señala la mesita donde mi maravilloso libro descansa, ajeno al tsunami que está azotando mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón. Miro el libro y me digo que parezco tonta.

 **Eh...** \- Señor, no me salen las palabras, se me ha secado la boca y mi lengua se ha puesto en huelga, creo que está tan pasmada como yo -. **Cin... Cincuenta sombras de Grey** \- Digo precipitadamente.

 **Parece muy divertido.**

 **¿Cómo dice?** \- Sigo pareciendo tonta, pero no lo puedo evitar, estoy que no doy crédito.

 **La he oído reír mientras lo leía y me preguntaba qué libro estaría leyendo que le hace tanta gracia** \- Responde con una gran sonrisa.

 **¡Oh, bueno, sí, claro! Yo... creo que me he olvidado de dónde estaba, lo siento.**

 **No se disculpe, por favor, me encanta su risa.**

Mi corazón se salta un latido, que creo que ya nunca lo recuperaré. Trago saliva intentando ordenar mis ideas, pero no las encuentro, se han ido de fiesta y están en medio del universo bailando con hadas y todos los personajes de los cuentos infantiles que habitan en ese mundo imaginario sólo al alcance de las mentes más pequeñas y que pueblan mi día a día.

Siento que mi cara empieza a ponerse del color de las granadas mientras me digo que con este bañador amarillo y el rojo carmesí de mis mejillas debo de parecer la bandera española. ¡Dios mío, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza! _¡Tan escandalosa he sido!_

 **Bueno, yo... tengo que irme** \- Digo incorporándome y recogiendo mis cosas apresuradamente. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí o me va a dar un ataque!

 **No, por favor, no se vaya** \- Dice acercando su mano a mi brazo, que aparto instintivamente. Tras su hombro, la rubia no deja de lanzarme miradas asesinas.

 **Es que... hace demasiado calor.**

La dignidad me impide salir corriendo. Cuando paso ante la barra, sus amigos me miran como si estuvieran haciéndome una radiografía. Me entran ganas de gritarles: "¡Quítense las gafas, la diosa es aquella, la rubia!". Atravieso la recepción mientras me digo que esta gente es muy rara y espero ante las puertas del ascensor intentando serenar mi respiración atolondrada. Cuando se abren y veo mi imagen en el espejo, siento más vergüenza todavía: mi cara parece un semáforo a punto de reventar.

Las puertas están a punto de cerrarse, y yo de soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, cuando una mano las detiene y mi corazón se queda en stand by. Una familia entra, ruidosa, como ocurre siempre cuando hay niños, y mi corazón comienza de nuevo a bombear. El niño, de unos trece años, está ensimismado en una de esas maquinitas que les tienen sorbido los sesos, y la niña, de unos cuatro, clava en mi cara sus ojillos azules mientras sus rizos rubios saltan a ambos lados de la suya como si tuviesen vida propia.

 **¿Por qué estás tan colorada?** -Me pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

 **Es que he tomado demasiado el sol.**

 **¿Y no te has puesto crema?**

 **Creo que me he olvidado.**

 **Sofía, no molestes** -interviene la madre.

Pero la niña está intrigada y me sigue mirando con curiosidad, así que espero, porque sé que no ha terminado conmigo.

 **Pues esta noche te va a costar dormir** \- Añade asintiendo vehementemente con la cabeza.

 **Tienes toda la razón** \- Digo dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice -. **Esta noche me va a costar dormir.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La premonición de la niña se cumplió. Tras bajar al comedor en el último turno de comidas esperando no encontrármelo allí, cosa que afortunadamente no ocurre, paso el resto de la tarde en mi maravillosa habitación intentando digerir lo que ha pasado, pero sin conseguirlo. Pero ¿es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¿Qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada.

¿Quién es ese hombre que me ha abordado sin pensárselo dos veces? ¿Y por qué a mí? Ha dicho que le gusta mi risa... ¿Y por qué no ha caído fulminado a los pies de la diosa rubia? Oh, Dios, qué ojos más bonitos tiene..., y su mirada... ¡parece que acaricia! Por suerte para mí, Sango acude a rescatarme de este diálogo silencioso que tengo conmigo misma, porque, sorprendentemente, mis dos ángeles se están echando una siesta. Sí, Sango es justo lo que necesito, otra diosa que me devuelva a la realidad.

 **Oye, ¿qué pasa con el libro? ¿Tan malo es?**

 **No, ¡qué va! El libro está genial, era simple curiosidad.**

 **Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu primer día entre las fieras de la sabana africana, has salido indemne?**

 **Oh, Sango, me temo que las fieras salvajes no son ni la mitad de peligrosas que algunos especímenes que tú y yo conocemos...**

 **Calla, calla, no te imaginas al que hemos agarrado hoy** \- Me dice mi querida Sango, quién además del drama que tiene en casa se las ve todos los días con auténticos lunáticos. ¡El trabajo de policía no es muy bien pagado! -. **Menudo tipo... Guardaba un auténtico arsenal debajo de la cama.** **Escucha, escucha... ¿No le oyes? Está en la celda gritando como un loco. Se ha metido no sé qué nueva droga de diseño y dice que le salen lagartijas por el ombligo; le hemos tenido que atar al catre.**

 **Pues, hablando de locuras, hoy me ha pasado algo que aún no acabo de creerme. He conocido a un dios griego.**

 **¡Venga ya! ¿El primer día y ya conoces a alguien? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!**

 **Pues... tiene unos ojos dorados más hermosos que jamás había visto en mi vida, y... creo que es ruso.**

 **¿En qué quedamos, Kag, es griego o ruso? -** Dice con una carcajada al verme tan animada.

 **Pues no lo sé con certeza, pero yo diría que por el acento es ruso.**

 **Bueno, ¿y qué más?**

 **Pues nada más, la verdad. Se ha acercado a preguntarme qué estaba leyendo.**

 **¡Qué poco romántico! Pero bueno, por algo se empieza.**

 **Sango, nunca había conocido a un hombre tan guapo... Pero lo más extraño de todo es que pasó descaradamente de una rubia de infarto que se le puso en bandeja. La dejó plantada y vino a hablar conmigo. No te imaginas cómo estaba la rubia, se subía por las paredes..., igual que una lagartija.**

 **Pues no veo qué tiene de extraño.**

 **Pues mucho, Sango, mucho. Que un hombre, ante un bocho y un Ferrari, elija el bocho tiene mucho de raro. No quiero ni imaginar qué interpretación daría mi psicólogo a semejante elección.**

 **Tu psicólogo sabe perfectamente lo que dice.**

 **Lo sé, Sango, por eso me da miedo.**

 **¿Sabes, Kag? Veo que aún no has conseguido quitártela.**

 **¿La qué?**

 **La venda, Kag, la venda. La que Naraku te puso ante los ojos y te hace ver la realidad distorsionada. Tú eres una mujer preciosa, guapa, inteligente, sensible, intuitiva, ingeniosa, cualquier hombre podría perder la cabeza por ti. Pero el cabrón de Naraku te puso la venda y ahí sigue, sin dejarte ver la realidad. Pues me alegro de que ese dios griego o ruso o de donde quiera que sea haya visto lo que hay en ti. Mereces ser feliz después de lo que has pasado... ¿Por qué no dejas de analizarlo todo y disfrutas? Es lo que yo haría.**

 **Porque yo, desgraciadamente, no soy como tú, Sango.**

 **Tú no tienes que ser como nadie, eres perfecta tal y como eres. Que hayas tenido malas experiencias en el pasado fue una simple cuestión de mala suerte, de muy mala suerte; caíste en manos de un elemento poco recomendable, por decirlo de una forma suave.**

 **Pues éste no sé si será también un elemento poco recomendable, Sango, tiene pinta de matón...** Le digo con una risa nerviosa -. **Va rodeado de guardaespaldas, al menos ésa es la impresión que me dieron, aunque también pensé si serían policías. ¡Oh, Sango, me he visto en el calabozo, atada con grilletes y rodeada de malhechores!**

 **¡Tú y tu imaginación! Deja de elucubrar, que te pierdes. Dime una cosa, ¿ese hombre te provoca miedo, como te pasa con Naraku?**

 **No... sólo me pone nerviosa, muy nerviosa.**

 **Bueno, pues fíate de tu instinto. El corazón a veces se equivoca, ya lo sabes, pero el instinto nunca falla.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que existiesen unos ojos así... Si ayer me gustó su risa, hoy sus ojos me han hipnotizado. Mirarme en ellos es como volver a mi hogar. ¡Pero la he asustado, qué estúpido he sido! Ahora, saldrá corriendo cada vez que me vea._

 **Miroku, necesito que me traigas de la librería Cincuenta sombras de Grey.**

 **¿Te han entrado ganas de leer?** Miroku sale y al cabo de un rato vuelve con el libro bajo el brazo y una gran expresión de desconcierto.

 **Sesshomaru, ¿estás seguro de que éste es el libro que quieres? Había cola para comprarlo, pero... todas eran mujeres.**

 **¿Recuerdas a la mujer de la piscina?**

 **¿La rubia? Claro.**

 **No, la otra, la guapa. Quiero saberlo todo de ella: edad, profesión, estado civil, aficiones, amigos, deudas, todo ¿Me entiendes?**

 **Sí, llamaré a Botan y...**

 **No, a Botan no, llama a Koga, es mejor.** Miroku coge el teléfono, todo se ha puesto en marcha.

Sesshomaru se acerca a la celosía y aparta las hojas, la terraza está vacía; se acomoda en una reposera y abre el libro.

 _Así que esto es lo que te gusta y te hace reír, pues bien, veamos._

Devora las páginas como si en ellas estuviese guardada la llave que necesita para llegar hasta la mujer que le ha robado el corazón. Pero cuanto más se adentra en la intrincada historia de Anastasia y Christian, más confuso se siente.

Hasta que llega un momento en que no entiende nada. _¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Si parecía muy tímida!_ A las dos de la madrugada ya no puede más, arroja el libro sobre la reposera y se pasea por la terraza frotándose la cabeza con desconcierto.

Cuando Miroku y Koga vuelven a la suite, le encuentran con una copa en la mano y caminando por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

 **¿Qué pasa, Sesshomaru, problemas?**

 **Sí, me temo que sí.**

 **¿Puedo ayudarte?**

 **No, necesito a una mujer.**

 **¡Ah, bueno, si sólo es eso!** -exclama Koga sirviéndose una copa-. **Abajo, en la disco, hay una rubia que estará encantada de subir.**

 **No, Koga, no, no quiero una rubia** \- Dice Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

 **Bueno, pues una morena, o quizás una pelirroja, me han dicho que las pelirrojas son muy fogosas...**

 **¡No entiendes nada, Koga! Lo que necesito es HABLAR con una mujer. Miroku, llama a Kagura.**

 **¿A estas horas? Si está de fiesta, se pondrá furiosa, y si no está de fiesta, se pondrá aún más furiosa.**

 **Pues como siempre** \- Dice Koga arrancándoles una carcajada.

Cuando Kagura contesta al otro lado del teléfono, Moriku se lo pasa a Sesshomaru rápidamente y se va a la otra habitación; Koga le sigue sin decir nada.

 **¿Qué demonios le pasa al jefe?** \- Pregunta Koga.

 **Lo peor que le podía pasar. Se ha enamorado** \- Dice Miroku, muy serio.

 **¡No es posible! ¿El jefe enamorado? ¿Y para qué llama a Kagura, para decírselo? ¡Joder, esto va a ser la tercera guerra mundial!**

Sí, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar, porque, como decía mi abuela, "Cuando el amor llega, la casa se llena de problemas" - Afirma Miroku con mucha solemnidad.

 **Sesshomaru, ¿de verdad me llamas a estas horas porque no entiendes un libro y quieres que te lo explique? ¿Te has vuelto loco?**

 **No.**

 **¿Has bebido?**

 **No estoy borracho, sólo dime si lo has leído.**

 **No, no lo he leído y no creo que lo haga. Después de lo que me has hecho, ¿me pides que te haga un favor? ¡No tienes vergüenza, Taisho!** \- Y sin más, cuelga.

 **Chicos** \- Dice Sesshomaru entrando en la habitación - **Kagura no puede ayudarme en esto. Necesito a una mujer... inteligente.**

 **¡Rin!** \- Exclaman al unísono.

 **Sí, ya lo había pensado** \- Sesshomaru se frota la barbilla, concentrado - **Pero es que Rin es tan joven... Bueno, puedo probar. Ponme con ella.** \- Miroku le pasa el teléfono a regañadientes, le encanta hablar con Rin, es tan especial...

 **¡Hola, cariño!** \- Dice Sesshomaru alegremente

 **¿Qué pasa, Sessh?** \- La intuición de Rin va tres calles por delante de ella.

 **Verás, quería preguntarte algo sobre un libro... Me han hablado de él y he pensado que quizás tú lo conozcas y puedas aconsejarme... Ya sabes, decirme si es bueno, si es aburrido, esas cosas...**

 **¿Y de qué libro se trata?**

 **Eh... Cincuenta sombras de Grey.**

 _Silencio._

 **Rin, ¿estás ahí?**

 **Sí.**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Lo conoces?**

 **Sí.**

 **¿Lo has leído?**

 **Sí.**

 **¡Oh, estupendo, dime!**

Pero Rin se queda en silencio un buen rato.

 **¿Qué pasa, Sesshy?**

 **Nada, cariño, no pasa nada, sólo quiero saber si te ha gustado, si está bien, si es divertido...**

 **Sí, sí y sí. Me ha gustado, está muy bien y me ha parecido muy pero que muy divertido. Dime, ¿esto te animará a leerlo?** \- No, a Rin no se la puede engañar, él debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

 **¿Quieres preguntarme algo más, Sesshomaru?**

 **Sí, Rin** \- Dice suspirando - **Quiero saber por qué a una mujer le gusta y le divierte este libro.**

 **¿Lo has leído verdad? ¿Y me equivoco si digo que... no has entendido nada?**

Sesshomaru ríe.

 **¿Quién es ella, Sessh?**

 **Aún no lo sé, lo estoy investigando.**

 **Querrás decir que "la" estás investigando** \- Dice Rin provocando otra risa en su hermano - **¿Y a ella le gusta el libro?**

 **Sí, ella... se ríe cuando lo lee.**

 **Ya, y tú te estás preguntando si lo que realmente le gusta es... el sado.** No puede creer que esté hablando de semejante asunto con su hermana pequeña, esto parece el mundo al revés, Rin siempre ha acudido a él cuando ha tenido problemas, y ahora la moneda se ha dado la vuelta.

 **Verás, Rin, es que me ha dado la impresión de que es una persona muy tímida y no me creo nada que le gusten... esas cosas.**

" **Esas cosas", ya. O sea, que has llegado a la conclusión de que si le gusta ese libro es porque le gusta el sado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?**

 **Bueno..., sí.**

 **¡Oh, Señor, pero qué simples pueden llegar a ser los hombres!** \- Exclama Rin mientras él abre los ojos asombrado - **Este libro no habla de sado, Sesshy. Habla de amor, del amor con mayúsculas, del amor profundo, verdadero y sobre todo incondicional. Y habla de los miedos que nos atenazan y nos impiden amar. Habla de las murallas que construimos a nuestro alrededor para defendernos de esos miedos y que no nos dejan avanzar, crecer, amar. Habla de la fuerza del amor, de la pasión, de la atracción, de la confianza, del deseo y, sí, del sexo, porque el sexo también forma parte del amor.**

 **¡Oh, Rin, qué sería de mi vida sin ti!**

 **No tan literaria, seguro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 _ **Faby Sama**_

 _ **Naoki Caos**_

 _ **Lica**_

 _ **Y a todos los que leen**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **.**

 **Saludos**


	5. Que voy a hacer?

.

Mi segundo día de vacaciones comienza también sorprendentemente temprano, tan temprano que, cuando entro en el comedor, lo hago de un humor de perros, preguntándome: ¿ _Cuándo piensa mi_ _reloj interno enterarse de que estoy de vacaciones? ¿El último día?_

MAM: **Anda, deja de refunfuñar y mira al fondo** \- Unos ojos dorados como el mismo sol están clavados en mí mientras sus manos, sus grandes manos, se llevan una taza de café a su increíble boca.

MAB: **Pues no, no fue una alucinación, existe de verdad. Lo que no sé, es de qué extraño planeta** **habrá llegado, porque de este no es, eso seguro.**

Les dejo revoloteando por el comedor mientras siguen sus investigaciones intentando averiguar de qué extraña galaxia ha llegado ojos dorados, y me paseó por el bufé mirándolo todo, no sé para qué, porque acabo eligiendo mi desayuno de siempre. Me siento a una mesa junto a las grandes cristaleras que dan al jardín interior, que es una auténtica delicia.

Mi psicólogo dijo una vez que el potencial de la raza humana es infinito, que, si los esfuerzos encaminados a hacer el mal se revirtiesen en hacer el bien, la mayoría de los problemas que atenazan nuestra sociedad no existirían. Recuerdo la cara de Sango cuando se lo conté. Me miró muy seria y dijo con rotundidad: "Ese tipo tiene que ir al psicólogo".

Reviso mi teléfono y encuentro lo que necesito para quitarme el mal humor, un extenso y divertido mensaje de mi sobrina, supongo que, bajado de internet, en el que relata con todo lujo de detalles los innumerables beneficios que el orgasmo proporciona a la mente y al cuerpo. Mensaje que completa con una foto de su madre echándole una de sus broncas y bajo la que ha escrito: "Ella aún no lo ha descubierto, Tis".

Con la sonrisa inundando mi cara, levanto la cabeza y ahí siguen los ojos dorados clavados en mí. Se me acelera el corazón sólo con mirarle; para distraerme, paseo la vista por su mesa, sobre la que una cajetilla de tabaco me confirma que tenemos las mismas debilidades, como las califica mi psicólogo, al que, dada la insistencia con que vuelve a mi mente una y otra vez, a partir de ahora denominaré MS, para abreviar.

Salgo del comedor sintiendo sobre mi espalda esos ojos que me atraviesan y me doy un paseo por recepción pensando en qué emplear las horas que tengo por delante cuando, sobre una puerta, veo un gran cartel: BICICLETAS.

MAB: **No estaría mal que hicieras un poco de ejercicio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez?**

MAM: **Hace dos años.**

MAB: **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

MAM: **Porque es el mismo tiempo que lleva sin echar un polvo. Dos años, tres meses y cinco** **días.**

MAB: **Pero... pero...**

MAM: **¿Qué pasa? Hay quien marca en el calendario el aniversario, los cumpleaños, las** **vacaciones, los días de asuntos propios... Yo marco los polvos.**

Alquilo una bicicleta para todo el día y, tras mirar sorprendida el casco que me ponen en las manos, voy a cambiarme de ropa. El bañador amarillo, unos pantalones cortos blancos, porque ya es hora de que mis piernas tomen un poco de color, una camiseta azul y la mochila de las excursiones.

Dejo el casco sobre la cama, porque no voy a correr ninguna etapa ciclista, sino a dar un simple paseo en bici, y me lanzo a la aventura. ¿Adónde voy? No lo sé. ¿Volveré sana y salva? Tampoco lo sé.

Andar en bicicleta es como el sexo: una vez aprendes, ya no lo olvidas, no importa lo poco o mucho que practiques, ahí está, es un conocimiento adquirido que nunca te abandona. Y así, con la palabra "sexo" rondando mi cabeza, sin saber que seguirá en ella durante todo el día y buena parte de la noche, y subida a un sillín tremendamente incómodo, salgo a la carretera sin tener ni la más remota idea de a dónde se dirige. Simplemente me dejo llevar por el impulso irrefrenable de sentirme libre.

MAB: **Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada, te hacía falta.**

MAM: **Y llevas más tiempo sin follar y te hace más falta.**

Me río de mis propios pensamientos mientras me digo que por suerte existe la masturbación, si no fuese así, los que no tenemos pareja estaríamos subiéndonos por las paredes todo el día o, lo que es peor, consumiendo psicotrópicos sin parar.

Pedaleo alegremente intentando olvidar los problemas que dejé en la península, como aquí la llaman, y que allí seguirán cuando vuelva. Quiero disfrutar de este oasis que la vida, la incisiva de mi sobrina y la tenaz de mi amiga Sango me han regalado.

Al cabo de una hora de incesante pedaleo, llego a un precioso pueblecito de casas blancas, con balcones adornados con flores de todos los colores. Paseo por sus calles impregnándome de su aroma y recalo en el bar de la plaza, donde me dejo caer en una silla y me bebo una botella de agua de una sentada. Y mientras les doy a mis piernas una pequeña tregua para que se recuperen, tomo un periódico y leo las mismas desgracias de siempre, cuando una risa llega hasta mis oídos.

La familia del ascensor, sin el padre, ha tenido mí misma idea: madre e hija aparecen montadas en sendas bicicletas con el reglamentario casco en la cabeza; el hijo camina tras ellas con la bicicleta al lado y con cara de pocos amigos **. —¡Deja de reírte, enana!** —le dice a su hermana cuando se sientan—. **¡Tampoco creo que sea para tanto!**

 **¡No sabes andar en bici, no sabes!**

 **¡Ya está bien, Kanna!** —dice la madre frunciendo el ceño. - **Hoy es un buen día para aprender, Shippo.**

 **¡No quiero aprender, no me gusta la bici! Ya te dije que prefería quedarme en el hotel con papá, pero ¡nunca me escuchas!**

 **Bueno, se acabó** —Zanja la madre poniéndose seria—. **Hemos venido de vacaciones para hacer cosas juntos y vamos a hacerlas tanto si te gusta como si no.**

 **Ya. ¿Y por qué no ha venido también papá?** \- pregunta el niño, enfadado.

 **Papá trabaja mucho y está cansado, tenemos que dejarle descansar.**

 **Sí, mami** —Interviene la niña—. **Pero ¿por qué tiene que roncar tanto? ¡A mí me despierta**! - No puedo evitar una carcajada, la espontaneidad de los niños es lo mejor en momentos de tensión; si nos detuviéramos a escucharlos, podríamos aprender de ellos.

Cuando me levanto para irme, la niña me mira fijamente y frunce el ceño, así que al llegar a su lado me paro.

 **¿Qué?** — Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **¿Dónde está tu casco?**

 **Lo he olvidado en el hotel.**

 **Siempre te olvidas las cosas... La crema... El casco...** — Dice moviendo las manitas en el aire.

 **Otra vez tengo que darte la razón.** —No puedo evitar otra risa **— Es que soy muy despistada.**

Me alejo de la familia sintiéndome tremendamente bien al comprobar que no he perdido mi sentido del humor, ese que a Naraku tanto le gustaba al principio pero que consiguió enterrar bajo lo más profundo del miedo.

A mediodía llego a otro precioso pueblecito y decido parar a comer. Tras tomar un delicioso café, me doy una vuelta por sus calles y, al final de un paseo bordeado por increíbles árboles, encuentro una maravillosa playa de arena negra. ¡Dios, todo lo que hay en estas islas me parece precioso! Así debió de sentirse Eva en el Paraíso, si es que existió realmente.

MAB: **Pero ¿cómo puedes ponerlo en duda? ¡Eso es un sacrilegio!**

MAM: **¡Qué exagerado eres! Sacrilegio son otras cosas. Y lo del Paraíso tampoco está tan claro.**

MAB: **Pero el Papa dice...**

MAM: **¡Uy! No nombres la soga en casa del ahorcado.**

MAB: **¿Qué quieres decir?**

MAM: **¿No te has enterado? ¡Ha dimitido!**

MAB: **¿Quéee...?**

La playa está casi vacía, y la poca gente que hay está en pareja, así que es como si no estuvieran.

Bajo por la rampa y apoyo la bici contra unas rocas. Me desnudo y, al sentir la arena abrasadora bajo las plantas de mis pies, pienso que se podría freír un huevo en ella y me voy rápidamente al agua. Me dejo acariciar por el agua, sintiéndome libre, maravillosamente libre.

Es estupendo sentirse así después de haber estado tan prisionera. Me quedo flotando boca arriba e intento atesorar en mi memoria cada minuto de estos momentos. Sé que a mi vuelta los problemas seguirán allí, esperándome, y entonces tendré que echar mano de todas mis fuerzas para enfrentarme de nuevo a mi realidad, pero entretanto quiero disfrutar de cada segundo que estoy viviendo.

Pero parece que el destino no está por la labor de dejarme disfrutar de unos momentos de serenidad. Mientras mi mente sigue enfrascada en mis reflexiones, mis ojos captan a un grupo de hombres de negro en la rampa de acceso. Mis transmisores neuronales, esos que funcionan como les da la gana, tardan en reaccionar ante semejante visión y, cuando lo hacen, es como si alguien hubiese pulsado un botón rojo.

Todas mis células nerviosas se activan de repente: envían señales de alerta a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, y éste reacciona de la única forma que sabe hacerlo: escondiéndose.

Me sumerjo en el agua todo el tiempo que puedo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ojos dorados y sus hombres! Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? No quiero salir, pero mis pulmones gritan desesperados: "¡Aire, aire!" y no me queda más remedio que obedecerles.

Se sientan directamente sobre la arena y contemplan el mar mientras hablan en un extraño idioma, no sé cuál, aunque tampoco importa mucho; lo mío con los idiomas es un caso perdido. Sigo nadando, o más bien haciendo que nado, porque en esto tampoco soy muy buena, mientras me pregunto cuánto tiempo pensarán quedarse.

Pero cuando los veo sacar los cigarrillos me doy cuenta de que la cosa va para largo. ¡Oh, Señor, qué ganas me están entrando de fumar! Entonces ocurre algo que pone en peligro mi integridad física.

¡Ojos dorados se levanta y se quita la camiseta! La boca se me abre sola y me trago media playa. No me queda más remedio que darle la razón a MAB, ese hombre no es de este planeta, ni siquiera de esta galaxia, debe de pertenecer a un universo paralelo aún por descubrir. ¡Ese cuerpo no es normal, no señor, no lo es!

¡Y encima tiene el pecho cubierto de vello, como a mí me gusta! Bueno, en realidad, a la que le gusta es a mi madre, y esa preferencia se ha colado en mi mente como una reminiscencia del pasado: "Un hombre sin pelo en el pecho no es un hombre". Se lo oí repetir tantas veces que, dado que ella es una experta en la materia, mi subconsciente decidió hacerle caso y el mantra se me ha grabado para siempre.

Se acerca a la orilla y se moja los pies mirando la inmensidad que se despliega ante sus ojos, pero entonces esos ojos que parecen dos estrellas se posan en mí. Tomo aire y me sumerjo todo el tiempo que puedo, pero por suerte MAM acude en mi ayuda.

MAM: **Tranquila, ayer en la piscina no te bañaste, así que no podrá reconocerte por tu nefasto estilo.**

Salgo a la superficie boqueando como un pez asustado y le veo volver junto al grupo; se sienta, pero sus ojos no dejan de mirarme. Sigo nadando con mi nefasto estilo porque es lo único que puedo hacer: izquierda-derecha, izquierda-derecha, izquierda-derecha... ¡Ya no puedo más, estoy empezando a tener calambres! Dios, mañana no podré moverme del dolor muscular que tendré... ¡Y éstos que no se van!

Quince minutos más tarde, en vista de que los hombres de negro no levantan el campamento, no me queda más remedio que salir del agua, o eso, o servir de comida a los peces. Salgo tambaleante; estoy mareada, no sé si por el ejercicio o porque él está cerca, pero, sea por lo que sea, todo me da vueltas.

Tomo la ropa y, sin esperar a que el bañador se seque, me visto, me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y, con las zapatillas en la mano, agarro la bici y me encamino hacia la rampa. Entonces le veo de pie mirándome fijamente; parece que esté haciendo esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre mí, así que me entra el pánico y me apresuro a marcharme, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que la arena me está quemando los pies.

Pero ¿es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¡A la rubia es a la que tienes que buscar! ¡Ella está dispuesta, yo no! Subo la rampa corriendo y sin atreverme a mirar atrás, la dignidad la he dejado en el agua. Cuando pierdo de vista la playa, respiro profundamente y me paro, y entonces la realidad de lo que ha pasado se muestra ante mis ojos reflejada en el escaparate de una tienda.

Mi precioso pantalón blanco se pega a mi culo como una segunda piel transparentándolo todo y mi camiseta azul lo mismo pero peor, porque mis pezones han decidido ponerse firmes sin que se les dé la orden y ahí están: apuntando hacia el firmamento cual flechas a punto de ser lanzadas. Claro, por eso él parecía una fiera a punto de atacar, ¡todo mi cuerpo emitía señales!

Inicio lentamente el camino de vuelta. Mis reservas de energías, esas que intentaba recargar cuando él llegó, se han evaporado por completo, creo que se quedaron en el agua, junto con la dignidad, y mientras pedaleo despacio llega a mi mente la última sesión con MS. La culpa la tienen mis pezones, que ahí siguen, apuntando al horizonte, recordándome que mi cuerpo sigue vivo y anhelante.

En la que sería nuestra última sesión, MS me recibió muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero cuando me senté frente a él, atacó de lleno. Cuando por su boca salió la frase: "Hoy quiero que hablemos de sexo", le miré preocupada, preguntándome si le habría dado un ictus o si sencillamente no había escuchado ni una sola de las palabras que le había dicho entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Y, mientras me debatía entre gritarle con todas mis fuerzas o fumarme un cigarrillo con el que calmar mis alterados nervios, se sentó a mi lado, sacó la cajetilla y me ofreció uno. Y es que MS tiene muchos títulos colgados en las paredes, pero le falta uno de alguna reconocida sociedad internacional de poderes paranormales, porque MS lee el pensamiento.

Encendí el cigarrillo, las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos y mi mano fue directa hacia la caja de pañuelos, esa que, muy previsoramente, siempre estaba sobre la mesa y que ya había tenido que reponer varias veces, mientras MS, con palabras perfectamente moduladas, me aseguraba que nunca habíamos hablado de sexo por la sencilla razón de que lo que Naraku me había hecho no era sexo sino un mero instrumento, el que tenía más a mano, dado que la imaginación no era una de sus virtudes.

La verdadera intención de mi marido cuando me violaba no era follarme, sino someterme; utilizaba el sexo como un simple instrumento con el que romper todo lo que me hacía fuerte: mi dignidad, mis principios, mi confianza, mi seguridad... Y todo con el único objetivo de hacerse con lo que más ansiaba: mi voluntad.

Una vez conseguido eso, ya era completamente suya, porque sin voluntad no somos nada. Mientras las palabras de MS siguen en mi mente, serenándola con su habitual cadencia y sus impecables razonamientos, y mis piernas pedalean despacio creyendo ingenuamente que el regreso al hotel será un agradable paseo, en el horizonte de mi vida se está formando, sin yo saberlo, el mayor de los cataclismos, un terremoto de sentimientos se prepara para zarandear mi dormido corazón, un tsunami de sensaciones se dispone a despertar mis mariposas dormidas.

Al doblar una curva, la familia del hotel aparece ante mis ojos sentada en el arcén. La madre tiene una rodilla ensangrentada y las bicicletas están tiradas por el suelo.

 **¿Sabes?** — dice la niña cuando me acerco —. **¡Es que un coche nos pasó tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca, que mamá se cayó!**

Mis manos toman el control. Mi mochila (es la que llevo a las excursiones del colegio) siempre está super abastecida por lo que pueda pasar. Le limpio la herida, que es muy pequeña, y, cuando le estoy colocando una gasa, un coche se para a nuestro lado y ojos dorados y sus hombres de negro bajan de él.

El conductor habla con la madre y se ofrece a llevarlos mientras ojos dorados clava en mis ojos su mirada durante un tiempo que me parece eterno. Siento que el viento ha dejado de soplar, que el sol se ha escondido tras las nubes y que el hermoso paisaje ha desaparecido de mi vista. Mis ojos se estremecen con la caricia de los suyos, porque su mirada no es una mirada, es una lenta caricia.

Mis manos siguen su actividad, intentan meter en la mochila las cosas que he sacado, pero, naturalmente, su coordinación deja mucho que desear. Mi sistema nervioso está ocupado intentando frenar el ataque de pánico que amenaza con salir de su escondrijo y ponerme en una situación aún más violenta, pero este flujo de energía que se ha instaurado entre nuestros ojos no me permite apartarlos de él.

Se acerca lentamente y se agacha frente a mí, sus manos recogen las cosas del suelo y las ponen en las mías dejando en ellas una suave caricia. Su caricia atraviesa la piel de mis manos, se mezcla en mi torrente sanguíneo con todos los nutrientes que mi cuerpo necesita para vivir y me recorre despacio hasta llegar al corazón, donde se queda para siempre.

Su efecto es inmediato, tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi mente, como si de una auténtica inyección de alguna droga se tratara... Nunca he experimentado ninguna, pero tiene que ser algo parecido a esto, porque quiero más..., quiero más..., quiero más...

Mi cara se enciende al instante, y la niña, que parece que no puede tener la boca cerrada, la abre para dejarme en evidencia. ¡Como si hiciera falta!

 **¡Ves, otra vez te has puesto colorada por no ponerte crema!** \- La sonrisa que me regala es una nueva caricia que entra por mis globos oculares y llega directa a mi estómago, donde el enjambre comienza a desperezarse y a extender suavemente sus alas. Yo las llamo las mariposas de la vida, las que Naraku intentó matar a cañonazos pero que supieron refugiarse en espera de tiempos mejores.

Y aquí están los nuevos tiempos y aquí están ellas, haciéndome de nuevo cosquillas, acariciándome con sus alas y provocándome de nuevo la risa. Y como si la risa en mi boca fuese la señal de partida, su mano se acerca a mi cara y deja en ella una nueva caricia. El viento revuelve mi pelo y me hace regresar a la realidad en el preciso momento en que la Tierra vuelve a girar.

La familia se ha levantado del suelo y nos miran esperando a que volvamos a este mundo que nos rodea. Nos alzamos a la vez. Los hombres de negro vuelven al coche; él lo hace lentamente, pero cuando va a subir me mira muy serio.

 **¿No le han dado un casco?** \- Antes de que pueda inventar una disculpa y abrir la boca para contestar, la sabidilla se me adelanta.

 **¡Se le he olvidado, como la crema! ¡Es que es una despistada!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Regreso al hotel en compañía de la familia. La niña pega brincos a nuestro alrededor sin descanso y charlamos de temas intrascendentes, hasta que la madre ya no puede más y deja que su curiosidad tome el mando.

 **No parecía tener muchas ganas de irse, ¿verdad?** \- dice con una sonrisa pícara—. **¿Lo conoces?**

 **No... Bueno, ayer lo vi en la piscina.**

 **¡Sí, es difícil no verle!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Me acuesto en esta cama que hoy más que nunca parece un mar en calma porque me han puesto sábanas también azules, pero incomprensiblemente, tras un día agotador y lleno de sobresaltos, Morfeo no aparece por mi habitación. En medio de vueltas y más vueltas, que transforman el mar en calma en una auténticamarea, sus ojos aparecen en mi mente, no me los puedo quitar de la cabeza. ¿Quién es ese hombre que me mira como si quisiese comerme?

MAM: **Bueno, hay que reconocer que eres una mujer apetecible.**

 **Lo dices por los michelines que empiezan a notarse, ¿verdad?** **La rubia despampanante no tiene michelines, ella es perfecta tiene un cuerpo escultural y una cara preciosa. ¿Por qué no se fijó en ella? No lo entiendo.** _"Me gusta tu risa."_ **¿Por qué le gusta mi risa? No entiendo nada.**

MAB: **Tienes una risa muy bonita. Bueno, y otras muchas cosas, aunque tú no las veas.**

MAM: **Sí, Sango tiene razón cuando dice que no ha conseguido quitarse la venda, por eso no es capaz de ver la realidad que tiene delante. ¿Te has fijado en sus piernas? Son impresionantes. Bueno, por no hablar de sus pechos.**

 **Perdona, pero que ustedes me hablen de realidad es cuando menos... sarcástico. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no acudieron en mi ayuda cuando las mariposas comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas en el estómago? Los necesitaba, no sabía dónde tenía la mano derecha ni la izquierda.**

MAB: **No podíamos, lo tenemos prohibido.**

MAM: **Es por el dichoso tema del libre albedrío. Podemos escucharte y hablar contigo desde la reflexión, pero cuando estás en acción no podemos intervenir; las decisiones las tienes que tomar tú y sólo tú. Es la única regla que respeto, vi lo que le hicieron a un compañero que se metió donde no debía y no quiero que me pase lo mismo.**

MAB: **Sí, ya sé de quién hablas. Lo que no sé es adónde le enviaron al final.**

MAM: **Al peor sitio al que le podían mandar.**

MAB: **¿Al purgatorio?**

MAM: **No, a reclamaciones.**

En vista de que siguen con su charla sin hacerme ningún caso ni darme ninguna explicación de lo que está pasando en mi vida, me levanto de la cama y salgo a la terraza a leer un rato. Intento concentrarme en la lectura pero no me quito de la cabeza la imagen del hombre venido de otra galaxia caminando a cámara lenta hacia mí.

Sus preciosos ojos lo inundan todo. Vuelvo a la cama y, tras dar mil y una vueltas sin conseguir encontrar la postura con la que mi cuerpo logre relajarse, abro los ojos y una vez más la realidad se muestra ante mí con toda su crudeza. _No puedo dormir porque estoy excitada._

MAB: **¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Es pecado! El sexto mandamiento lo dice claramente...**

MAM: **Los mandamientos dicen muchas cosas que son imposibles de cumplir. Por cierto, ¿has visto a ese cura al que han pillado en pleno bosque haciéndoselo con otro tipo?.**

MAB: **¿Qué?...**

MAM: **Lo que oyes, el cura que con el nombre que tiene no me extraña que lo encontraran metiéndole su paquete en la boca a otro... Las imágenes de su miembro en boca ajena están circulando por todas las redacciones periodísticas.**

MAB: **¡Oh, Señor, oh, Señor, oh, Señor! -** Dice mientras se tapa la cara con las manos y se va en dirección hacia quién sabe dónde.

MAM: **Estará ocupado un buen rato, nena, tiene mucho en lo que pensar, así que tú a lo tuyo, estás de vacaciones, disfruta.**

Cierro los ojos y me abandono al deseo. Aparto las sábanas y dejo que mis manos tomen el control de mi excitada piel mientras unos ojos dorados como el caliente sol lo inundan todo con su brillo. Cómo me gustaría que fuesen sus manos las que me acariciasen... Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me acaricia..., tanto tiempo...

Lentamente me sumerjo en un mar de placer, mi respiración se acelera, estoy ardiendo y los gemidos salen de mi boca sin control, esos ojos lo llenan todo, lo envuelven todo, lo dominan todo, y entonces llega el orgasmo, intenso, abrasador, devastador, maravilloso, y yo... me dejo ir, me dejo ir, me voy con ojos dorados, me pierdo en un mar de placer que me hace sentir viva de nuevo.

Cuando los espasmos del orgasmo abandonan mi cuerpo y mi respiración se acompasa de nuevo, mi materia gris recupera su capacidad de pensar coherentemente y me doy cuenta de que no he cerrado las puertas de la terraza. ¡Con lo escandalosa que soy! Y entonces la imagen de los padres del ascensor tapándoles los oídos a los niños me hace explotar en una carcajada interminable que, sorprendentemente, es el reclamo perfecto para Morfeo, quien llega al momento en su particular nube blanca y me lleva al relajante país de los sueños.

 **Así que estás ahí, risa bonita... ¿Y también eran tuyos esos gemidos? ¿No estarás acompañada? -** piensa Sesshomaru al otro lado de la celosía — **Tu risa me gusta, pero tus gemidos me vuelven loco... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, risa bonita? ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora?** —piensa con una sonrisa en la boca mientras entra en la suite y ve su enorme erección. Se sienta en el sofá, hunde la cara entre las manos y suspira profundamente—. **¿Qué voy a hacer?.**

.

.

.

 ** _Nota: Espero que no sea para ustedes muy repetitivo el que ella se refiera a el como ojos dorados cada cuanto puede, lo que pasa es que ella aun no sabe su nombre._**

.

 _ **Saludos especiales a:**_

 **Naoki Caos**

 **Lica**

 **Veros**

 **Faby Sama**

 **Y a todos los que leen**

.

Hasta la próxima.

.

Gothika


	6. 3 frentes para conquistar

Por fin ha ocurrido lo que estaba deseando desde mi primer día de vacaciones. ¡Mi reloj interno ha muerto!

Me levanto con la sensación de haber dormido veinte horas, salgo a la terraza y me recibe un día gris, pero con una temperatura de lo más agradable. Me pongo unos vaqueros, una camiseta fucsia y sandalias del mismo color y bajo al comedor, que, naturalmente, encuentro cerrado a semejantes horas. Me acomodo en la barra de la cafetería, donde un sonriente camarero pone ante mí un café americano que huele deliciosamente bien y un cruasán que huele aún mejor.

En el otro extremo de la barra, un hombre de negro lee muy concentrado un periódico de extraños caracteres, pero cuando el camarero sonriente, y probablemente aburrido, intenta entablar conversación preguntándome si me estoy divirtiendo en mis vacaciones, el hombre de negro le dedica una mirada heladora.

Tras un desayuno que me sabe a gloria y una conversación de lo más entretenida, me encamino hacia el mercadillo que me ha recomendado el camarero. No quiero volver a la piscina, aún no estoy preparada para ver a ojos dorados, sólo de pensarlo mi corazón se acelera, y no he venido aquí para sufrir un infarto.

Dicen que comprar es uno de esos placeres reservados al sexo femenino, pero yo tengo mis dudas.

No suelo practicarlo con frecuencia. Naturalmente, algo tendrá que ver el hecho de que mi sueldo de maestra ha ido incomprensiblemente menguando con los años mientras que el IVA ha ido incomprensiblemente subiendo, lo cual ha provocado que tanto yo como los demás miembros del sindicato hayamos tenido que apretarnos los cinturones que no tenemos para así hacer las delicias de los que, cogiendo aviones libremente, se presentan en Suiza con maletas cargadas de dinero.

Pero por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, decido alegrar este día gris sumergiéndome en un consumismo total y absoluto que, sorprendentemente, me resulta de los más agradable y relajante.

A mediodía decido reponer fuerzas en la preciosa terraza de un restaurante. Con una fresca ensalada, seguida de un delicioso arroz y un postre que hace que me relama, las vistas que tengo ante mis ojos pasan de maravillosas a sencillamente sublimes. Y mientras doy cuenta de un delicioso café y enciendo un cigarrillo diciéndome que no me podría sentir mejor, mi móvil comienza a sonar y en su pantalla de última generación aparece el nombre de alguien con quien no me apetece nada hablar: MAMÁ.

Mi madre es portadora del extraño gen de la inoportunidad, pero lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que no le importa tenerlo, fundamentalmente porque para ella sus asuntos son siempre lo primero, están antes que nada y que nadie. Sí, sé que no está bien hablar así de la persona que me dio la vida, pero ésa ha sido su única contribución como madre; una vez me trajo a este mundo, consideró que ya había cumplido con todas sus obligaciones al respecto. Tras mucho dudar, acabo aceptando la llamada, como siempre, aun a sabiendas de que hablar con ella probablemente estropeará mi estupendo día de compras.

 **Hola, mamá.**

 **Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, ¡no lo vas a creer!** — Ni siquiera pregunta cómo estoy - **Tengo un nuevo novio, pero éste no es como los demás, nena, no, no, no, no te lo vas a** **creer.** \- Pongo los ojos en blanco porque de mi madre me lo creo todo. A saber, con qué me sale ahora... ¿No se habrá vuelto lesbiana? Ya era lo que me faltaba, aguantar a una madrastra... ¡Hay que ver cuánto daño ha hecho Blancanieves!

 **No me digas que es una mujer.**

 **¡Por Dios, Kagome, qué cosas dices! A mí me gustan los hombres.** \- ¡Seré tonta, cómo no se me ha ocurrido! - **Me he echado un novio cibernético. ¿No te parece alucinante? A mi amiga Sonomi** **sus hijos le han regalado un ordenador, que ya podras tomar nota tu hermano y tú, por cierto, el** **otro día estuvimos chateando con unos chicos de Alaska, son españoles y están allí de vacaciones y bla... bla... bla...**

Mi madre sigue y sigue hablando mientras yo me desconecto. Abro la boca echando volutas de humo y me imagino a un par de chavales aburridos en cualquier cibercafé, disfrutando y riéndose mientras les cuentan mentira tras mentira a mi superficial madre y a su amiga Sonomi.

No puedo evitar que me dé la risa. Mi madre chateando..., si no sabe ni encender un ordenador... Si esta mujer que está al otro lado del teléfono no fuese mi madre, pensaría que sencillamente es genial, pero es que ¡es mi madre! La que me ha tocado en suerte. Y mientras ella continúa con su particular monólogo, yo dejo volar mi imaginación y me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida con una madre diferente. Quizás las inseguridades que tengo no estarían ahí, aunque también podría ser que, en lugar de éstas, tuviese otras aún peores, porque las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor, al menos eso decía MS.

Es algo que nunca he entendido de él; se supone que tenía que animarme y hacerme ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pero se empeñaba en hacerme ver el malo. A veces me he preguntado si no lo haría premeditadamente para ponerme en situaciones límite y hacer aflorar así mis miedos más ocultos a la superficie...

 **Nena..., ¿estás ahí?**

 **Sí, sí, estoy aquí** \- digo volviendo a la realidad.

 **Bueno, pues no lo vas a creer, pero los chicos dicen que van a venir la semana que viene y que quieren conocernos. ¿No te parece increíble?**

 **Sí, mamá, me parece increíble.** — Ya pueden esperar sentadas.

 **Por cierto, el otro día me preguntaron por ti.** \- Me quedo con el cigarrillo en el aire. - **Me** **encontré con Naraku en el centro comercial. ¡Está más guapo que nunca! Llevaba un traje que ha** **tenido que costarle una fortuna y una corbata que quitaba el sentido. Tenía mucho interés en saber a** **dónde habías ido de vacaciones. No entiendo cómo no vuelves con él, sigue coladito por ti.**

 **¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, mamá?** \- Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

 **¡Oh, ya sé que tiene carácter, ya lo sé! Pero qué sería de un hombre si no lo tuviera... Los** **hombres sin carácter no valen para nada, te lo aseguro, y si no, mira a tu padre, un fracasado. ¿Qué habría sido de ustedes si no fuera por mí?**

 **¡Mamá, ya está bien, ya está bien! ¡Sabes lo que Naraku me hizo! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?**

 **Hay que ver cómo te pones... ¡No se puede hablar contigo! Aún no entiendo qué vio en ti ese** **hombre, la verdad, eres igual que tu padre.**

MS la llamaba "madrerrobaenergías" y decía que el problema no era ella, sino yo, y que en cuanto aprendiese a decirle "NO", todo ese flujo de energía que salía de mi cuerpo y llegaba al suyo se interrumpiría, y cuando eso ocurriese habría llegado a la edad adulta.

No estaba muy segura de ello, pero, dado que tenía muchos títulos colgados en las paredes, llegué a la conclusión de que debía creerle me dijera lo que me dijese. El día que comenzó siendo gris ha desaparecido dando paso a un sol radiante, pero yo no lo veo, todo mi mundo se ha visto rodeado por una espesa bruma sobre la que la sombra de mi madre sobrevuela sin dejar que se disipe.

Vuelvo al hotel cargada de bolsas y sintiéndome tremendamente cansada, tan cansada que me voy a la habitación y paso allí el resto del día, ni siquiera bajo a cenar, se me han quitado las ganas de todo, hasta de comer.

MAB: **Esto es más grave de lo que pensábamos.**

MAM: **Kaede ya nos advirtió que esa mujer no era una buena influencia para ella. Deberíamos** **hacer algo al respecto. ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho? "Madrerrobaenergías." ¿Eso no está penado en el** **código?.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sesshomaru está en la barra del bar con Miroku cuando la ven entrar atravesando las grandes puertas giratorias. Sus ojos se clavan en ella, recorren su cuerpo lentamente y siguen todos sus movimientos.

Camina despacio, cargada con dos grandes bolsas, pero cuando la recepcionista envía al botones, declina su ofrecimiento de forma distraída y se dirige hacia los ascensores. La ve entrar despacio y apoyarse contra el espejo, con la cabeza inclinada y un aspecto tremendamente triste que lo conmueve.

 **¿Qué pasa con Koga? Aún no sabemos nada y yo necesito esa información cuanto antes.**

 **Volveré a llamarle.** \- Miroku saca el móvil. - **¡Sí que te ha dado fuerte!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La autocompasión es un sentimiento muy extraño: por un lado, te reconforta y por otro hace que te sientas culpable. A pesar de todo, recurro a ella y, estirada en la reposera, con el libro en una mano y el cigarrillo en la otra, dejo que sobrevuele sobre mí y dedico el resto de la tarde a compadecerme de mí misma por la madre que tengo.

Al caer la noche me doy una larga ducha e intento quitarme de la piel su recuerdo, sus palabras y el sonido de su voz. Salgo del baño sintiéndome un poco más liberada, pero no lo suficiente. Por suerte, el precioso camisón de Kaede obra el milagro y, tan pronto lo pongo sobre mi cuerpo, le da la patada definitiva al recuerdo de mi madre, que comienza a disiparse como la luz del día.

El cansancio, que había dado paso a la apatía y ésta a la tristeza, se convierte en relajación y sosiego en brazos de Morfeo. Y mientras me rindo a sus encantos me digo que el nuevo día no me encontrará decaída; no me he ido tan lejos de mi casa para permitir que los viejos demonios de mi vida me invadan de nuevo. Y, si para que eso no ocurra, tengo que dejar de contestar a las llamadas de mi madre, lo haré.

"AVENTURA". Ésa es la palabra con la que mi mente se despierta a la luz del nuevo día y ésa es precisamente la palabra que ilustra el folleto que descansa sobre el mostrador de recepción y que atrae mi mirada: VIVA UNA AVENTURA QUE DEJARÁ HUELLA EN SU VIDA. CURSO DE BUCEO.

Sí, sé que en condiciones normales nunca se me hubiese ocurrido semejante despropósito, pero éste es uno de los efectos secundarios que mi madre ejerce sobre mí. Una vez que he conseguido quitarme de encima la tristeza que me produce, la rebeldía toma el control de mi mente y de mi cuerpo.

Y aquí estoy, ataviada con extraños y pesados artilugios que no sé para qué sirven y que no me permiten dar más de dos pasos en el agua sin tambalearme peligrosamente. Los instructores nos han reunido en una de las piscinas pequeñas, donde nos dan lo que ellos llaman "cursillo" y que yo, aun siendo una neófita en el tema, me atrevo a poner en duda, pero la seriedad con la que lo afirman me hace mantener la boca cerrada.

"Nadie se mete en el mar sin haber hecho antes el cursillo." Miro a mi alrededor porque siento la extraña sensación de que alguien me está observando, pero no veo a nadie a la vista, cosa un tanto extraña porque mi intuición no suele fallar en ese aspecto, en otros sí, pero en ese no.

MAM: **Tranquila, nena, con esa pinta dudo mucho que el dios griego fuese capaz de reconocerte** **aun teniéndote delante.**

 _¡Pues tienes toda la razón! Pero ¿cómo me voy a mover en el agua con tanto peso? Y maldita_ _sea... ¡no consigo mantener la boca cerrada en torno a este aparato!_

MAB: **No ha sido buena idea. Sé inteligente y da un paso atrás, sal del grupo y olvida eso de** **nadar entre tiburones.**

 _¿Tiburones? ¿Aquí hay tiburones?_

MAM: **No le hagas caso, lo ha dicho por decir, sus conocimientos respecto a la fauna marina** **dejan mucho que desear. Tranquila, aquí no hay tiburones, y si los hubiera, es más probable que se** **acercasen a ella...**

A mi derecha, la madre de la niña, mucho más incómoda que yo, intenta avanzar por el borde de la piscina con las aletas que le han puesto en los pies. Naturalmente, al segundo paso pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás, dentro del agua, cual si de una bomba se tratase.

Su marido, lejos de correr a ayudarla, estalla en grandes carcajadas mientras los monitores se lanzan al rescate. ¡No es cuestión de perder a un miembro del equipo antes de empezar!

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Pero ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Ahora eres voyeur?** \- pregunta Miroku al salir a la terraza y ver que Sesshomaru está observando las piscinas con unos binoculares.

 **¡Oh, Señor!** \- exclama Sesshomaru entre carcajadas, pero sin apartar la vista del precioso bañador amarillo.

 _Así que quieres bucear, risa bonita. Vaya, vaya, vaya..., una aventurera. Pero ¡parece que no_ _tienes mucha idea eh! ¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que es peligroso?_

 **Miroku, apúntame en el curso de submarinismo.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?** \- replica mirándole con ojos desorbitados. - **¿Esto no será la** **crisis de los treinta? No me parece buena idea...**

 **Miroku** \- Dice Sesshomaru bajando los binoculares - **Ella está en el grupo de buceo... y no tiene ni** **idea.**

 **Está bien.** \- Miroku menea la cabeza y coge el móvil. - **Te apunto, pero yo también voy.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Una zódiac nos recoge en el puerto y, mientras nos lleva hasta el barco, me pregunto cómo pueden los narcotraficantes recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de océano, cargados con paquetes de droga, luchando contra el viento, las olas, las corrientes y el miedo, a bordo de semejante medio de transporte tan inseguro e inestable. A mi lado, y creo que compartiendo parte de mis pensamientos, la madre de la niña me mira muy pálida.

 **Estoy muy nerviosa, es la primera vez que voy a bucear. ¿Y usted?**

 **Sí, yo también.** \- ¡Y ahora me llama de usted! Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Impongo mucho o es que el sol sigue haciendo de las suyas sobre mi piel y parezco más vieja por momentos?

MAM: **No se lo tengas en cuenta, está cagada de miedo**. - Me dice en un susurro.

 **Yo no quería, pero él se ha empeñado** \- dice señalando con rabia a su marido. - **Por lo visto siempre había querido aprender a bucear. ¡Cómo si esto nos fuese a servir para algo! Pero, claro, si lo dice él, hay que hacerle caso, las órdenes son órdenes.** \- Pone los ojos en blanco. - **Yo lo único que quiero es descansar. ¿Acaso es** **pedir mucho? Que me hagan la cama, que me pongan la comida en el plato, que me lo den todo hecho. Pero, según él, las vacaciones hay que aprovecharlas al máximo y ¡aquí estamos, a la aventura!**

No puedo evitar reírme mientras observo al marido, que se ha enfrascado en una apasionante conversación con el piloto de la zódiac sobre el fascinante mundo de los motores de barco, conversación que inexorablemente desemboca en el tema de los motores de coches, que da pie al parlanchín piloto a presumir del espectacular coche que se acaba de comprar, de sus muchos caballos, de su potencia... Y escuchándole no puedo evitar pensar...

 **Los coches... la prolongación del falo. -** _¡Oh, Señor, mi tendencia a hablar en alto!_

Miro a mi alrededor y afortunadamente todo el mundo está concentrado en no caerse por la borda, todos menos la mujer que tengo a mi lado, que al ver mis ojos asombrados no puede evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Si el tema del buceo es mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginaba, subir a un barco tampoco resulta fácil, pero al llegar a lo alto de la escalerilla y poner los pies en cubierta mis divagaciones se quedan una vez más en stand by cuando unos ojos dorados me reciben al otro lado.

El corazón me pega una sacudida y mi boca se abre y se vuelve a cerrar mientras ojos dorados esboza en su increíble cara una pequeña sonrisa que provoca en la mía un arcoíris de colores que no veo pero que siento en su plenitud. Mi espíritu de supervivencia, dejándose llevar por el irrefrenable impulso de regresar en la zódiac al hotel, toma el mando y gira mi cuerpo hacia las escalerillas por las que acabo de subir.

Pero la madre de la niña, que viene tras de mí, al ver mis ojos desorbitados, salta a cubierta con una agilidad pasmosa y mirada suplicante.

 **¡Ni se le ocurra echarse atrás ahora! Si usted abandona, yo también, y esto será un auténtico espectáculo. ¡Mi marido me lo echará en cara por los siglos de los siglos!**

 **Está bien, está bien** \- le digo dándole una suave palmadita. - **Pero si no dejas de llamarme de usted, me tiro de cabeza.**

Su carcajada disipa un poco mi miedo, pero sólo un poco. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Todo esto es culpa de mi madre! Hay que ver las cosas que me obliga a hacer... ¿Por qué no he podido tener una madre normal?

Navegar es toda una experiencia, sobre todo para mi estómago, que amenaza peligrosamente con hacerme sacar la cabeza por la borda. Por suerte, mi dignidad, esa que se me quedó en el agua de la playa, ha vuelto a mí traída por las olas del mar y le gana el pulso al mareo.

Una hora más tarde detienen el barco en un sitio que dicen es bueno, miro alrededor y me pregunto cómo pueden saberlo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que estar en medio del mar es muy desconcertante: no hay esquinas. Y eso, para alguien como yo, sin ningún sentido de la orientación, es tremendamente inquietante.

Mientras hago como que me concentro en ponerme el traje, no puedo evitar echar una visual al hombre que está a pocos metros frente a mí. Si vestido era un dios griego, desnudo es un adonis total y absoluto. Recorro su cuerpo sin poder evitar pensar en el David y en que Miguel Ángel sin duda tuvo ante sus ojos a un modelo como éste. Imposible hacerlo de memoria. Debería revisar mis conocimientos de anatomía, ¡no sabía que los hombres tuvieran tantos músculos en el cuerpo!

MAM: **Ya sabes que dicen que Miguel Ángel era de la otra acera.**

MAB: **No serás homófobo...**

MAM: **Al contrario... ¿Sabes que en aquella época ser gay era como hoy ser chic? Un signo de progreso y de clase. Me pregunto si el que hizo de modelo...**

 _¡Chicos, chicos, déjenlo ya! ¿Se han dado cuenta de que ojos dorados no ha hecho el cursillo? ¡Y decían que nadie se mete en el mar sin hacerlo!_

MAM: **¡Oh, déjanos! Esta conversación es mucho más interesante, y las preferencias las ha habido siempre y siempre las habrá!**

Cierro mi boca imaginaria y presto atención a los instructores que están dando las últimas indicaciones. Nos dividen por parejas y, por suerte para mí, uno de los instructores se coloca a mi lado; creo que no me ve muy hábil en esta actividad y probablemente teme que le estropee el día.

¡Pues hace bien en tener dudas porque yo soy la primera que las tengo y si las tengo yo... será muy malo! ¡Estoy buceando!

No me lo puedo creer, pero así es. Estoy descendiendo a las profundidades del océano... Cuando se lo cuente a Sango no lo va a creer. Sigo al hombre que va delante preguntándome hasta dónde piensa bajar, pero afortunadamente no hay mucha profundidad y nos detenemos pronto. Me sorprende la mala visibilidad que hay, y eso que decían que éste era un buen sitio... ¡No quiero imaginar cómo serán otros! Está oscuro y turbio y hay muchísimas algas y rocas. Yo, que esperaba encontrarme con bancos de peces de colores que hicieran las delicias de la niña que llevo dentro, tengo que conformarme con una pareja de cangrejos ermitaños que se esconden en cuanto me ven.

Cuando la inmersión llega a su fin y el instructor me indica con la mano que hay que ascender, me coloco obedientemente tras él e iniciamos el ascenso, pero... ¿qué es eso que brilla? Entre un grupo de rocas algo emite incesantes destellos. Miro al instructor, que sigue subiendo lentamente hacia la superficie.

Y me digo que sólo será un momento y que ni se dará cuenta. Me acerco a las rocas, aparto las algas, y entonces la veo: una preciosa piedra con forma de corazón y un ligero color rojizo. Mis ojos se abren asombrados, esto es un auténtico tesoro, no puedo dejarla aquí.

Intento tomarla, pero está enredada entre las algas y no consigo acercarme a ella. Me sujeto a las rocas con una mano mientras intento desenredarla, pero no hay manera. Entonces... apoyo un pie en las rocas... y se me queda encajado. ¡El pánico se apodera de mí!

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir ves pasar ante tus ojos toda tu vida, a las personas que quieres y los momentos especiales que has compartido con ellos. Yo lo único que veo es un pulpo enorme, al que intento agarrar desesperadamente por los tentáculos para ayudarme a salir, pero que se me escurre entre los dedos y suelta un gran chorro de tinta. Que me hace entrar aún más en pánico.

Y, mientras, el indicador de oxígeno me dice que la botella está casi vacía. La idea de que voy a morir va tomando forma en mi mente. Nunca imaginé que moriría ahogada, siempre pensé que las manos de Naraku acabarían conmigo y que, si no era así, lo haría una enfermedad, pero parece que el destino me tenía reservada una última sorpresa.

El miedo me hace respirar más deprisa, y cuando estoy a punto de acabar el poco oxígeno que queda en mi botella, siento unas manos sobre mis hombros. Me giro esperando ver al instructor, pero con lo que me encuentro es con unos ojos dorados que me miran asustados.

Me quita el regulador de la boca, se quita el suyo y lo mete en mi boca mientras con la mano me indica que respire despacio. Cuando me ve más calmada, me lo quita y vuelve a metérselo en la boca, y entonces, mientras me miro en sus impresionantes ojos, me viene el recuerdo: "Yo me he masturbado pensando en este hombre".

Abro los ojos asombrada al recordarlo y la boca se me abre sola dejando escapar una risa y muchas burbujas. El regulador vuelve a entrar en mi boca deprisa en el mismo momento en que su amigo aparece a nuestro lado con algo en las manos, lo mete entre las rocas y libera mi pie.

Toda la adrenalina que mi cuerpo ha generado en los últimos minutos se esfuma como por arte de magia tan pronto salgo a la superficie. El mayor de los abandonos se apodera de mi maltrecha anatomía. No sé ni dónde pongo los pies cuando me suben al barco, o mejor dicho, el pie, porque el otro casi no lo puedo apoyar. La madre de la niña aparece a mi lado y me envuelve con una toalla; no puedo dejar de temblar.

 **Ahora te vendría bien tomar algo fuerte. Voy a ver qué tienen estos torpes. Aunque, visto lo visto, me temo que poca cosa habrá.**

Él se agacha a mis pies y clava en mis ojos una mirada que me atraviesa. Quiero darle las gracias, tengo toda la intención de hacerlo, de veras, pero las palabras no salen y además... parece tan enfadado que no me atrevo.

 **Pero ¿es que ni debajo del agua puedes dejar de reír?** \- me dice muy serio. Trago saliva, es el único acto reflejo que mi cuerpo me permite hacer. Sus manos acarician suavemente mis brazos, probablemente para tranquilizarme, pero está consiguiendo el efecto contrario. Además, el calor que me transmiten se me está metiendo dentro y temo que ya no podré librarme de él.

 **¡Señora! ¿Por qué se alejó del grupo?** \- El instructor se ha plantado ante mí decidido a echarme la bronca del siglo, con lo que mi cuerpo se estremece aún más. El adonis cierra lentamente los ojos y se levanta despacio girándose hacia él. No puedo ver su cara, pero puedo percibir el campo magnético que se ha creado a su alrededor, y no debo de ser la única, porque el instructor da instintivamente un paso atrás.

 **Éste no es el momento. Hablaremos en el hotel.**

El tono de su voz lleva implícita una promesa, y de las malas. Es tal la furia que transmiten sus palabras, que siento pena por el instructor, tanta, que me entran ganas de decirle: "No le riñas, si en realidad la culpa fue mía".

MAM: **¡Cállate, no lo estropees!.**

El instructor se aleja de la furia rusa, los ojos dorados vuelven a los míos y sus manos a mis brazos, sobre los que va dejando una lenta caricia hasta llegar a mis manos, cerradas en torno al tesoro que he encontrado. Separa mis dedos y mira la piedra, que si en el fondo del mar parecía bonita, a la luz del sol es sencillamente maravillosa. Sus ojos expresan asombro, su gesto se suaviza y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

 **Es muy bonita, pero no merecía la pena** \- Dice bajando sus manos a mi pie y acariciando mi tobillo despacio. - **¿Te duele?**

 **Sólo un poco, no es nada.**

En el puerto hay mucho movimiento cuando llegamos. Me pregunto si se celebrará algún tipo de fiesta, porque veo luces de colores, pero tan pronto piso tierra firme me doy cuenta de que la atracción del día soy yo. Las luces de colores son de una ambulancia que me está esperando.

Dos personas del departamento de sanidad corren en mi búsqueda llevando nada más ni nada menos que una camilla. Intento espantarlos con las manos, como si fueran mosquitos, pero no deben de hablar mi idioma, porque no me hacen ningún caso y se empeñan en meterme en la ambulancia. ¡Oh, no, eso sí que no! ¡No pienso pisar un hospital! Estoy intentando librarme de los de sanidad, que parecen tener comisión por paciente hospitalizado, cuando unos brazos me toman en el aire con una facilidad pasmosa y una rapidez que no me da tiempo a reaccionar.

El calor de su cuerpo me traspasa y me paraliza. Nuestras caras quedan frente a frente y, sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, me lleva hasta un coche negro, me acomoda en el asiento de atrás, coloca mi tobillo sobre su regazo y sus dedos lo acarician suavemente. No tengo palabras y mi capacidad de reacción se ha ido a tomar un café.

 **¿Por qué no quieres ir al hospital?**

 **Porque no es necesario.** \- No me atrevo a decirle que ESTO tampoco es necesario Pero ¿qué hago yo aquí, en un coche desconocido, con unas personas desconocidas y con unos ojos dorados que me han hechizado? ¡Si ni siquiera sé su nombre! Entonces mi imaginación toma las riendas y puedo verle vestido con pieles y cabalgando por la estepa siberiana a lomos de un caballo negro.

 **¿Adónde?** \- Dice su amigo al volante.

 **Al hotel.**

Miro por la ventanilla intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y salir del campo de acción de sus ojos dorados, que me paralizan, cuando veo a la madre observándonos fijamente. No ha perdido detalle de nada; debe de ser una de esas amas de casa que espían a sus vecinas por la mirilla y controlan todo lo que pasa en su escalera...

MAM: **Deja ya de alucinar. La falta de oxígeno te ha afectado.**

Dos mujeres uniformadas están ante el hotel cuando llegamos, abren mi puerta y toman posesión de mis brazos y mis piernas sin que yo sea capaz de decir absolutamente nada. Agarro con fuerza las muletas que me dan y miro a ojos dorados para darle las gracias, pero está hablando con un señor muy trajeado y con el teléfono en la oreja, y mientras me digo que ya le he molestado bastante, me encamino hacia los ascensores escoltada por mis dos desconocidas acompañantes, que vigilan cada uno de mis pasos.

Al llegar ante mi habitación, la puerta está abierta.

 **¡Oh, Señor, me han robado!** \- Exclamo mientras ruego que este día termine de una vez por todas. ¿Pero qué más me puede pasar hoy?

 **Tranquilícese** \- dice una de mis acompañantes con una sonrisa. - **Hemos abierto nosotras, el director nos ha dado permiso.**

Ah, vaya, no conozco a ese señor. Me acomodan en la gran cama, me recolocan las almohadas, abren las puertas de la terraza, me traen una jarra con agua... ¡Qué eficientes son! Y entonces, cuando parece que la calma ya ha llegado a mi vida, una suave llamada en la puerta y una voz con acento italiano preguntando si puede pasar la ponen otra vez del revés. Levanto la vista y ante mí aparece un emperador romano.

 **Buenas noches, ¿cómo se encuentra?** \- Pestañeo varias veces para comprobar que mis ojos siguen abiertos, y sí, lo están. Ante mí, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, hay un hombre latino, de nariz recta y mirada dulce, vestido de romano. Trago saliva. Me pregunto si estaré sufriendo alucinaciones por efecto de la presión, la profundidad o...

 **No se asuste, por favor, soy el médico del hotel. Estaba en la fiesta de disfraces del salón azul y me han pedido que viniera con tanta premura que no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme.**

 **¡Ay, Dios, menos mal! Creí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza...** —digo sin poder evitar un suspiro de alivio. Una carcajada sale de su boca. Luego, se sienta en el borde de la cama y comienza a examinar mi tobillo.

 **No tiene nada roto, sólo es un pequeño esguince; muy molesto, pero se curará en pocos días. Tendrá que guardar reposo y ayudarse con las muletas, pero todo irá bien** \- dice mientras me extiende sobre la piel dolorida una pomada que me calma al momento. - **Le dejaré antiinflamatorios y analgésicos para el dolor; así podrá dormir mejor.**

 **Muchas gracias, doctor. Yo... siento haber estropeado su fiesta.**

 **No se preocupe. Estaba resultando muy aburrida y, sinceramente, este disfraz es muy incómodo. Además** \- Añade con una mirada pícara. - **estaba empezando a pasar un poco de vergüenza ajena, ¿sabe? El jefe de camareros se ha empeñado en hacer una carrera de cuadrigas utilizando colchonetas de playa. ¡Un espectáculo realmente bochornoso!** \- exclama riendo. - **Ha sido muy agradable conocerla, me llamo Bankotsu** \- dice tendiéndome la mano. - **Está un poco pálida. ¿Se siente mareada?**

 **No..., estoy bien. Dígame, Dr. Bankotsu, ¿le ha enviado el director?**

 **Sí, él me pidió que viniera. Al parecer el señor Taisho le informó de lo que había pasado. ¿Es usted su novia?**

Taisho... ruso... ojos dorados! En este momento creo que la palidez de mi cara ha desaparecido por completo y la sonrisa en los labios del médico así me lo confirma.

Afortunadamente, unos golpecitos en la puerta me salvan del bochorno y un camarero muy sonriente entra en mi habitación con total naturalidad portando una gran bandeja. ¿Es que nadie va a cerrar esa maldita puerta? ¡Esto parece el camarote de los Hermanos Marx!

 **Pero... yo no he pedido nada.**

 **Órdenes del médico** \- Dice el doctor levantando una mano. - **Tiene que comer algo y luego tomarse las pastillas, no admito discusión.**

Mis desconocidas ayudantes han desaparecido, no sin antes colocar sobre la cama, y al alcance de mi mano, todo lo que pueda necesitar: bolso, tabaco, teléfono... El camarero sonriente se despide con una sonrisa y el médico me desea buenas noches y me recuerda que me tome las pastillas o no podré pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Pegar ojo... ¿Cómo voy a pegar ojo con todo lo que me ha pasado hoy? Me quedo tendida en la cama mirando mi habitación y esta colcha que hoy parece más mar en calma que nunca mientras me digo una vez más que la vida a veces es muy pero que muy rara. Enciendo un cigarrillo e intento despejar la confusión de mi mente...

He estado a punto de morir, he traumatizado a un pulpo de por vida, un dios griego o ruso o venido de alguna extraña galaxia me ha salvado de las profundidades del océano como si fuese La Sirenita, y ahora se presenta en mi habitación un emperador romano que me mira con ojos golosos...

Apago el cigarrillo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y me lanzo a la bandeja, de la que no dejo ni las migas. Tras el banquete, me tomo las pastillas y me quedo profundamente dormida mientras una frase sobrevuela una vez más mi atormentada mente: "¡La vida, a veces, tiene cada cosa!".

MAM: **Y cuando te ha cogido en brazos... Por un momento me ha parecido estar viendo Oficial y caballero. Ha sido genial, tía**.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Entran en la suite, dejan caer las bolsas al suelo y se sientan frente a frente en los sofás, exhaustos.

 **¡Esta vez sí, Sesshomaru, esta vez sí!**

 **Gracias, Mirokui, le has salvado la vida.**

 **Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora? Porque con ella no te servirán ni el dinero ni las influencias ni los contactos...**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Pues verás... mi abuela siempre decía...** – "Otra vez los refranes de su abuela" piensa Sesshomaru poniendo los ojos en blanco. - **Que una mujer es como un ejército, tiene tres frentes que hay que conquistar: cuerpo, cabeza y corazón. Con el cuerpo no tendrás ningún problema; hasta ahora, que yo sepa, ninguna se ha quejado. Con la cabeza puedes intentarlo; si has sabido llegar hasta aquí en el mundo de los negocios elaborando estrategias, bien podrás idear una para ella.** \- Sesshomaru levanta las cejas, no parece muy seguro. - **Pero el corazón..., ahí es más difícil llegar, mi querido amigo, no basta con llamar a la puerta.**

 **Ya, muy ilustrativa tu disertación.**

 **Deberías ir con cuidado. Si se entera de que la estás investigando..., la cagas.**

 **No tiene por qué enterarse.**

 **¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, jefe?**

 **Ya lo has hecho, Miroku. Si no hubiera sido por ti, es posible que hoy la hubiera perdido.**

 **Bueno, pero eso no ha pasado. Y mira el lado positivo, has superado tu fobia al buceo.**

Las palabras de Rin vuelven a su mente: "Este libro habla de los miedos que nos atenazan y nos impiden amar. Habla de las murallas que construimos a nuestro alrededor para defendernos de esos miedos y que no nos dejan avanzar, crecer, amar". _Sí –_ piensa Sesshomaru - _Sin proponérselo ya ha empezado a ejercer una influencia sobre mí. He destruido la primera barrera._

El grito no se hace esperar, al primero sigue el segundo, y a éste, un gemido de dolor que atraviesa las paredes de la suite. El corazón de Sesshomaru late desbocado mientras sus pasos se encaminan a la puerta.

 **¡Eh, eh, eh!** \- Dice Miroku interceptándole el paso. - **¿Adónde te crees que vas?**

 **¡Tengo que saber si está bien!**

 **La vas a asustar, Taisho, la vas a asustar.**

 **¿Más? ¡No creo que sea posible asustarla más! ¡Joder!**

La luz ilumina las terrazas, Sesshomaru sale a la suya, se acerca a la celosía y la ve salir tambaleante, apoyándose con dificultad en la muleta. Se deja caer en la reposera y, con la cara surcada por las lágrimas, enciende un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas.

 **¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz, Naraku? ¿Cuándo?** \- Dice cerrando los ojos. - **¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Te parecí una mujer débil a la que podrías doblegar? Sí, quizás MS tiene razón y eso era lo que querías, doblegar mi voluntad, hacerme tuya y sólo tuya. Bueno, pues aún no lo has conseguido** \- Afirma mirando al cielo mientras el llanto se transforma en rabia. **No me he rendido y no me rendiré. Da igual las veces que aparezcas en mis sueños, no me voy a rendir fácilmente, te lo aseguro**.

Apaga el cigarrillo, se levanta despacio y se acerca a la barandilla. Mientras el viento le revuelve el pelo, se limpia la cara y, mirando las estrellas, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. - **No merecías ni la décima parte del amor que te di. Hoy, un hombre del que no sé ni su nombre me ha protegido y cuidado como tú nunca lo hiciste, nunca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saludos especiales a:_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Naoki Caos_

 _Guest_

 _Lica_

 _Y a todos los que leen_

 _._

 _Hasta la próxima_

 _._

 _Gothika_


	7. Sus ojos clavados solo en mi

.

.

Sentirse incapacitado es una de las sensaciones más terribles y frustrantes que pueden ocurrirle a una persona. Lo descubrí un día en que iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando una terrible descarga eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo y me dejó literalmente clavada en la acera.

En aquel momento no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba pasando, sólo sabía que no podía moverme, ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás, así que hice lo único que podía hacer: pedir ayuda. Cuando Sango y su compañero de patrulla llegaron a mi lado, me miraron asombrados.

" _Kag, ¿qué pasa?"_

" _No puedo moverme."_

" _Pero ¿estás herida? - Preguntó Sango mirándome de arriba abajo."_

" _No, estoy paralizada, me ha dado como una descarga en la espalda."_

Me cogió por un codo y yo intenté dar un paso hacia el coche policial, pero la descarga me atravesó todo el cuerpo nuevamente, mi boca se abrió en un gran gemido y mis rodillas se doblaron.

Naturalmente, acabé en el suelo. Sango y su compañero me llevaron hasta el centro médico, donde los amables médicos de guardia me pusieron una inyección que ni sentí, me dijeron que no era más que un simple ataque de ciática y me dieron el alta con una sonrisa.

Me pregunté si alguna vez habrían sufrido alguno, pero mis dudas se despejaron cuando se sentaron tranquilamente a charlar mientras yo intentaba llegar hasta la puerta apoyándome en todo saliente que encontraba. Un sonriente taxista me esperaba tranquilamente sentado tras el volante. Entrar y salir del taxi me llevó mucho, mucho tiempo. El taxista observó mis infructuosos esfuerzos sonriendo desde su asiento y sin mover ni un solo dedo. Es una pena que la amabilidad se haya perdido.

Por suerte, mi vecina Botan me encontró en pleno proceso de acercamiento a la puerta de mi pequeño castillo, sacó su móvil y pidió ayuda. Ésta llegó en forma de mujer; se llamaba Tsuyu y era una de esas mujeres que saben lo que hay que hacer y lo hacen. Es lo que tiene haber vivido mucho, que uno ya ha visto de todo.

Me dejé guiar por su fuerza y su buen corazón; en sus manos mi pequeño castillo relució como los chorros del oro y mi cuerpo recibió todos los cuidados y los mimos que mi madre, desde Benidorm, sentía mucho no poder darme. Y aquí estoy nuevamente, prisionera en mi propio cuerpo, un cuerpo que me ha vuelto a jugar una mala pasada, y encima estando de vacaciones.

Una suave llamada a la puerta me hace abrir los ojos con dificultad después de una mala noche, en la que no he hecho más que dar vueltas y más vueltas, por no hablar de las malditas pesadillas que han venido a atormentarme una vez más. Mis sienes palpitan con cada paso que doy hasta la puerta, tras la que el camarero sonriente me espera con la bandeja del desayuno.

Mis ojos intentan enfocar su cara sin dejar de verle entre brumas. Lleva la bandeja hasta la terraza, pero cuando me ve coger el bolso para darle la consabida propina, niega.

 **No, por favor, no se moleste, ya me han dado una buena propina.**

 **¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?** \- Pregunto, asombrada.

 **¡Oh, eso no importa! Usted sólo tiene que preocuparse de descansar y recuperarse; el gran** **espectáculo está cerca y no puede faltar.**

 **¿Qué espectáculo? ¡No será otra fiesta de romanos!** \- Digo frunciendo el ceño mientras la imagen del emperador vuelve a mi memoria con total nitidez.

 **No, no es de disfraces. Es un baile con un espectáculo de magia. No se lo puede perder, se lo** **aseguro, es lo mejor que hay en el hotel en todo el verano.**

 **No creo que esté yo para muchos bailes** \- Digo sentándome en la reposera con dificultad. - **Pero gracias por la información.**

El camarero sonriente se despide con una gran sonrisa. ¡Qué solícito es todo el mundo! ¿Por qué?

¿Serán normas del hotel cuando alguien se hace daño o se pone enfermo o es que están intentando evitar una denuncia por negligencia? ¡Todo esto es muy raro! Estoy revolviendo el café cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Me levanto refunfuñando, sin mi café matutino no soy persona.

Al otro lado, la madre de la niña me mira con cara de circunstancias.

 **¿No has pasado buena noche, verdad?**

 **No muy buena.**

 **Vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?**

 **Eres muy amable, pero ya me han traído el desayuno.**

 **¡Oh, vaya!** \- Exclama, sorprendida, al tiempo que una cabeza llena de rizos rubios asoma tras sus piernas y me mira con curiosidad.

 **Mamá me ha dicho que estás enferma** \- Dice la niña clavando en mis muletas sus ojillos azules.

 **Un poquito, pero ya estoy mejor.**

 **Yo cuando estoy enferma tengo que tomar zumo de naranja, ¿quieres que te traiga uno?**

No me da tiempo a contestar, los pasos de alguien que se acerca por el pasillo y la mirada significativa de la madre me ponen en alerta al momento.

 **Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, te dejo mi número por si necesitas algo** \- Dice tendiéndome un post-it.

Se marchan y entonces él aparece ante mí, recién salido de la ducha, afeitado y con una camisa blanca que le queda de muerte. Me mira fijamente; me parece que no le gusta lo que ve, debo de tener peor cara de la que creo. ¡Si es que con tantas interrupciones no he tenido tiempo ni de mirarme al espejo!

 **¡Ho... la!** \- Mi boca responde mal a mis impulsos.

 **¿Cómo te encuentras?**

 **Mejor...**

 **No tienes buena cara** \- Dice frunciendo el ceño.

 **Yo... quería darte las gracias por lo...**

Su mano toma mi cara en su palma, su pulgar acaricia suavemente mi mejilla y se posa sobre mis labios.

 **No hace falta. ¿Has desayunado?** \- Niego lentamente con la cabeza **\- Bien, desayuna.**

Se marcha dejándome una suave caricia en la mejilla y la cabeza a punto de reventar. Estoy en estado de shock, pero aun así mi cabeza sigue sus movimientos hasta que le veo entrar en la habitación de al lado. ¿Desde cuándo se aloja ahí, tan cerca?

Cierro la puerta, apoyo la espalda en ella e intento recuperar el aliento. ¡Ay, Señor! ¿Qué está pasando en mi vida? ¿Qué extraña conjunción estelar se ha formado allá arriba para que mi mundo se haya vuelto del revés?

Sin más interrupciones, me lanzo a por mí ansiado café, que acompaño de un ibuprofeno que espero me libere del terrible dolor de cabeza que ya tenía y que la aparición del hombre de los ojos dorados ha conseguido multiplicar por dos, haciendo que mis sienes palpiten de forma descontrolada. Paso el resto de la mañana en la reposera, leyendo y hablando por teléfono.

Mi querida Sango despotrica al otro lado de la línea contra las empresas que tientan a los pobres turistas sedientos de aventura y no les proporcionan la más mínima seguridad. Se ofrece a ponerles una denuncia, cosa que rechazo categóricamente; no quiero más follones. Mi sobrina Midori no contesta al teléfono, lo cual no me extraña porque ha ido a "estudiar" a casa de una amiga y sus salidas nocturnas, de las que su madre no tiene ni la más remota idea, suelen terminar a la misma hora en que comenzaron, pero del día siguiente. Claro que mi pequeña princesa no tiene la culpa de esto; la culpa la tienen única y exclusivamente los genes de su abuela.

Y pensando en la reina de Roma, por el teléfono asoma. Tras mucho dudarlo, me armo del valor que no tengo y decido contestarle. Naturalmente, sus preocupaciones son lo primero: necesita mi asesoramiento para elegir modelito para la cita con su novio cibernético, que, incomprensiblemente en los tiempos que corren, va a dar la cara.

Sé que mi opinión le importa un pimiento y que lo único que quiere es contarle a alguien sus batallitas, pero aun así se la doy, con el convencimiento total y absoluto de que se pondrá exactamente lo contrario de lo que yo le diga. Cuando consigo introducir en la conversación algo sobre mi actual estado de salud tras lo que me ocurrió montando a lomos de un enorme elefante (tengo que reconocer que en momentos como éste, en que hay que mentir a destajo, los cuentos infantiles son una gran fuente de inspiración), mi madre, echando mano de su vena más melodramática, pone el grito en el cielo y amenaza con venir a cuidarme a la sabana africana.

Tras la conversación con la "robaenergías" de mi madre, que hoy no ha conseguido su propósito porque mis reservas están agotadas, me sumerjo de nuevo en el apasionante mundo de Anastasia y Christian y me dejo llevar por la imaginación, sobrevolando la naturaleza humana y sus más intrincados laberintos.

Hasta que a mediodía, tras darme una larga ducha y vestirme con dificultad, más por el abotargamiento de mi cabeza que por mi pie dolorido, el camarero sonriente aparece de nuevo en mi puerta con una gran bandeja en las manos. ¡No doy crédito!

 **Pero ¿adónde cree que va?** \- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño. - **No, no, no, usted no puede salir de la habitación, el médico ha dicho reposo absoluto.**

 **Pero yo... pensaba bajar al comedor.**

 **¡Tiene que descansar!** \- Dice entrando tan campante. - **Sacaré la bandeja a la terraza, le he traído un poco de todo. ¿Necesita algo más?**

 **Pues... sí. Verás... hay algo que necesito... Sé que no es algo de primera necesidad, pero para mí, en este momento, sí lo es... Aunque no quisiera abusar...**

 **¡Ah, entiendo, entiendo, no se apure! Necesita... compresas.**

 **¡Oh, no, no!** \- No me caigo redonda porque ya estoy sentada. - **Necesito tabaco.**

 **¡Ah, claro, claro, perdone! Ahora mismo se lo subo.**

Se marcha a toda velocidad y al poco vuelve con una gran caja alargada y decorada con un lazo; la deja sobre la otra reposera y se despide. Yo miro la caja sin dar crédito. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por la maldita prohibición, para que los niños no vean las cajetillas de tabaco y se perviertan con sus atrayentes colores? ¡Qué exageración!

Si fuesen así de estrictos con los conductores borrachos, los maltratadores, los pederastas, los violadores, los aluniceros, los evasores de impuestos, los banqueros usureros, los...!

MAM: **Frena, nena, frena, que estás de vacaciones, relájate.**

Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, le hago caso. Levanto la tapa de la bandeja y alucino una vez más: me ha traído de todo, ni siquiera se ha olvidado del postre, un magnífico flan con nata. Mis michelines aplauden entusiasmados.

Tras el maratón culinario, abro la caja en busca de un cigarrillo y entonces me quedo... patidifusa. Acompañan al cartón de tabaco de mi marca favorita un precioso ramo de rosas y una nota. La cojo con dedos temblorosos.

 _Me gustaría tanto saber de qué te reías..._

¡Oh, Señor, ojos dorados! Pero ¿cómo sabe que he pedido tabaco? ¿Me vigila? ¿Por qué? ¿No le habrá enviado... Naraku?

MAM: **A ver...** \- Dice mirando preocupado a su compañero. - **No podemos dejar que se ponga a divagar de esta forma; empieza a pensar cosas raras. Tenemos que hacer algo.**

MAB: **Pero no podemos intervenir, son las normas.**

MAM: **Hay que echarle una mano, con tanto analgésico como le dio el emperador no puede pensar con claridad.**

MAB: **Pero las normas...**

MAM: **Sí, lo sé, lo sé, a mí tampoco me apetece acabar en reclamaciones. Bien, no podemos decirle nada, pero nadie nos prohíbe que le hagamos preguntas, ¿verdad? Querida, escucha y piensa con detenimiento. ¿Recuerdas la ambulancia... y las ayudantes que te esperaban en la puerta... y el médico solícito...? Y una última pregunta: ¿crees que Naraku haría todo eso por ti?**

Mi corazón comienza a latir descontrolado, mi estómago amenaza peligrosamente con volverse del revés y mi cabeza, que me había dado una tregua, vuelve a la carga con fuerzas renovadas y parece que quiera estallar en cualquier momento. Me tomo dos analgésicos de golpe y me tumbo en la cama.

Cierro los ojos e intento serenarme para no sufrir un ataque de pánico. Imágenes de hombres cubiertos de pieles y a lomos de caballos negros como la noche, cabalgando por la estepa siberiana en medio de una gran tempestad de nieve, inundan mi atormentada mente.

" _Me gustaría tanto saber de qué te reías..."_

¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza, nunca se lo podría contar! Me meto en la bañera para darme un largo y relajante baño de espuma que me hace mucha falta. Cuando me estoy secando ante el espejo, mis poco visibles michelines me saludan alegremente, han cogido esa manía, así que no puedo evitar que una pícara sonrisa asome a mis labios. _¿Sabéis una cosa, chicos?_ : _Él los ha visto y no ha salido corriendo. Me ha mirado, me ha acariciado y me ha tomado en sus brazos como si no existieran._

MAB: **A lo mejor es que necesita gafas.**

Sorprendentemente, MAM no dice nada; está muy entretenido haciendo un globo con un preservativo.

Me despierto a un nuevo día muy tarde, sorprendida de que no me hayan traído el desayuno, cuando, tras una llamadita a la puerta, el olor a café inunda la habitación. Mientras doy buena cuenta de él en la terraza, dos chicas muy sonrientes limpian mi habitación y la dejan impecable. Además de cambiar las sábanas, retiran la colcha que parecía un mar en calma y colocan en su lugar una que parece recién salida de fábrica y que, con sus colores azul y blanco, parece un mar embravecido.

Colocan el precioso ramo de rosas en un jarrón de cristal tan bonito como las propias flores y dejan en el cuarto de baño unas toallas sencillamente deliciosas. Tengo que reconocer que en este hotel saben cómo hacer que uno se sienta bien. Se marchan dejando un agradable olor a limpio en la suite y mi estómago completamente satisfecho, así que hago lo que he venido a hacer, que es fundamentalmente descansar y disfrutar, y nada mejor para ello que una buena historia entre las manos.

Hay pocos placeres comparables a disfrutar de un libro; los libros te emocionan, te divierten, te entretienen, te enseñan... ¡Y cuántas cosas me enseña este libro! ¡Yo no sabía que se podía hacer eso! Pero como todo en exceso cansa, a mediodía ya no puedo más. Estoy preparándome para salir hacia el comedor, cuando unos nudillos que ya me son familiares llaman a la puerta. ¡Oh, no, esta vez sí que no! Mi camarero sonriente intenta entrar pero le obstruyo el paso.

 **Muchas gracias, pero ya no es necesario, hoy iré al comedor.**

 **¡No puede salir, tiene que guardar reposo!**

 **No hace falta, ya estoy mucho mejor** \- Le digo empujándole suavemente hacia la puerta.

Es un auténtico alivio salir de la habitación. Me doy un paseo por la recepción con mi muleta, disfrutando de la ebullición en la que siempre está inmersa, y bajo al comedor, ante cuya puerta hay una larga cola. Me quedo al final, apoyada contra la pared, y aprovecho para revisar mis mensajes, cuando alguien se para ante mí.

 **Pero ¿qué haces aquí?** \- Pregunta el amigo de ojos dorados mirándome muy enojado.

 **Comer** \- Contesto con una sonrisa.

 **Pero ¿por qué no te has quedado en tu habitación?** \- Dice meneando la cabeza. - **¡Esto no le va a gustar nada, pero nada, nada!** \- Le miro con la boca abierta, asombrada, cuando el jefe de camareros aparece presuroso ante mí.

 **Entre, por favor, tenemos una mesa para usted.**

No lo puedo evitar: la ingenuidad, esa de la que según MS aún no he podido desprenderme a pesar de estar acercándome a Los treinta por la puerta grande, hace que vuelva la cabeza esperando ver al presidente del Gobierno o a alguna personalidad igual de relevante.

MAM: **¿En un bufé? ¡Tú alucinas!**

Sin darme tiempo a replicar, el jefe de camareros me toma suavemente del codo y me lleva al interior del comedor; paso por delante de toda la fila, muerta de vergüenza.

MAB: **Los últimos serán los primeros.**

Casi en volandas, llego hasta la mesa situada junto a las grandes ventanas que dan al jardín interior, y a partir de ese momento el bufé libre deja de existir para mí. Dos camareros, a los que no he llamado, se dedican única y exclusivamente a llenarme el plato y el vaso sin descanso. Desde el otro extremo del comedor, Shoga me mira sin perder nada de lo que pasa, tan asombrada como yo.

Una sonrisa y un gesto casi imperceptible me hacen girar la cabeza y allí está él: más guapo que nunca, con un traje y una corbata que le hacen parecer el hombre más serio del mundo... y también el más enfadado. Parece que le esté echando la gran bronca a su amigo, al que por cierto aún no he agradecido que recuperara mi pie.

Ladea la cabeza, clava en mi tobillo sus ojos dorados, y un profundo suspiro sale de su pecho. ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Pero si a la que le dolía era a mí! Entonces una sonrisa triunfal aparece en mi cara. _¿Has visto, querido?_ \- Le susurro a MAB. - _No necesita gafas._

La diosa rubia despampanante hace acto de presencia en el comedor revolucionándolo. Los hombres clavan en ella sus ojos, creo que intentan quitarle con la fuerza de la mente el precioso vestido naranja que se ajusta a sus curvas a la perfección y las muestra en todo su esplendor.

Pero los ojos de ella recorren el gran comedor en busca de unos ojos dorados que la miren, el chasco que se lleva debe de ser inmenso, porque esos ojos siguen clavados en mí, parece que para ellos su entrada en escena no ha significado absolutamente nada, lo cual no hace sino acelerar aún más mi maltrecho corazón.

Afortunadamente, el destino decide enviarme un bálsamo que me relaje un poco y al final de la comida recibo una visita tan inesperada como deliciosa.

 **¿Te duele?** \- Pregunta Kanna agachándose a mirar mi tobillo.

 **No, ya no me duele.**

 **Voy a buscar un flan. ¿Quieres que te taiga uno?**

Uno de mis camareros exclusivos se acerca solícito a retirar mi plato, mira a la niña con desagrado y le dice bruscamente:

 **¡No molestes a la señora, niña!**

Kanna da un respingo y yo me muerdo la lengua; le acaricio la mejilla sonrojada y señalo la silla que está a mi lado.

 **¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, Kanna? Este amable camarero** \- Digo mirándole de reojo - **Nos va a traer dos flanes, uno para ti y otro para mí, por favor.**

 **¿Sabes?** \- Dice ella bajito encaramándose a la silla. - **Este camarero no me gusta nada. Pero nada, nada. Ayer me regaño en la piscina.**

 **¿Ah, sí?**

 **Sí. Y después me regaño mi padre... Y después me mi madre, y después...**

 **¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?**

 **Nada...**

 **Anda, cuéntamelo, que yo no te voy a regañar.**

 **¡Pues verás!** \- Ya no hay quien la pare. - **La culpa de todo la tiene mi hermano Shippo. Se pasa el día jugando con su maquinita, le encanta jugar con ella y nunca, nunca, nunca me la deja. Es un egoísta. Y cuando terminamos de bañarnos, mamá nos trajo los bocadillos, pero se equivocó y trajo uno de queso y a él no le gusta el queso, así que me cogió el mío, que era de jamon. ¿Verdad que eso no se hace?**

 **No, eso no se hace** \- Digo muy seria.

 **Claro, eso no se hace.**

 **¿Y qué pasó?**

 **Pues yo... se lo dije a mamá, pero ella no me hizo caso porque estaba habando por teléfono con mi tía de un hombre muy guapo que hay aquí... ¡Mira, está allí, en la mesa del fondo, el que lleva taje y cobata!** \- Y señala claramente a ojos dorados, que no nos quita ojo.

 **Ya, bueno ¿y qué pasó luego?** \- Pregunto, roja como un tomate.

 **Pues luego se lo dije a papá y él tampoco me hizo caso porque quería echarse una siesta. Y luego se lo dije a ese camarero y se rió de mí...** \- La niña se queda callada mirando el mantel.

 **Ya, y entonces tú...**

 **Yo estaba muy enfadada.**

 **¿Y?**

 **Pues... le tiré la maquinita** \- Dice moviendo las manos y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **¿Adónde, a la piscina?**

 **¡Claro! ¡Es que nadie me hacía caso!** \- Responde frunciendo el ceño mientras yo intento contener la risa. - **Y mi padre le dijo al camarero que la sacase del agua y el camarero dijo que no y mi padre que sí y él que no y al final todos se enfadaron mucho conmigo. Pero yo no tuve la culpa, ¿verdad que no?**

 **No, tú no tuviste la culpa. ¿Sabes una cosa, Kanna? Yo creo que además de la maquinita deberías haber tirado al agua el bocadillo, y luego a tu hermano, y después a tu padre, y después al camarero.** \- Kanna estalla en una carcajada mientras el camarero pone nuestros flanes sobre la mesa.

 **Este camarero no me gusta nada** \- Repite muy bajito cuando le ve marcharse.

 **A mí tampoco me gusta** \- Le digo también bajito. - **Creo que es un borde.**

 **Sí, eso, un cobarde, pero uno muuuuuuuuy grande.** \- Se mete un buen trozo de flan en la boca y no puedo evitar reírme. Una mirada se clava en mí; no la veo pero la siento.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Me levanto a regañadientes de la reposera en la que me acababa de acomodar, con un cigarrillo en los dedos y mi maravilloso libro entre las manos, para abrir la puerta y encontrarme a Shoga al otro lado cargada de revistas de moda. Ha dado por hecho que aún no bajaré a la piscina y quiere asegurarse de que estoy entretenida. De repente, un ratoncito con rizos rubios pasa a nuestro lado y entra en mi habitación con total familiaridad. Lleva un gran libro bajo el brazo.

 **¿Me lees un cuento?** \- Pregunta. Se ha sentado a los pies de mi cama, con el libro sobre las rodillas.

 **¡Kanna!** -Dice la madre, enfadada. - **¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya te lo leeré yo esta noche.**

 **¡Siempre dices eso y luego no lo haces, mamá! No, quiero que me lo lea ella.**

 **Ella tiene que descansar, y nosotras ahora nos vamos a la piscina.**

 **¡Yo no quiero ir a la piscina!**

 **¡Kanna! ¿Qué te he dicho de obedecer a mamá?** \- Dice la madre, ya desesperada. Entonces recuerdo lo que decía la mía: "Las vacaciones de una madre no son vacaciones", aunque en su caso era un comentario un tanto irónico; a ella la veíamos poco.

 **Escucha** \- Le digo a madre - **Estoy harta de descansar. Déjala que se quede conmigo, me hará compañía.**

 **¡Oh, pero tú no sabes cómo son los niños! ¡Dentro de cinco minutos te estarás subiendo por las paredes con muletas y todo!**

 **Te aseguro que sí lo sé, trabajo con ellos.** — Shoga me mira sorprendida, creo que he ganado puntos a sus ojos. - **Además, tengo tu teléfono; si me canso y necesito que me socorras, te llamo.** Aunque duda, puedo ver en el fondo de sus ojos un rayo de esperanza al vislumbrar lo que no podía ni imaginar: una tarde para sí misma. Sol, refresco, baño, siesta... El niño enfrascado en la maquinita (¿la mojada seguirá funcionando?) y su hija en manos de una profe. No podría imaginar mejor canguro, y gratis.

 **¿Estás segura?**

 **Sí, estoy segura, vete tranquila. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a la terraza, Kanna? Te leeré allí el cuento.**

 **¡Sí, sí!** \- La niña es todo entusiasmo.

Nos acomodamos en las reposeras y tomo el libro. Blancanieves. ¡Cómo no! Empiezo a leer. Kanna escucha casi sin pestañear, pero se levanta continuamente a ver los dibujos. Me doy una palmadita en las piernas y ella se encarama rápidamente y se acomoda en mi regazo.

A los diez minutos, la niña se queda dormida, su respiración se vuelve pausada y yo me siento, por primera vez en mis vacaciones, totalmente relajada. Me doy cuenta entonces de que echo de menos a mis niños; su ternura, su amor y su alegría no se pueden comparar con nada. Cierro el libro, luego los ojos y, sin darme cuenta, yo también me duermo.

 **¡Jefe!**

 **¡Chsss!** \- Dice Sesshomaru.

 **¿Qué pasa?** \- Pregunta Miroku saliendo a la terraza. **\- ¡Vaya! La siesta. Hay que reconocer que los españoles saben vivir, ¿eh?** \- Comenta en un susurro mientras Sesshomaru sonríe abiertamente. - **Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Vas a quedarte toda la tarde aquí mirando? ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!**

 **Sí, ahora voy, dame un momento.**

Le cuesta apartar los ojos de semejante escena, no es capaz de imaginar una imagen más tierna que la que tiene delante y, mientras la contempla, ella abre los ojos y le mira. El corazón de Sesshomaru comienza a aletear, no sabe de dónde han salido las alas, pero ahí están, ligeras como el viento, suaves como las nubes y brillantes como el sol.

Y ese aleteo, recién descubierto, expande por todo su cuerpo un sentimiento que sale de su corazón y lo inunda todo de algo mágico, algo bueno y algo desconocido para él, algo que le da miedo, algo que le hace vibrar, que le hace sonreír y que le hace soñar. Algo llamado AMOR.

Kanna se revuelve en mis brazos y me despierta. Abro los ojos y ahí están los suyos, dorados y brillantes, muy brillantes, mirándome sin pestañear. Es una mirada tan dulce que me conmueve y me emociona y no puedo evitar sonreírle. Y entonces su cara se ilumina con una maravillosa sonrisa, se lleva un dedo a los labios y me dice adiós. ¡Oh, no te vayas, no te vayas!

Cierro los ojos y me abandono a sueños de hombres con ojos dorados, largas pestañas y manos grandes y suaves, muy suaves... Me despierto en mitad de un sueño húmedo con una niña en mi regazo que ronca sin parar. Su madre va a alucinar cuando esta noche no haya forma de enviarla a la cama; llevamos durmiendo casi dos horas. Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, Kanna se despierta.

 **¡No has teminado de leerme el cuento!**

 **¡Vaya, qué buena memoria! ¿No tienes hambre? Es la hora de merendar.**

 **Pimero el cuento** \- Dice con una amplia sonrisa. **Di que sí, lo primero es lo primero.** Intento retomar el cuento donde lo dejé, pero ella quiere que vuelva a empezar. Qué harta estoy ya de Blancanieves, La Cenicienta, Hansel y Gretel...

 **Y colorín, colorado...**

 **¡Este cuento se ha teminado!** \- Dice aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sesshomaru repasa una vez más el informe que le ha enviado Koga: «Divorciada, sin hijos, sin padre, sin amantes conocidos, sin perro...» _"La mujer SIN"_ \- Piensa Sesshomaru - _Pero ¿qué informe es éste! No quiero saber lo que no tiene, quiero saber lo que tiene, lo que le gusta, lo que la emociona, lo que la alegra, lo que la hace llorar, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus miedos... Coge el teléfono y llama a Koga.._

 **No me gusta el informe que me has enviado. La verdad es que estoy decepcionado, esperaba más de ti.**

 **¿Qué informe?**

 **¿No lo has hecho tú?**

 **No, acabo de volver de Moscú, lo habrá hecho mi ayudante.**

 **Claro, así se explica. Quiero un informe completo, Koga, con detalles, y... lo quiero para ayer.**

 **Lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru, ahora mismo me pongo con ello. No sé qué ha pasado.** Cuatro horas después recibe por email un informe detallado. Koga es minucioso, como siempre.

«Kagome Higurashi: 27 años, nacida en un pueblo asturiano de poco más de sesenta habitantes; buena estudiante; de profesión, maestra; aficiones, la lectura.

Padre: Komori Higurashi, cartero, murió a los 49 años en un accidente de tráfico, iba borracho y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Madre: Naomi, ama de casa; al enviudar emigró a la ciudad con los dos hijos y se puso al frente de una boutique. Mujer independiente y superficial, sus hijos le han ocupado poco tiempo, vive el momento viajando y echándose novio tras novio. Kaede, una mujer del pueblo, sin marido ni hijos, que la madre se llevó con ella a la ciudad, fue una auténtica madre para los niños. Murió hace dos años de cáncer de mama. Kagome fue quien la cuidó desde que enfermó (la madre debía de estar de viaje).

Tras la muerte de Kaede, Kagome sufrió una depresión que la tuvo apartada de todo durante varios meses, período que coincidió con su divorcio. Desde entonces toma tranquilizantes y se ha vuelto muy introvertida (claro que a esto ha contribuido mucho el cabrón con el que se casó).

Ex marido: Naraku (menudo elemento, éste se merece un informe aparte, te lo enviaré cuando esté listo, necesito más tiempo).

Empresario muy rico, está forrado. Se conocieron en una discoteca y se casaron al cabo de pocos meses; ella estaba embarazada pero perdió el niño a los tres meses de la boda (no he encontrado documentación sobre las causas del aborto, aquí hay algo raro). Pidió el divorcio alegando infidelidades por parte del marido; el tío se lo puso todo lo difícil que pudo, no quería divorciarse a pesar de que ella renunció a cualquier compensación económica o pensión.

La ha acosado desde el mismo momento en que firmaron los papeles. Ella cambia de teléfono con frecuencia; también cambia con regularidad sus cuentas de correo. No hay constancia de denuncias contra él (pero ya sabes que eso no quiere decir nada)... »

Sigue leyendo como si en ello le fuese la vida, le arde la sangre y le gustaría matar a alguien, cuando de repente suena el teléfono. _¡Oh, no, Kagura, lo que me faltaba!_

 **¿Desde cuándo te gusta el sado, Sesshomaru?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saludos especiales a:**_

 _Naoki Caos_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Lica_

 _Y a todos, muchas gracias por leer._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gothika**_


	8. El negocio más importante

¡Por fin he podido dormir bien! Sin dolores que me despierten ni pesadillas que me aterroricen. Salto de la cama apoyando con cuidado el pie en el suelo y una sonrisa ilumina mi cara al comprobar que ya no me duele. ¡Bien, ya no tendré que usar las muletas!

Tras una ducha rápida y un desayuno más rápido todavía, me preparo para pasar la mañana en la piscina. Es increíble la necesidad de movimiento que uno tiene cuando no puede moverse, siento que tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido cuánto antes y hacia allí me encamino. Tan pronto cruzo las puertas, una vocecilla aguda e infantil reclama mi presencia desde el fondo.

 **¡Kag, estamos aquí, ven!**

Nunca he sido capaz de mantenerme indiferente a la llamada de un niño, y Kana no parece dispuesta a desistir de su empeño. Mientras coloco mis cosas sobre la reposera, comienza a revolotear a mi alrededor como una auténtica mariposa y me hace reír.

Sí, conozco bien ese "baile", y ya he aprendido a interpretarlo, significa: "Estoy aquí, mírame, quiero jugar". Es un "baile" repetitivo, ahí radica su fuerza, son capaces de hacerlo una y otra vez sin llegar nunca a la extenuación, hasta que consiguen desintegrar nuestras barreras haciéndolas añicos.

Y como las mías se rompieron hace tiempo, gracias a algún que otro espécimen que me tocó en suerte en el reparto de cursos al comienzo del año académico, la tomo de la mano y me lanzo a la piscina. Creo que ésta es la mejor terapia para superar lo que me pasó en el mar. Además, tengo que reconocer que me lo paso muy bien, cualquiera que nos vea haciendo el espectáculo en el agua se preguntará quién es la niña y quién la adulta... ¡Menos mal que él no está aquí!

 **Últimamente te pasas el día en la terraza** \- Comenta Miroku con una sonrisa.

 **Me gusta la vista** \- Dice Sesshomaru, que observa la piscina con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dos auténticos torbellinos se lo están pasando de miedo, las risas de la niña llegan hasta diez pisos de altura y le hacen sonreír. _¡Oh, bañador amarillo! Pero ¡qué traviesa puedes llegar a ser! Yo_ _también quiero jugar contigo y arrancarte esa risa que llevas en el pecho y que consigues provocar a_ _todos los que se acercan a ti._

Vuelve a mirar el informe de Koga: «...viaja sola y no se le conocen amantes en la actualidad». Se relaja mirándola de nuevo. _Así que has venido sola y estás_ _sola desde que llegaste... ¿En quién estarías pensando la otra noche, cuando te oí gemir, en quién?_ _¡Lo que yo daría porque fuese en mí!_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A las once de la mañana ya no puedo más, mis energías se han evaporado mientras que las de Kana parecen haberse duplicado. Me estoy preguntando si aguantaré otros cinco minutos, cuando la madre nos llama desde el borde de la piscina. Dice que no se encuentra bien y que quiere volver a la habitación. ¡Me entran ganas de darle un beso, por hacerme tomar un respiro!

Tras una nueva ducha, me quedo pensativa ante el espejo de la habitación. Mis dos ángeles, que en este momento están jugando a las canicas, levantan la cabeza y me miran intrigados.

 _¿Qué pasa, no saben qué estoy pensando?_ \- Les digo, sorprendida.

MAM: **Ni idea.**

 _Veran... Me está apeteciendo algo que... hace mucho tiempo que no me apetecía y... estoy sorprendida_. - Les digo frunciendo el ceño.

 **MAB:** **¡Ay, Señor, Señor! ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea el sexo? En la vida hay otras muchas cosas tan satisfactorias o más que el dichoso sexo. Sinceramente, creo que está sobrevalorado. La de tiempo que la gente pierde fornicando, y más todavía pensando en fornicar, es demencial, no me extraña que el horno esté tan lleno. ¿Acaso la gente no sabe lo que es el autocontrol? Debería ser una asignatura obligatoria en las escuelas.**

 _Sí, hombre, una asignatura más, lo que nos faltaba._ \- Digo poniendo los ojos en blanco. - _Bueno, ¿qué hago? ¿Voy a arreglarme el pelo o no?_

MAM: **¡Directo a la pelu antes de que se te pasen las ganas!.**

 _¡Hay que ver qué bien me entiendes!_

MAB: **¿Y yo qué? Yo también estoy aquí para ayudarte y comprenderte... Hago todo lo que puedo. ¡No es justo, me pondrán menos nota que a él y no es justo!**

Me pongo unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul y me digo que sí, un baño de color y un corte me vendrán muy pero que muy bien. Tomo mi bolso y hacia allí me dirijo. No imagino la desagradable escena que estoy a punto de presenciar. Un día que empezó sumamente entretenido va a tener un final de lo más... imprevisto y sorprendente.

Sentada en un confortable sillón, unas manos expertas me están dando un delicioso masaje capilar. Mi sistema muscular se ha relajado de tal forma que los latidos de mi corazón se han vuelto tenues, suaves, cadenciosos. Mi sistema circulatorio ha dejado de ser carretera convencional para convertirse en autopista alemana de cuatro carriles, y los destellos que aparecen ante mis párpados cerrados se están transformando en ligeras nubes de algodón que amenazan con hacerme caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mi sistema límbico está extasiado... cuando se oyen unos gritos procedentes de uno de los reservados. La puerta se abre y la diosa rubia despampanante sale por ella hecha una auténtica furia ondeando su maravillosa melena al viento. La sigue una chica muy joven que la mira con ojos desorbitados.

 **¡Pero qué demonios me has hecho!** \- Grita la diosa furiosa mirándose en un espejo.

 **Lo que usted me ha pedido** \- Responde la chica al borde de un ataque de llanto.

En ese momento la dueña de la peluquería sale de su despacho con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

 **¡Esto no es lo que yo te he pedido!** \- Grita la diosa.

 **¿Qué ocurre?** \- Pregunta la dueña a la empleada, que está roja como un tomate.

 **Le he puesto el tinte que me ha pedido, el número dos. Le he explicado que no es el que ella lleva, pero se ha empeñado en que sí.**

 **¡Yo no te he pedido el dos, te he pedido el tres!** \- Grita la diosa echando fuego por los ojos.

La peluquería entera ha paralizado su actividad y observa la escena. Las manos que minutos antes me estaban llevando al mismo cielo, se han clavado sobre mi cuero cabelludo y amenazan con interrumpir su habitual riego sanguíneo mientras las mías se agarran a los brazos del sillón con todas sus fuerzas.

Los secadores han dejado de funcionar, las conversaciones se han interrumpido y sólo se escucha de fondo el hilo musical, que nadie había percibido hasta ahora, cuando la empleada ya no puede más rompe a llorar.

 **Eso no es cierto. Ella insistió en que le pusiese el número dos, yo intenté convencerla de que llevaba el tres, pero no me quiso escuchar. Ella ha insistido, le doy mi palabra.**

 **¿Tu palabra?** \- Grita la rubia. - **¡Tu palabra no vale nada, eres una mentirosa!**

La dueña envía a la empleada al fondo de la peluquería y pide a la rubia que entre en el despacho. Al rato salen las dos, la rubia se va muy altiva y la jefa llama a la empleada.

 **Le juro por lo más sagrado que traté de convencerla, pero ella...**

 **Tranquila, tranquila** \- Dice la dueña acariciándole suavemente los brazos. - **No es la primera vez que viene. La próxima vez que aparezca por aquí, quiero que me avises, me gustaría atenderla personalmente.** \- El brillo en su mirada es muy pero que muy significativo.

 _¿Sólo lo noto yo?_

MAM: **Yo también lo veo. No te imaginas lo que su cabeza está tramando. Como la diosa rubia vuelva por aquí..., dejará de ser rubia. ¡Oh, Señor, cómo echo de menos mis días con Llongueras, fueron los más felices de mi vida!**

MAB **:** **¿Tú trabajaste con Llongueras? No me lo creo...**

MAM: **Pues sí, y le fue muy bien mientras se dejó asesorar por mí, muy bien.**

MAB: **¿Y te gustaba? No te imagino en una peluquería, la verdad.**

MAM: **Salón de belleza, si no te importa. Y sí, fue sencillamente delicioso revolotear sobre aquellas obras de arte que él creaba... Pero lo mejor no estaba sobre las cabezas, sino dentro, en su interior. Es increíble lo que la mente de las mujeres es capaz de urdir.**

MAB: **Lo mismo que la de los hombres, supongo.**

MAM: **Pues supones mal, muy mal. Los cerebros de hombres y mujeres son totalmente distintos, por eso les cuesta tanto encajar. Son como maquinarias creadas en distintas épocas... Como cuando compras un ordenador nuevo e intentas meterle programas antiguos que no son compatibles. Con sus cerebros ocurre lo mismo, sus mecanismos son distintos, el engranaje de sus piezas también es diferente, y no hablemos ya del funcionamiento: van a diferentes revoluciones. Pero lo más extraño de todo es el tema de los recambios.**

MAB: **¿Qué recambios?**

MAM: **Los de las piezas que se estropean, por supuesto. En el caso de los hombres... no hay repuestos.**

MAB: **¿Y para ellas sí los hay?**

MAM: **¡A millares! La imaginación de las mujeres no conoce límites. Un día si tienes tiempo te contaré la historia de aquel matrimonio que compartía peluquería. Cada uno ocupaba un reservado distinto, y yo..., bueno, me entretenía yendo de uno a otro, hasta que decidí quedarme en el de ella, por supuesto. ¡Era mucho más ameno!**

MAB: **¿Por qué?.**

MAM: **Porque en el de ella siempre había actividad, siempre. No importaba que estuviera hablando con la peluquera, la esteticista, la encargada, o con la oreja pegada al móvil, su cabeza no dejaba de maquinar en ningún momento.**

MAB: **Eso me parece una solemne tontería. Si fuera así, las mujeres coparían los cargos más importantes en las empresas, en la política, en las finanzas.** \- El otro estalla en carcajadas. - **No sé de qué te ríes, no creo que haya dicho ninguna estupidez.**

MAM: **Al contrario, has dicho una gran verdad. Las mujeres no copan, como tú dices, los cargos más relevantes por la sencilla razón de que no quieren son demasiado listas para ponerse en primera línea de fuego, prefieren trabajar en la sombra, donde las bajas son menos. ¿Por qué crees si no que mueren tantos hombres de ataque al corazón? Las mujeres los utilizan como escudos humanos, se parapetan tras ellos y mueven los hilos a su antojo.**

MAB: **No me gusta oírte hablar así de las mujeres. Me parece... poco respetuoso.**

MAM: **Nada más lejos de la realidad, querido, las adoro. Porque además de ser muy listas tienen otras cualidades que me fascinan: el coraje, la brillantez, la fortaleza, la locuacidad, la astucia... Por no hablar de la diosa que todas llevan dentro y que cuando se manifiesta lo hace en todo su esplendor. Son sencillamente deliciosas.**

Abandono la peluquería creyendo que el lamentable espectáculo ya ha finalizado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aún me falta por descubrir lo mejor de todo, o, mejor dicho, lo peor de todo.

Decido hacer una paradita en la cafetería para serenarme un poco con mi habitual calmante, la cafeína, que, en contra de todo pronóstico, siempre consigue apaciguar mi cuerpo, cuando a los pocos minutos el séquito de la rubia toma posesión de la mesa de al lado. ¡Vaya por Dios, hoy no es mi día de suerte!

 **¿Te enteraste de lo del contrato de Vogue?** \- Dice uno. - **Se ha ido al cuerno. Sara está que se sube por las paredes, la he mandado a la peluquería a ver si se relaja... Mira, ahí viene. Pero ¿qué se ha hecho en el pelo?**

 **¡Hola!** \- Dice la diosa alegremente; parece encantada de verlos, y del enfado ya no queda ni rastro.

 **Oye, sentimos mucho lo de Vogue... ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Estupendamente.** \- La diosa se sienta y mueve su cabellera con gracia.

 **¿Y qué te has hecho en el pelo?**

 **Me apetecía un cambio. ¡No se imaginan el alboroto que le he armado a la peluquera!** \- Dice riendo abiertamente. - **Tenian que haber visto su cara, pobre infeliz, pero como siempre me ha salido gratis.**

¡Qué hija de puta! No me gusta decir groserias, pero esto lo merece, no se la puede calificar de otra forma. Tomo mi café de golpe y me levanto; no quiero estar cerca de estas alimañas que no dejan de reír. Tras dirigirles una mirada que podría derretir en cuestión de segundos el casquete polar, voy a refugiarme a mi habitación preguntándome una vez más por qué algunas personas son tan malas.

¿Será una simple cuestión de genes? MS vuelve a colarse en mi memoria. Cuando oí de sus labios las palabras de Lisbeth Salander: "Uno elige quién quiere ser", tuve que aguantar una risa, nunca le habría imaginado con Millennium entre las manos, pero ahí estaban sus argumentos, tan sólidos y firmes como siempre, los genes influyen en nuestro carácter, pero no tienen el mando, el mando lo tenemos nosotros.

Me revolví ante aquella afirmación porque siempre he pensado que lo que traemos de serie, la familia en la que nacemos y el lugar en el que vivimos, por no hablar de las oportunidades, son determinantes en la personalidad de cada uno, y que son muy pocas las cosas que podemos elegir, pero, según él, en esas pocas cosas radica la diferencia, elegir bien o elegir mal.

Porque, dependiendo del camino que elijas, llegarás a un lugar o a otro, y cuando uno es consciente de que ha elegido un camino equivocado, siempre puede rectificar. Aunque, naturalmente, el pasado nunca se puede cambiar...

Shoga me distrae de mis ensoñaciones, sus ojos brillantes y su cara descompuesta me miran al otro lado de la puerta con aspecto suplicante.

 **¿Me harías un favor?**

 **¿Qué pasa, estás enferma?**

 **Sí, ayer fuimos a cenar al puerto y algo nos sentó mal a mi marido y a mí. Los niños están bien, pero no consigo convencer al crío para que lleve a Kana a comer. Está en la edad de la adolescencia, ya sabes, y creo que le da vergüenza ir de niñera con su hermana.**

 **Yo la llevaré, no te preocupes.**

 **No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco... No es tanto porque coma algo como porque salga de la habitación, se va a volver loca y nosotros con ella. Ahora mismo te la traigo.**

Kana se agarra de mi mano y trota a mi lado como un potrillo listo para la competición. Está como una aspirina efervescente, toda ella es burbujas.

Después de elegir en el bufé pollo con patatas fritas (no he conocido a un niño al que no le gusten) nos sentamos junto a los amplios ventanales que dan al jardín.

 **¿Quieres que te corte el pollo, Kana?**

 **Sí, gracias. ¿A ti también te gusta?**

 **Me encanta.**

 **Mi madre no me deja comer patatas fritas.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **No sé, será porque a ella no le gustan.**

 **Sí, será por eso** \- Digo con una sonrisa.

En el comedor comienza a haber un incesante trasiego de personas, a cada cual más diferente, llenando este espacio de un colorido que me encanta. Siempre me ha gustado observar a la gente, ¡se puede aprender tanto sólo con mirarla! Y en medio de esta marabunta que se abalanza sobre el bufé como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana, aparecen Él y sus hombres de negro. Repasa lo que tenemos sobre la mesa. ¿Será cocinero?

¡Qué tontería! Nos dirige una pequeña sonrisa que saca mis colores a la superficie y a la que Kana responde enseñando sus dientecillos al completo. Sí, querida, éste es el efecto que los hombres guapísimos ejercen sobre nosotras, ni siquiera tú, siendo tan pequeña, eres inmune a sus encantos.

Me sorprendo observándole en el bufé, donde elige lo mismo que nosotras, pero con doble ración de patatas fritas. ¡No me extraña, con semejante cuerpo que alimentar!... Pero entonces algo llama mi atención y me olvido de ojos dorados.

La pareja que ocupa la mesa contigua está subiendo peligrosamente el volumen de voz. Cuando los vi sentarse a nuestro lado me dije que sus caras eran un auténtico poema, no parecían estar de luna de miel, sino más bien de luna de hiel, y parece que mis percepciones siguen dando en la diana, desafortunadamente para ellos.

Sí, tienen toda la pinta de ser una de esas parejas que, tras visitar a un consejero matrimonial, se están dando una última oportunidad para solucionar sus problemas, pero parece que el remedio no ha surtido efecto. ¡Dinero tirado a la basura!

MAM: **Las vacaciones no son para arreglar problemas de pareja, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. En vacaciones las distancias entre dos personas se vuelven sencillamente... insalvables.**

MAB: **Tampoco está de más intentar quemar un último cartucho para no echarlo todo a perder.**

MAM: **Pues a éstos el último cartucho está a punto de explotarles en la cara.**

A medida que el volumen de las voces va aumentando, los latidos de mi corazón se disparan descontrolados de forma exponencial. Dejo el tenedor sobre el plato y los miro preocupada. ¡Éste es el hotel de los sobresaltos! La discusión es cada vez más acalorada, los reproches cruzan la mesa de lado a lado y mi corazón amenaza peligrosamente con salírseme del pecho, hasta que la situación se les va de las manos y me hacen regresar, sin yo quererlo, a mi vida con Naraku.

Él da un golpe sobre la mesa, se levanta de la silla y la cordura le abandona definitivamente, a saber, en qué dirección. La bofetada impacta sobre el rostro de la mujer con una precisión milimétrica, lo que me hace pensar que no es la primera vez que ocurre. Cuando ella sale volando de su silla y aterriza en el suelo, mi mente sale de mi cuerpo y vuelve a la casa que compartí con Naraku.

Visité sus suelos muchas veces, volé como ella en este momento, y al verla sangrar por la nariz recuerdo las veces que yo también sangré, las recuerdo todas, todas y cada una de las veces que la sangre emanó de mi cuerpo porque un hombre que decía amarme me pegaba con saña.

Mi sistema respiratorio se paraliza. Cierro los ojos. Me agarro al borde de la mesa. Esto ya lo he vivido. Esto ya lo he sufrido. Quiero gritar. Quiero correr. Quiero escapar. Pero no puedo moverme. Igual que en aquel entonces.

El animal, ya fuera de control, se lanza a por su presa, ya no sabe ni dónde está, sólo sabe que tiene sed de sangre. Se transforma en una auténtica fiera salvaje, como si las reminiscencias del pasado tomasen el control de su cuerpo, de sus sentidos, y el auténtico hombre de las cavernas volviese a habitar sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Por suerte para ella, hoy no está sola, hoy no está a su merced. Los camareros y el personal de seguridad se lanzan sobre el energúmeno y lo reducen. Y entonces, los veo, los hombres de negro se interponen entre nosotras y el cavernícola como si de un auténtico ejército se tratase, parecen hordas de soldados dispuestos para protegernos.

Alguien se acerca a mi espalda y no sé cómo consigue soltar mis manos, me levanta con una facilidad pasmosa rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y apartándome de la mesa.

 **¡Kana!** \- Exclamo girándome y encontrándome con sus ojos, que me miran dulcemente.

 **Tranquila, está aquí** \- Dice con suavidad mientras su mano en mi espalda va dejando una lenta caricia; unas manos diminutas se agarran a la otra con fuerza. - **Vamos.**

Nos conduce hasta su mesa. Los de seguridad sacan al energúmeno del comedor y se llevan a la mujer; los hombres de negro rompen filas.

 **Traiga un coñac, por favor** \- Le dice a un camarero.

El que me devolvió el pie de las profundidades del mar hace las delicias de Kana poniéndole delante un gran flan con nata, mientras el hombre venido de una lejana galaxia, mirándome con sus increíbles ojos dorados, coge la copa de coñac, la pone delicadamente en mis manos y la acerca a mi boca. Tras un par de sorbos siento que la sangre vuelve a mi cara.

 **¿Mejor?**

 **Sí, gracias**

MS decía que los traumas recurrentes consiguen hacerse un huevo en nuestra mente y acaban formando parte de ella, que son como pequeñas células islamistas dormidas, parece que no están, que ya han desaparecido, pero un día, de repente, algo las hace despertar, las activa y se muestran con la misma fuerza de la primera vez. ¡Dios, no me extraña que tenga tantos diplomas colgados en las paredes!

Kana se termina su flan y quiere movimiento. El espectáculo la ha puesto nerviosa y ha activado su adrenalina, justo lo contrario de lo que me ocurre a mí, que me ha dejado literalmente exhausta. Me levanto, intentando sonreír, y la tomo de la mano. Ojos dorados y su séquito se levantan también. Abro la boca para decirles que no se molesten y para darle las gracias, cuando me toma por la cintura con firmeza.

 **Vamos.**

No me quedan fuerzas para replicar, así que no lo hago, además, en este momento necesito todo el apoyo que me pueda prestar, sea quien sea, porque creo que me he quedado en auténtico estado de shock. Kana va colgada de mi mano pegando brincos, mientras yo pienso simplemente en poner un pie delante del otro, pero al llegar a las escaleras las fuerzas me fallan, me agarro al pasamano y cierro los ojos.

 **¡La niña!** \- Le digo en un susurro.

Ojos dorados la agarra de la mano, me sujeta fuerte y me ayuda a subir lentamente. En recepción nos lleva hasta unos sofás, donde literalmente me dejo caer. Él se acerca al mostrador y enseguida vuelve acompañado de una recepcionista que me mira preocupada.

 **En el salón infantil hay actividades, yo puedo llevar a la niña si quiere.**

 **¿Te gustaría ir, Kana?**

 **¿Hay más niños?** \- Le pregunta ella, inquieta.

 **Sí, y están aprendiendo a hacer figuras con globos de colores. ¿Quieres aprender?**

 **¡Uauu! ¡Sí, sí, quiero ir, por favor, Kag, por favor!**

Así son los niños, pasan de la alegría al llanto en un momento. Llamo a la madre, que da su autorización y asegura que su hermano la recogerá más tarde, quiera o no quiera, y la veo marcharse de la mano de la recepcionista, más contenta que unas castañuelas. La miro sintiendo un gran vacío en mi interior cuando una mano se posa sobre las mías. ¡Oh, Señor, no se ha ido, sigue aquí, agachado ante mí y mirándome con sus impresionantes ojos dorados!

 **Te vendría bien tomar un poco el fresco. Ven, salgamos al jardín.** \- Y tomándome de la mano me lleva al jardín, pero bien podría llevarme a la Antártida... los Urales... el Machu Picchu... la Muralla China o la Amazonia. El efecto que el sonido de su voz ejerce sobre mí sólo es comparable al que ejercía la flauta de Hamelín sobre los ratones.

Es lo más cautivador que he escuchado nunca. Creo que si decidiese llevarme al fin del mundo le seguiría sin preguntar siquiera por dónde.

La brisa entre los árboles era lo que necesitaba, sentir el aire sobre mi piel y que calme la electricidad que siento flotando sobre mi cuerpo como si de una tormenta se tratase, una enorme nube negra que cubre todo mi mundo...

Así se lo conté a MS cuando me preguntó qué sentía cuando Naraku me pegaba: una terrible nube negra que cubría todo mi cielo, como si una gran tormenta estuviese a punto de estallar sobre mi cabeza, dispuesta a descargar sobre mi cuerpo toda la furia de la madre naturaleza, con sus rayos, sus truenos, sus centellas... Se la describí tan bien que creo que podía verla...

Le conté cómo explotaba, cómo su manto de lluvia caía sobre mi piel, empapándola, y cómo, tras la tormenta, el sol aparecía de nuevo, colándose entre las gotas, maravillándome con su fulgor y calentando mi piel mojada. Cuando me preguntó a qué sabía el agua, le miré extrañada, pero cerré los ojos y mis imaginarios dedos la tocaron, me la llevé a los labios y la saboreé... Estaba salada.

Cuando le pregunté por qué, se levantó de su sillón y, mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta con una sonrisa, me dijo que las sensaciones eran mías, que yo debía interpretarlas... Sí, MS y los finales abiertos. Le encantan.

El jardín es maravilloso, parece un laberinto lleno de flores exóticas, extrañas plantas y pequeños insectos que nunca antes había visto. Levanto la vista hacia los grandes árboles y contemplo aves de increíbles plumajes preguntándome qué mente rebosante de imaginación pudo diseñar algo tan hermoso y, también, qué extraña composición química tendrá la mía para ir tomada de la mano con un completo extraño, en el más absoluto de los silencios y sin que ninguna sombra de incomodidad nos sobrevuele.

Y entonces toda la magia que siento a mi alrededor se transforma en realidad en forma suave: su pulgar acaricia suavemente mis nudillos y ese gesto tan tierno es suficiente para romper mis diques de contención.

Toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día sale de repente, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y aunque intento detenerlas no puedo, rompo a llorar como si en ello me fuese la vida, mi cuerpo se estremece en terribles espasmos hasta que unos brazos me rodean y me aprietan fuerte, muy fuerte contra un pecho duro y caliente, mientras sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda en una lenta y deliciosa caricia.

Y durante todo este tiempo no dice nada, y eso es lo que más le agradezco, porque no existen palabras que puedan consolarme, ni preguntas a las que quiera responder. Una vez que la nube ha descargado, levanto la cabeza y ahí está el sol, iluminándolo todo con su luz y su calor, un sol con forma de hombre, un sol con ojos dorados que todo lo llenan, que todo lo pueden.

 **¡Oh, no!** \- Exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

 **¿Qué pasa?**

 **¡Te he empapado la camisa!**

Su boca se abre y por ella sale una carcajada maravillosa. Sus dedos secan las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

 **Sabía que me harías reír** \- Dice tomándome la cara entre sus grandes manos y mirándome profundamente a los ojos mientras su boca se acerca a la mía... y me besa.

Y entonces yo, que nunca he sido una persona religiosa, descubro que el cielo existe, que los ángeles celestiales cantan de verdad, que las constelaciones pueden bailar en pleno día, que el polvo cósmico pulula a mi alrededor convirtiendo mi micro mundo en todo un universo, donde un astro rey lo ilumina todo.

El roce de sus labios en los míos transforma el frío que siempre atenaza mi cuerpo en calor, su boca me transmite en ese beso todo el calor del sol y sus manos en mi cara parecen auténticas nubes de algodón. El beso se repite una y otra vez, hasta que mis labios se abren para recibirle y mi boca es invadida por una pasión que nunca he conocido, una pasión que me acaricia por dentro buscando en mi interior las respuestas a todas las preguntas, a todos los misterios, a todos los enigmas.

Ya no existen el tiempo ni el espacio, ni el pasado ni el futuro, todo se ha fusionado en un único ente, en un único ser, que está aquí, entre mis brazos. Mi cuerpo reacciona de la única forma en que puede hacerlo: entregándose. Estiro los brazos y acaricio el suyo sintiendo cómo un estremecimiento le recorre mientras un profundo suspiro sale de su garganta y muere en mi boca, un suspiro de placer que me atraviesa el alma.

Cuando nuestros labios se separan, su boca busca mi frente y deja sobre ella el beso más tierno; su pecho sube y baja descontrolado.

 **Ya tienes mejor color**. - Dice con una pequeña sonrisa; sus ojos brillan tanto que parecen auténticas estrellas. - **Te acompañaré a tu habitación.**

 **¿Qué? No es necesario, no hace falta... Además..., ni siquiera sé tu nombre.**

 **Eso tiene fácil solución** \- Dice tras una nueva carcajada. - **Sesshomaru, me llamo Sesshomaru.**

 **¡Ho... hola..., Sesshomaru!**

 **¡Hola, risa bonita!**

La habitación está fresca, han dejado las cortinas cerradas pero yo necesito aire y, como si mis pensamientos pudiesen volar y colarse en su cabeza, él entra y abre las puertas correderas. Sale a la terraza y coloca una de las reposeras a la sombra. ¿Sólo una?

 **Te vendría bien relajarte un poco. ¿Tienes algún tranquilizante**? - Me quedo anonadada. ¿Sabe algo? No, es imposible.

 **Yo..., sí..., en el neceser.**

 **Yo te lo traigo.** \- Vuelve con el neceser y un vaso de agua cuando su móvil comienza a sonar.

 **Contesta, por favor, yo... también tengo que hacer una llamada** \- Digo entrando en la habitación.

Cuando vuelvo a la terraza me echo en la reposera y escucho ese extraño idioma que no me da ni una pista de con quién habla. Al cabo de un rato, está apagando el teléfono cuando llaman a la puerta.

 **No te muevas, yo abriré** \- Dice dejando sobre mi cara una caricia que me hace estremecer.

Vuelve con una bandeja en las manos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. - **Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te ha dado hambre?**

 **No, es para ti.** —digo. Se queda a medio camino de colocar la bandeja sobre la mesa y me mira asombrado. - **No has comido.** \- Cuando levanta la tapa se queda más pasmado todavía: pollo y doble ración de patatas fritas. Viendo su cara no puedo evitar una risa—. **No me mires así. ¡Sólo es comida!**

De las siguientes dos horas no tengo un recuerdo muy nítido. Me relajé en la reposera mientras él comía, me sentía bien, como cuando Kana se encaramó a mis piernas y nos quedamos dormidas; en aquel momento él también estaba cerca, en la terraza de al lado, y ahora está aquí, conmigo, cuidándome.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, los platos están vacíos y él teclea en un ordenador que antes no estaba aquí. ¿Quién lo habrá traído? La respuesta a mi pregunta surge del otro lado de la celosía, un hombre le dice en susurros algo que no entiendo, pero en medio del mensaje identifico claramente un nombre: KAGURA. Ojos dorados deja de teclear y levanta la cabeza.

 **¡Hola!** \- Me dice con una sonrisa apartando el ordenador.

 **¡Hola!** \- ¿Cómo demonios ha llegado este hombre a mi terraza, a mi vida?

El hombre del otro lado de la celosía vuelve a insistir en su extraño idioma. Ojos dorados le contesta de mala gana, pero en vista de que el otro es persistente, se levanta y coge el teléfono. Su voz, tan suave hace un momento, se vuelve fría y dura como el hielo. No entiendo nada de lo que dice, pero la conversación no es agradable y la corta pronto y de forma brusca. Le miro sorprendida; la llamada me ha devuelto a la realidad.

 **Sesshomaru, escucha... yo... te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, pero supongo que tienes asuntos importantes que atender y... no quiero que te tomes más molestias, ya estoy bien y...**

Y mientras suelto esta perorata se acerca lentamente hasta mi reposera, se sienta a mi lado y pone las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos me miran intensamente. No puedo escapar y, lo que es peor, ¡no quiero! Me acaricia una mejilla y me aparta un mechón de pelo mientras su voz vuelve a adquirir el tono suave y tranquilo de hace un rato y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

 **Nada es más importante que ESTO, y aunque sé que ya estás bien..., quiero que estés mejor. -** Acerca su boca a la mía y me besa apasionadamente y yo... yo... no puedo evitar el impulso y le tomo la cara en las manos temiendo que se me escape entre los dedos como si fuese agua. Y mientras me besa es como si el sol, que se está poniendo, volviese a salir y lo iluminara todo, siento un calor que me llena y que me hace sentir viva, viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo, viva como la primera vez.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, está echado sobre mi cuerpo y acaricia mis costados suavemente. Entonces siento su tremenda erección sobre mi vientre y el miedo vuelve a tomar posiciones. ¡Estoy con un hombre al que no conozco! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Me pongo rígida al momento, y al momento él detiene sus caricias y sus besos y se aparta y me mira con gran dulzura. Apoya una mano en la reposera y con la otra acaricia mi mejilla lentamente.

 **No te asustes, por favor, de mí no, cariño, de mí no. Yo nunca te haré daño y no permitiré que nadie te lo haga** \- Dice dándome un suave beso y levantándose despacio. - **Será mejor que me vaya.**

Le acompaño hasta la puerta sin saber qué decir. ¿Así de fácil? Vuelven a mi memoria las palabras de Sango: "Cuando una mujer dice NO es NO". Sale al pasillo, pero antes de irse se acerca de nuevo y, rodeándome la cintura, me aprieta contra su cuerpo y sus labios me besan por última vez.

 **Por cierto, me encanta lo que te has hecho en el pelo, ¡estás preciosa!** \- Dice enredando sus dedos en mis ondas y sonriendo. Su mano toma de nuevo mi cara y me vuelve a besar con un beso largo y apasionado, tan largo y tan apasionado que no puedo evitar que un ahogado gemido de placer suba por mi garganta mientras le acaricio la cintura. Entonces oímos un pequeño chillido.

 **¡Para, para, no le hagas daño!** \- Kana se ha soltado de la mano de su hermano y corre por el pasillo con no muy buenas intenciones. Se lanza a mis brazos mirándole desafiante. - **¿Te estaba lastimando, Kag?** \- Dice echando sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

 **No, cariño, no me estaba lastimando, tranquila.**

 **Bueno, veo que estás en buenas manos, así que me voy.** \- Dice él sonriendo. - **Si me necesitas, llámame.** \- Y se va, dejándome una suave caricia en la mejilla.

Tras despedirme de Kana y de su hermano, que tiene cara de malas pulgas y mucho acné, vuelvo a la terraza, donde, sobre la mesa, encuentro su número de teléfono. Con una sonrisa lo grabo en mi móvil en marcación rápida. ¿Qué número le asigno? El número 1, por supuesto. Aprieto el papel contra mi pecho y respiro profundamente.

MAB: **Sí, sí, tú déjate llevar que luego ya vendrás llorando.**

MAM: **El que no arriesga no gana, nena** \- Dice mientras mira concentrado un combate de boxeo.

 _¡Oh, dejenme en paz los dos! Quiero disfrutar de este momento_ \- Les digo apartándolos con la mano.

MAM se deja llevar por la emoción del momento que está viviendo frente a un imaginario televisor y le da un derechazo a MAB. ¡Oh, Dios! Hoy parece ser el día de las bofetadas y los puñetazos. ¡Esto ya es demasiado! Los aparto de un empujón, porque yo también sé darlos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **¿Todo bien, jefe?** \- Pregunta Miroku cuando le ve entrar en la suite.

 **Sí.** \- Sesshomaru se deja caer en el sofá. - **Miroku, quiero ponerle protección.**

 **¿Es por lo del comedor? No había peligro, lo sabes.**

 **Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero viste sus ojos? Estaba aterrorizada.**

 **No fue para tanto. Lo que pasa es que a las mujeres les asusta mucho la fuerza de un hombre, por eso algunos anormales se aprovechan de ello para someterlas.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelva a tener miedo, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Llama a los chicos de la costa y que me manden a los mejores.**

 **¿Cuántos pido? ¿Dos, como siempre?**

 **No, que vengan cuatro y..., Miroku, asegúrate de que sean buenos.**

 **¿Has pensado qué pasará si se da cuenta? No le haría ninguna gracia, podrías tener problemas.**

 **Bueno, puedo lidiar con eso. Prefiero ver sus ojos enfadados que aterrorizados. Ponme con Koga, quiero encargarle algo más.** \- Miroku coge el móvil y se lo pasa.

 **Koga, gracias por el informe; muy completo, como siempre. Quiero que me hagas otro, pero** **esta vez sin prisa, tómate tu tiempo, lo quiero lo más completo posible. Es sobre la misma mujer, quiero saber cómo fue su infancia, todos los detalles que puedas** **encontrar.**

 **¿Estás haciendo negocios con ella, Sesshomaru?** \- Pregunta Koga.

 **Sí, el más importante de mi vida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saludos especiales a:**_

 _Naoki Caos_

 _Lica_

 _SakuraLi-Taisho_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias._

 _._

 _Hasta la próxima_

 _._

 _Gothika_


	9. Conociendonos

.

No vuelvo a salir de la habitación durante el resto de la tarde. Mi cabeza es un auténtico torbellino de ideas y mi corazón late a un ritmo frenético y desenfrenado a pesar de mis muchas súplicas para que se serene.

La noche cae lentamente sobre las islas con una serenidad que no alcanza mis sueños, las pesadillas me despiertan una y otra vez y traen a mi mente imágenes que no quiero recordar pero que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, siguen teniendo la misma nitidez que entonces.

Me despierto al nuevo día con la sensación de que el mundo que he conocido hasta ahora ha dejado de existir y que ante mí se abre otro que no sé qué me tiene deparado pero que ahí está, esperando a ser tomado, esperando a ser vivido. En un último intento por abrir un pequeño paréntesis en el que aclarar mis ideas, decido visitar la piscina redonda.

Salgo por las grandes puertas giratorias del hotel y cruzo la carretera, atravieso la verja y recorro los senderos que la bordean maravillándome de lo que tengo ante mí. Si desde la terraza de la habitación parecía bonita, de cerca es una auténtica preciosidad, rodeada de grandes rocas negras y con el agua del mar inundándola continuamente parece un auténtico oasis. Aunque tengo que reconocer que también la he elegido porque no es apta para niños.

Una cómoda reposera, un refresco y un libro estupendo es todo lo que necesito para sentirme en el séptimo cielo, salvo quizás unos ojos dorados que me acaricien con su mirada.

¡Oh Señor, tan pronto pienso en él mi vientre se contrae! No lo puedo evitar, es el efecto que ese hombre provoca en mi cuerpo con sus besos abrasadores y sus manos recorriéndome con un ansia que nunca antes había conocido. Intento apartar de mi mente su imagen y me concentro en el libro que tengo entre las manos, está llegando a su fin, pero afortunadamente no es el último, así que esta tarde me acercaré a comprar el siguiente, no, mejor los dos siguientes. ¡Por fin un soplo de aire fresco entre tanta literatura aburrida!

Devoro cada página con la misma pasión que me transmiten sus protagonistas. Leo la última página con la sensación de tristeza que siempre me provoca terminar una historia que me fascina y luego me meto en el agua para darme un baño sencillamente delicioso. Pero al poco rato mi diversión se estropea por la llegada de la rubia y su séquito.

Entran en el recinto tan alborotadores como siempre y tomando posesión de todo lo que les rodea. No, ya no apetece estar aquí, pienso mientras me acerco a las escalerillas y las subo lentamente. La rubia se incorpora en la reposera al verme salir del agua. _Sí querida, lo sé, con este_ _bañador no se puede disimular nada, se me ve tal cual soy, con todos mis defectos._ Recojo mis cosas y cuando paso a su lado una carcajada sale de sus bocas.

MAB: **¡Nada, tú ni caso! ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡Gente así la hay en todas partes!**

MAM: **¿Sabes? Creo que el problema es que tú tienes algo que ella quiere.**

 _¿Qué cosa? ¿Mis pequeños michelines?_

Sorprendentemente, la hora de la comida me encuentra frente al espejo, mirándome con una expectación que hacía tiempo no sentía y viéndome guapa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me he puesto una minifalda blanca que me quedaba ajustada y que sorprendentemente ahora me queda perfecta, una camisa rosa con un precioso cinturón sobre las caderas, regalo de Sango, y unas alpargatas del mismo color con cintas cruzadas.

Mi piel ya ha cogido un poco de color y mi pelo brilla con intensidad. _¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!,_ me digo mientras me doy una vuelta observando mi aspecto. Tomo el bolso y, sin acordarme de pasar por el comedor, me voy en busca de mis ansiados libros. No sé qué tienen las librerías que, tan pronto cruzo sus puertas, el tiempo parece detenerse.

Una gran calma toma posesión de mi cuerpo y comienzo a pulular sobre los libros como las abejas sobrevuelan las flores en busca de su néctar, atraídas por sus olores y sus colores. Ese mismo efecto producen los libros en mí: sus portadas, sus diseños, sus títulos atrayentes despiertan mi curiosidad y me llaman, son como pequeños imanes que activan alguna parte de mi cerebro y me hacen recorrer los estantes olvidados en busca de tesoros.

Fue así, dejando que el azar, el destino, la casualidad, o lo que quiera que sea que dirige nuestras vidas, me guiase, como llegaron a mis manos auténticas joyas como Irresistible, de Lisa Kleypas, Madre del arroz, de Rani Manicka, La casa de los amores imposibles, de Cristina López Barrio, y tantos y tantos más que consiguieron proporcionarme las horas más hermosas en la soledad de mi castillo y que deberían formar parte de los grandes best sellers y copar las listas de los más vendidos por derecho propio.

Una sorprendente portada me hace abrir los ojos con alegría. Su título es Jack, pero cuando leo el argumento no puedo por menos que sonreír; sí, ésta debe de ser otra joya.

Que una mujer gorda, muy gorda, muy gorda, muy gorda... se enamore de un bombero guapo, muy guapo, muy guapo, muy guapo... no tiene nada de especial, pero cuando esto ocurre a la inversa es un fenómeno cuanto menos extraño que mentes privilegiadas deberían estudiar.

Y eso le ocurrió a Jack. Se enamoró de una voz, se enamoró de una risa, se enamoró del tacto de una piel. Se metieron en su cuerpo, en su corazón y en su alma y ya nunca salieron de él, convirtiendo así a Jack, el bombero más guapo de toda la ciudad, el hombre al que las mujeres adoraban, en un hombre enamorado por primera vez. ¡Oh, Señor, si esto no es un reflejo de lo que me está pasando, que baje Dios y lo vea!

Con mi nueva joya bajo el brazo, me voy en busca de los que he venido a buscar y que, naturalmente, están en primera fila porque se han convertido en todo un fenómeno literario, por más que los críticos hagan lo que se espera de ellos, que es fundamentalmente criticar. Entonces se me ocurre que podría llevarle un libro a Kana.

Sí, un libro bonito le gustará, me digo imaginándome su carita risueña abriendo el paquete. Y con la inestimable ayuda de la encargada, que sabe de lo que habla, elegimos un precioso libro para ella.

Pero entonces la imagen de su hermano vuelve a mi memoria y me hace sonreír; parece tan enfadado y tan perdido... Sé, por experiencia en el colegio, que las maquinitas son el refugio de muchos adolescentes y que a veces sólo hace falta ponerles ante los ojos otras alternativas igual de placenteras.

Pero los libros para adolescentes que veo, del estilo Harry Potter, no me convencen, probablemente habrá visto ya todas las películas. Me pongo a pensar en qué me gustaba a mí a su edad y de pronto se me enciende una pequeña bombilla. Sí, seguro que ése no lo ha leído; ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos.

Cargada con mis libros, me siento a tomar algo en una terraza. Un par de mesas más allá, un hombre de negro se acomoda hablando por teléfono en su extraño idioma; al cabo de un rato, un amigo se acerca y le acompaña. Estos hombres parecen de una raza extraña, son todo músculo. ¿Serán los genes?

A media tarde vuelvo al hotel, donde el clan de la rubia me recibe en recepción. Uno de sus amigos me mira de arriba abajo, sorprendido. ¡Bien, mi nuevo estilo no le pasa desapercibido! Pero la confirmación de que mi nuevo aspecto es, cuando menos, sorprendente me la proporciona el hombre de los ojos dorados cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren ante mí y clava en mi cuerpo su mirada.

Sus ojos me recorren concienzudamente y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. ¡Vaya, parece que le gusta lo que ve!

 **¡Hola! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado no has ido a comer** \- Dice acercándose y dándome un suave beso en los labios mientras sus ojos recorren mi cara lentamente y sus manos rozan suavemente mi cintura.

 **He estado de compras.**

 **¿Quieres cenar conmigo?** \- Pregunta acariciando mis brazos.

 **¿Ahora? ¡Si sólo son las seis!**

 **Me gusta cenar temprano** \- Dice en medio de una carcajada.

 **Yo... tendría que cambiarme y...**

 **¿Por qué? ¡Estás preciosa!** \- Exclama intentando apartarme los brazos para verme mejor.

 **¡Oh, espera un momento, se me van a caer los paquetes!**

 **Ven.** \- Me quita los paquetes con una mano y me agarra con la otra. - **Vamos a tomar algo en la** **cafetería.**

Me coge de la mano y, al atravesar la recepción, pasamos por delante del grupo de la diosa rubia, que me lanza miradas asesinas; sus ojos echan fuego, pero no se oye ni una risa, silencio total.

 **¿Y qué has comprado?** \- Pregunta cuando nos acomodamos en la barra.

 **Eh... libros.**

 **¿Más Cincuenta sombras?** \- Dice con mirada pícara.

 **Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Hay más libros como ése?** \- Pregunta levantando las cejas sorprendido.

 **¿Qué pasa con ese libro?** \- Frunzo el ceño. - **¿Lo has leído?**

 **Sólo un poco.**

 **Ya.** \- Me pongo roja como un tomate, pero afortunadamente el camarero aparece y nos salva de una conversación incómoda.

Sin dejar que me cambia de ropa y tras entregar mis paquetes en recepción para que los suban a la habitación, me lleva a un restaurante llamado Las rosas. Atravieso el pequeño local siguiendo la mano que me guía hasta llegar a una puerta trasera, tras la que descubro un nuevo paraíso. Se abre ante mí con la majestuosidad que sólo las flores son capaces de otorgar a los espacios, una enorme terraza con mesas y sillas blancas, rodeada de altas celosías cubiertas por todo tipo de rosales en los que rosas de todas las formas y colores imaginables hacen las delicias de la niña que llevo dentro.

Rojas, amarillas, blancas, rosas, bicolores, hasta las hay azules... No puedo resistir la tentación de acercarme y tocarlas, necesito comprobar que son de verdad. Su perfume se entremezcla con el del mar, que, al fondo de la terraza, nos regala su sensual cadencia. ¿Cómo es posible que este lugar no haya aparecido nunca en una película o en un anuncio? ¡Es perfecto, sencillamente perfecto!

La comida no puede ser más deliciosa y los postres son un auténtico homenaje a los sentidos, aunque, inexplicablemente, Sesshomaru no los toca; está muy ocupado haciendo preguntas y más preguntas, tantas, que hasta mi ángel bueno protesta indignado.

MAB: **¡Esto parece un interrogatorio!**

Yo también estoy sorprendida por tanta curiosidad. ¿Quién es este hombre que quiere saberlo todo de mí? Tras la cena, nos vamos en dirección al puerto disfrutando de la noche que nos rodea. Es una auténtica delicia caminar libremente sintiéndome segura, y como no he visto a sus amigos en toda la noche decido preguntar, porque yo también quiero saber.

 **¿Quiénes son los hombres que te acompañan siempre, Sesshomaru?**

 **Trabajan para mí.**

 **Y te dedicas a...**

 **Soy... constructor** \- Contesta, indeciso.

 **Pues en esta isla ya queda poco espacio para construir.**

 **Ahora estoy de vacaciones** \- Dice con una sonrisa.

Siempre he pensado que las verdades a medias son incluso peores que las mentiras, porque las mentiras son mentiras, al fin y al cabo, pero las verdades a medias denotan además falsedad, que parece lo mismo, pero no lo es, por mucho que la Real Academia lo considere sinónimo.

Las verdades a medias tienen una connotación de hipocresía y juego sucio que me enoja y me desestabiliza, no lo puedo evitar. Así que en vista de que la sinceridad por su parte brilla por su ausencia, me suelto de su mano y busco el tabaco en el bolso mientras la ironía toma el control de mi boca.

 **Así que eres CONSTRUCTOR** \- Digo mientras enciendo un cigarrillo. - **Y dime, ¿qué construyes? ¿Casas, barcos, trenes, aviones...?**

 **Soy constructor de edificios..., aunque la verdad es que no me dedico sólo a eso.**

 **Entiendo** \- Suspiro profundamente mientras miro al cielo estrellado.

 **¿Estás molesta?** \- Me pregunta frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.

 **Pues sí, preguntas mucho, pero contestas poco, la verdad** \- Le digo muy seria.

 **Sí, tienes razón. Yo... no tengo por costumbre abrirme a nadie, así que creo que me cuesta.**

Parece un poco incómodo y tan vulnerable que me emociona. Tampoco es que tenga derecho a hacerle un interrogatorio.

MAB: **¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sabes de él en realidad?**

MAM: **Que le ha salvado la vida, que le ha dado su apoyo cuando se ha desmoronado, que la besa como nadie la ha besado... ¿Qué más hay que saber?**

 **Sesshomaru, discúlpame, por favor, yo no pretendo que te sientas violentado, es que has sido un poco evasivo en tus respuestas. Y yo... sólo intento conocerte.**

 **Mis respuestas te producen inseguridad.**

 **Un poco, sí.**

 **Bien. Tendré que acostumbrarme a darte la información que necesitas** \- Dice frotándose la barbilla concentrado.

 _Pero ¿qué hago yo aquí exigiéndole a un hombre al que no conozco de nada que me lo cuente todo de él? ¡Vaya que no tengo remedio!_

 **Bueno..., en realidad..., no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo y...**

 **¡Oh, Kagome!** \- Se detiene, me rodea la cintura con los brazos y pega su cuerpo al mío. - **¡Complacerte no será para mí ninguna obligación y sí un gran placer!**

Su boca busca la mía y la devora con un apasionado beso mientras sus manos acarician lentamente mi espalda. El cigarrillo se me cae de los dedos. Mi corazón late descontrolado, pero mi cuerpo responde a su beso con la misma intensidad y me pego a él sin darme cuenta. Sus manos me toman por las axilas y me levantan del suelo hasta que nuestras caras quedan frente a frente, y entonces ya no puedo más, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y su lengua entra en mi boca y la acaricia lentamente.

Su beso sigue y sigue y parece no tener fin y mi cuerpo pierde la noción de dónde está. Su brazo me sujeta por la cintura y su otra mano recorre mi espalda y mi trasero excitándome hasta límites que no creía posibles. Casi no puedo respirar y de mi boca comienzan a surgir los primeros gemidos sin yo quererlo. Me deja en el suelo y, sin dejar de besarme, me aprieta contra su cuerpo mientras su mano se enreda en mi pelo, se aparta de mi boca y me mira con ojos muy brillantes.

 **¿Vamos al hotel, nena?** \- Me dice en un susurro que es toda una promesa.

¡Quién podría negarse! Las palabras no consiguen salir de mi boca, pero mi cabeza asiente. Tras un nuevo beso que rompe mis últimas barreras, me toma de la mano y emprendemos el camino hacia el hotel en silencio.

Pero ante la puerta de la habitación, el miedo toma de nuevo el control de mis manos; me quita la tarjeta suavemente y abre. Me quedo en mitad de la habitación, con el corazón desbocado y los sentidos alerta. Él cierra la puerta con cuidado y se queda muy quieto. ¡Dios, tengo tanto miedo! Pero sé que quiero estar con él, quiero pasar la noche con él, y al verle tan quieto y expectante ya no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo.

 **¡Sesshomaru!**

Me toma entre sus brazos como si yo fuese una tabla de salvación y él un náufrago a la deriva. Hunde la cara en mi cuello y aspira profundamente.

 **¡Qué bien hueles!**

 **Gracias, tú también** \- Digo hundiendo la cara en su cuello. ¡Oh, su olor! No sé qué tiene su olor, pero me está volviendo loca, no huele a perfume, ni a loción de afeitar, ni a colonia... su cuerpo huele a piel.

 **¿Estás segura?** \- Pregunta cogiéndome la cara entre las manos y mirándome muy serio - **No quiero quedarme si no estás segura** \- Dice acariciando mis mejillas al verme dudar.

 **Yo... no quiero que te vayas.**

 **No quiero irme, quiero estar aquí, contigo, quiero pasar la noche contigo y quiero despertarme a tu lado por la mañana, pero... sólo si estás segura.**

 **Sí, Sesshomaru, quédate, quédate conmigo** \- Me toma entre sus brazos y me besa con tanta pasión que creo que me voy a desmayar. Lentamente comienza a desabrocharme la blusa y mi respiración descontrolada se descontrola aún más. Mis pechos, mis generosos pechos, siempre me han avergonzado un poco, por eso intento disimularlos todo lo que puedo, pero cuando abre mi blusa y los ve, siento cómo su respiración se descontrola también y su voz se vuelve ronca, muy ronca.

 **Sabía que eras una mujer con curvas, pero tus pechos...**

 **¿Te... te gustan?**

 **¡Oh, Kag, tus pechos podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre!**

Y entonces me río, y como si mi risa pudiera derribar murallas, me toma en sus brazos, me tiende sobre la cama y ya sin ningún pudor, sin ninguna duda, comienza a desnudarme. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo me excitan hasta límites que no conocía. Hundo la nariz en su pecho y enredo mis dedos en su vello embriagándome con su olor. Sentir el tacto de su piel es maravilloso y no puedo dejar de tocarle, todo me gusta, todo lo siento, todo lo deseo.

¡Hace tanto desde la última vez que me entregué de forma voluntaria, que ya ni recordaba lo agradable que resulta que un hombre se excite sobre mi cuerpo!

Mis pezones en su boca se ponen firmes provocándole un gran gemido de placer, su respiración acelerada se agita cada vez más, y la mía, que ya estaba alterada, se descontrola por completo cuando mete su mano entre mis piernas y me acaricia. Un profundo gemido de placer sale de mi garganta y ese gemido desata su pasión con una intensidad que me estremece. Se tiende sobre mí y entonces soy consciente de lo excitado que está y no puedo evitar preguntarme si podré tener dentro de mi cuerpo algo tan grande sin que me duela.

Los recuerdos de la última vez que Naraku me violó vuelven a mi memoria con la intensidad de entonces, pero el hombre de los ojos dorados consigue lo que parecía imposible: ahuyentarlos con sus besos, con sus caricias, con su olor, con su cuerpo. La intensa pasión que me transmite su cuerpo hace desaparecer de mi mente el recuerdo de Naraku, hasta que, sin darme cuenta, comienzo a separar las piernas.

Su miembro busca la entrada de mi cuerpo y, despacio, lentamente, como si temiera hacerme daño, entra en mis entrañas con una facilidad que no esperaba. No siento ningún dolor, no siento ningún miedo, mi cuerpo se adapta al suyo como si ya le conociera y no puedo evitar estremecerme y gemir desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

 **¡Oh, Sessh..!**

Entra y sale de mi cuerpo despacio, muy despacio, acariciándome suavemente, pero cuando levanto las piernas y las aprieto contra su cuerpo sintiéndole totalmente dentro de mí, tan duro, tan caliente, tan deseoso, mis gemidos salen descontrolados. Se para, toma mi cara entre sus grandes manos y me mira preocupado.

 **Espera, nena, espera** \- Dice besando despacio mis labios mientras respira profundamente. **Déjame saborearte un poco más, por favor, sólo un poco más.** —Le miro sin entender—. **He deseado tanto que llegara este momento que no quiero que termine, y si sigues gimiendo así..., yo no podré aguantar.**

— **No... no te gustan mis gemidos... Porque no los puedo evitar, Sesshomaru -** Digo casi sin aire.

 **¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me encanta oírte gemir, Kagome, no dejes de hacerlo, por favor!** \- Dice tomándome de nuevo con cuidado, despacio, lentamente.

Ya no puedo aguantar más. Me pego a él levantando las caderas para recibirle pidiéndole más, mis manos recorren su piel sin descanso y mi boca busca la suya con desesperación. Rodeo su cintura con las piernas, quiero tenerle dentro de mí, le deseo, le necesito, y me muevo a su ritmo hasta que estalla en mi interior con un profundo gemido mientras pronuncia mi nombre.

Siento cómo los espasmos del orgasmo atraviesan su cuerpo y le hacen convulsionarse de placer mientras le sigo abrazando y besando, es maravilloso sentirle así, tan entregado a mí, tan deseoso de mí. Pero cuando se queda tranquilo y levanta la cabeza, la tristeza de sus ojos me paraliza. Parece tan arrepentido... ¿Qué he hecho mal?

 **Lo siento… lo siento** \- Me dice dándome un suave beso en los labios.

 **¿No... no te ha gustado?**

 **Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Me ha encantado! Pero siento no haber podido esperar por ti, lo siento, lo siento.** \- Hunde la cara en mi cuello y lo cubre de besos - **Estar entre tus brazos es... delicioso, Kagome, tus caricias me vuelven loco, pero cuando he entrado en ti... ¡Oh, no hay ningún lugar del mundo donde quiera estar más que aquí, contigo, dentro de ti!** \- Aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se enredan en mi pelo acariciando mi cabeza y su boca devora la mía una vez más. - **Siento no haberte dado placer, no sabes cómo lo siento, pero dame cinco minutos y te compensaré.**

 **Pero entonces..., ¿no has terminado?** \- Le pregunto, sorprendida. Una inmensa carcajada sale de su pecho y me traspasa.

 **¿Terminar? ¡Oh, nena, aún no he empezado!** \- Y mientras dice esto y se ríe, siento que empieza a ponerse duro en mi interior.

 **¡Oh, Sesshomaru, pero si todavía no han pasado los cinco minutos!**

Una nueva carcajada sale de su boca y parece volverle loco. Se hunde en mí con un deseo y una desesperación que yo no he conocido nunca, parece que quiera atravesarme y yo... yo me abandono al placer de sentirme amada después de tanto tiempo. Sus besos y sus caricias me excitan hasta llevarme al borde del acantilado, me llena totalmente y siento que mi cuerpo está a punto de explotar. Soy toda fuego.

 **¡Oh, Sesshomaru…!**

A mi súplica, su cuerpo aumenta el ritmo, sus ojos se clavan en mi cara y de mi boca sale un gemido tras otro mientras mi cuerpo se abre para él y se le entrega totalmente. Estallo en un orgasmo que me estremece y me dejo ir bajo este hombre. Busco su boca y la saboreo como si de un maná se tratase, gimo con toda mi alma y mi cuerpo alcanza el cielo.

En un último empujón se viene conmigo, se corre en mi interior con un gemido que se une a los míos mientras pronuncia mi nombre una y otra vez. Cuando conseguimos serenar nuestros descontrolados corazones, toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y, mientras sus labios dejan miles de besos sobre mi piel, sus ojos brillan como si tuviese dentro todo el fuego del mundo.

 **Sabía que estar contigo sería especial... pero no imaginaba cuánto** \- Dice con una gran sonrisa **¿Ahora estás bien?**

 **¡Oh, sí, Sesshomaru estoy bien, muy bien!** \- Digo acariciando su cara. - **Pero antes también estaba bien.**

 **Nunca me había pasado algo así, nena, yo... siempre he sabido complacer y controlarme, pero contigo ha sido demasiado intenso... Tú... ¡eres perfecta para mí!** \- No tengo palabras con las que poder contestar a algo semejante y mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas. - **No, por favor, no llores** —dice cubriéndome de besos - **No soportaría verte llorar otra vez, no llores.**

¡Yo creía que el cielo no existía, pero me equivocaba, lo he encontrado y está aquí, entre sus brazos! Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. Los primeros rayos de sol inexplicablemente me despiertan. Salgo a la terraza, enciendo un cigarrillo y dejo que las emociones acumuladas se hagan sitio en mis ojos en forma de lágrimas mientras intento ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo ha podido este hombre tomar posesión de mi cuerpo con tanta facilidad? Me he entregado a él totalmente, sin recelos, y nos hemos acoplado el uno al otro como... como..., sí, como si realmente fuésemos perfectos el uno para el otro, como si nuestros cuerpos ya se conociesen, como si al primer contacto se hubiesen reconocido y hubieran encajado a la perfección, como las piezas de un puzle incompleto. Así me he sentido siempre, incompleta, me faltaba algo y no sabía qué, pero entre sus brazos lo he encontrado, me faltaba él.

Termino el cigarrillo y vuelvo a la habitación, donde le encuentro despierto, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y los ojos brillantes como estrellas. Aparta la sábana y me acuesto a su lado recreándome en este hombre que abre los brazos para que me acurruque en ellos.

 **¿Estás bien?** \- Pregunta dándome un beso.

 **Sí, muy bien.**

 **¿Qué tal el cigarro?**

 **Delicioso, como tú.**

 **¡Tú sí que eres deliciosa!** \- Dice rodando conmigo sobre la cama. **¡Eres una mujer deliciosa y por eso quiero comerte entera!**

Estallo en una carcajada y mi risa le enciende al momento, aparta las sábanas y se coloca entre mis piernas. Besa mis pechos y baja por mi estómago, pero cuando veo que sigue bajando hacia mi vientre me pongo tensa, tomo su cara entre las manos y me incorporo asustada.

 **Sesshomaru, ¿qué haces? ¡No, eso no!**

 **Eh, eh, tranquila...** \- Dice tendiéndose sobre mí, intrigado. Estoy tremendamente violenta, no quiero dar ninguna explicación, no quiero hablar de aquello, no quiero estropear una noche tan perfecta - **No te angusties, por favor, sólo haré lo que tú quieras que haga** \- Me acaricia las mejillas, pero no puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas - **Dime sólo una cosa, ¿es porque no lo has hecho nunca o porque no tienes un buen recuerdo?**

 **Lo... lo... lo segundo** \- Digo casi sin voz.

 **Entiendo. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, nena, quiero darte placer, todo el placer del mundo, pero sólo si tú quieres. ¿Te he hecho daño hasta ahora?**

 **No, pero...**

 **Entonces confía un poco más en mí, por favor. Cuando quieras que pare, sólo tienes que decirlo y pararé, te lo prometo.**

Su lengua entra en mi boca invadiéndola completamente y sus manos recorren mi cuerpo en lentas caricias que no hacen sino avivar el fuego que nace en mi interior. Cuando su mano acaricia mi sexo no puedo evitar un gemido profundo; sus dedos recorren mis labios y mi clítoris, lo masajean suavemente y yo siento que voy a estallar.

 **Déjame saborearte** – Susurra - **Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que decirlo -** Su boca baja por mi cuerpo, llega a mi sexo inflamado, excitado, deseoso, y se hunde en él, lamiéndome, chupándome, haciéndome estremecer; su lengua me recorre intentando conocer mis secretos. Toma mi clítoris en su boca, comienza a succionarlo y yo gimo descontroladamente hasta que alcanzo un orgasmo salvaje que me hace convulsionarme, no sé cuánto tiempo dura, pero creo que mucho porque pierdo la noción de dónde estoy.

Mi respiración tarda en recuperar su ritmo normal. Él sube por mi cuerpo dejando un rastro de millones de besos, se tiende sobre mí y me abraza con una dulzura que nunca imaginé en su cuerpo.

 **¡Oh, Sessh…!** \- Digo escondiendo la cara en su cuello y oliendo su piel.

 **¿Te ha gustado, nena?**

 **Sí, pero...**

 **¿Te he hecho daño?** \- Pregunta, alarmado.

 **No, no me has hecho ningún daño** \- Digo acariciando su cara y mirándome en sus ojos - **Me has dado un placer inmenso, pero tú... tú no has...** \- No me deja seguir hablando, comienza a reír y me acuna con fuerza entre sus brazos.

 **¡Oh nena, yo estoy en la gloria, no te preocupes por mí! Además, he matado dos pájaros de un tiro, te he dado el orgasmo que te debía y me he tomado el postre más delicioso que me podía imaginar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 _ **Naoki Caos,**_ **Oh nena, estoy pendiente contigo U_U' con amor incontrolable, prometo darle prioridad, pero se me complica un poco la traducción -_- , espero no pase mucho mas tiempo ;D gracias por ser paciente.**

 _ **SakuraLi-Taisho**_

 _ **Asia12**_

 _ **Faby Sama**_

 _ **Lica**_

 _ **Raquel Taisho**_

 _ **Gris**_

 _ **Andy taisho**_

 _ **Y a todos los que leen**_ **Muchas graciasssss!**

 **.**

 **Hasta pronto (?)**

 **.**

 **Gothika**


	10. Tus ojos, el color de mi hogar

.

.

Los viejos pecados tienen largas sombras, y las sombras de los míos están a punto de cernirse sobre mí, atraparme con su manto y convertir mi recién estrenado mundo de colores en un mundo gris, donde las gamas de grises y negros que habitan en la naturaleza humana lo van a invadir en su totalidad, ocultando mi recién descubierto sol. Es mi destino, al que la vida me ha llevado cuando en una intersección del camino no elegí bien. MS tenía razón cuando decía que no se puede cambiar el pasado. No, no se puede, y tampoco se puede evitar que aparezca de repente para recordarte el error que cometiste.

Cuando abro los ojos a un hermoso día, sonriendo porque siento mi cuerpo vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y oigo canturrear bajo la ducha a un ser bajado del cielo, no puedo ni imaginar lo que el destino me tiene reservado para las próximas horas. Me estoy poniendo la bata cuando le veo salir del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, la piel brillante y chorreando, los pectorales perfectos y bien definidos y esos brazos… ¡Oh, sus brazos! Esos brazos que me envuelven con tanta dulzura podrían espachurrar a un elefante si quisieran. Verle es un espectáculo. Pero ¿qué he hecho yo para tener a este hombre en mi cuarto?

 **Ven.**

Su voz no es más que un susurro, pero tiene la capacidad de hacerme vibrar, todas mis células responden a ese sonido, y cuando abre los brazos no puedo más que lanzarme a ellos. ¡Dios, qué bien se está aquí! Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estamos de nuevo en la cama.

 **¡Pero qué bien hueles!** — exclama hundiendo la cara en mi cuello.

 **¡No digas eso, si necesito una ducha!**

 **No, no la necesitas, hueles de maravilla** — dice pasando su nariz por mi piel desnuda — **Hueles a mujer, hueles a sexo, hueles a vida.**

Este hombre tiene la capacidad de decir unas cosas que me dejan totalmente pasmada y sin palabras. Me quita la bata, me gira en la cama y me cubre con su cuerpo. Su boca recorre mi espalda llenándola de besos, separa lentamente mis piernas y entra en mí despacio, muy despacio, mientras sus gemidos en mi oreja me parecen el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

Giro la cabeza buscando su boca y la encuentro, caliente, excitada, abrasadora. Su boca saborea la mía y su miembro me llena totalmente, no hay rincón de mi interior que quede vacío, nos acoplamos a la perfección. Me penetra más profundamente arrancándome un gran gemido de placer y mis caderas se levantan buscándole, llamándole, pidiéndole, recibiéndole más y más adentro. Aumenta el ritmo y me corro con un estremecimiento y un gemido que le vuelven loco, ya no puede parar y sigue moviéndose dentro de mi cuerpo mientras me pierdo en un orgasmo intenso, hasta que se deja ir dentro de mí estremeciéndose sobre mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos exhaustos, respirando con dificultad, pero sin movernos. Nunca me he sentido más segura que en este momento, todo mi universo está aquí, entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo el latido de su corazón sobre mi espalda, sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello. Aparta mi pelo de la cara y me susurra al oído palabras que se quedarán en mi alma para siempre.

 **Pero ¿cómo he podido pasar toda mi vida sin ti…?**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El espejo del baño me devuelve la imagen de una mujer plena, de una mujer viva, de una mujer feliz. Enfundada en un vestido que metí en la maleta con la certeza de que jamás me atrevería a ponérmelo, y con el pelo reluciente tras una ducha que, diga él lo que diga, sí me hacía falta, salgo a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo mientras le espero. Pero el destino, que había estado agazapado hasta ahora, sale de su escondite y golpea de nuevo a mi puerta en forma de llamada telefónica.

 **¡Hola, Sango!** — respondo con voz alegre y cantarina.

 **¡Hola, cielo! No te habré despertado…**

 **No, ya estoy levantada. ¿Qué pasa, Sango?** — Reconozco su tono de preocupación, aunque no pueda verle la cara.

 **Verás, Kag…, se trata de Naraku.** — Siento que la sangre abandona mi cara y me dejo caer en la reposera —. **Te está buscando… Otra vez.**

Sango me pone al corriente de lo que ha averiguado y mientras sus palabras intentan informarme manteniendo la calma, mi mente se ha puesto a trabajar a destajo buscando la forma de escapar una vez más. Me levanto y paseo por la terraza respirando profundamente en un intento de mantener bajo control las ganas de vomitar que han tomado posiciones en mi estómago mientras me pregunto por milésima vez ¿por qué, Naraku, por qué no me dejas tranquila, por qué vuelves una y otra vez a mi vida?

 **Sango, esto no se va a acabar nunca…** — Ya no puedo más, me siento en la reposera y comienzo a llorar de la única forma que sé, desconsoladamente.

 **Kag, yo… sé que no quieres oírlo, pero tengo que decírtelo: deberías presentar una denuncia contra él.**

 **No, Sango, no, eso no haría sino complicarlo todo aún más… Yo lo único que quiero es que me deje tranquila, que siga con su vida y que me deje vivir tranquila…**

 **Pues no lo va a hacer, Kag. Está obsesionado contigo y no te va a dejar tranquila. Tienes que denunciarlo, es la única forma de pararle los pies de una vez por todas.**

¿Cómo voy a afrontar esto? No puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que llegue, tengo que marcharme, tengo que irme antes de que me encuentre, tengo que volver a mi casa, a mi castillo, a mi cárcel, sólo allí estaré segura.

Me apoyo en la baranda de la terraza y contemplo este mar tan hermoso mientras las lágrimas no dejan de salir. ¿Por qué sigue martirizándome? Puede tener a la mujer que quiera, puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera. ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila, por qué? Todas las agonías tienen un final, ¿por qué esta no termina?

 **¿Nena, qué pasa?** — Sesshomaru ha entrado sin que me entere y acaricia mis brazos preocupado, sobresaltándome — **Perdona, te he asustado… ¿Estás llorando?**

Me toma en sus brazos y yo hundo la cara en su cuello y dejo que el llanto salga de mi pecho como un torrente que intenta liberarme del terror que siente mi corazón, que lo atenaza, que lo oprime, que lo estrangula. Me levanta en el aire y se acerca a la reposera, donde se sienta y me acomoda en su regazo. Aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sus manos dejan en mi espalda todas las caricias del mundo. **Dime qué pasa.**

 **Es… es… Naraku…, mi ex marido… Me está buscando, Sesshomaru, y yo… yo… tengo que marcharme de aquí, tengo que irme antes de que me encuentre. Quiere hacerme daño y… acabará encontrándome, me encontrará… Tengo que marcharme… Tengo que volver a mi casa… Sólo allí estaré segura…**

 **No se puede huir eternamente, Kagome, antes o después tendrás que parar y mirarle de frente.**

 **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que tengo que enfrentarme a él? ¿A Naraku?** — pregunto con mirada desorbitada.

 **No, cariño, tú no puedes enfrentarte a él, pero yo sí** — dice limpiando mis lágrimas — **No voy a permitir que nadie te obligue a huir, no lo permitiré.**

 **Pero, Sesshomaru, tú… tú no le conoces… Naraku es capaz de todo… Y te aseguro que cuando digo todo es… TODO.**

 **Yo también soy capaz de todo, y cuando digo todo es… TODO.**

Sé que intenta arrancarme una sonrisa, pero no lo consigue. Mi mundo se ha vuelto del revés una vez más y mi sistema nervioso amenaza con provocar un cortocircuito en cualquier momento. El miedo que Naraku me provoca es algo que deberían analizar los estudiantes de psiquiatría en alguno de sus muchos años de carrera. No he conocido ninguna sensación más total y absoluta que el miedo que ese hombre es capaz de provocar en mí, es un miedo que me domina por completo, toma posesión de mi cuerpo y mi mente y los invade en su totalidad, no hay tranquilizantes que puedan con él, por mucho que la ciencia haya avanzado.

Cuando entro de nuevo en el baño para lavar mi congestionada cara, la imagen que me devuelve el espejo no puede ser más espantosa. ¿Cómo se puede cambiar tan rápidamente en tan poco tiempo? Mis ojos parecen querer salir de las órbitas y la expresión de miedo de mi cara me da más miedo todavía. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Marcharme? ¿Quedarme? Sesshomaru tiene razón, no puedo seguir huyendo, es agotador mirar siempre por encima del hombro para comprobar que él no está ahí, esto tiene que acabar, pero denunciarle no haría más que aumentar su odio, y entonces yo ya no tendría escapatoria, me acabaría enviando a donde se reposa eternamente.

Sé lo rencoroso que puede llegar a ser, lo sé muy bien, nunca ha dejado una afrenta sin venganza, y conmigo se cebaría, estoy segura. No, no puedo seguir huyendo, tengo que afrontarlo de una vez por todas, no puedo dejar que siga dirigiendo mi vida sin estar en ella, no puedo… Pero Sesshomaru…, tampoco puedo inmiscuirle en esto… Es mi problema, debo solucionarlo yo…

Le encuentro en medio de la habitación hablando por teléfono. Cuando cuelga me acerco, acaricio sus brazos y le miro muy seria.

 **Sesshomaru, quiero hablar contigo.** — Frunce el ceño y me mira concentrado — **Yo… no puedo permitir que te metas en esto… Naraku es mi problema y debo resolverlo yo… Él… él no es una buena persona y… tú y yo acabamos de conocernos. No es justo para ti verte en esta situación…** — No me deja seguir hablando, me pone un dedo sobre los labios, se sienta en el borde de la cama y me toma en su regazo.

 **Yo también quiero hablar contigo y quiero que me escuches atentamente. No me pidas que me aparte, porque no lo voy a hacer. Me inmiscuyo porque quiero, porque no quiero estar en ningún lugar que no sea a tu lado, porque tus problemas son mis problemas. Tu ex marido no es nadie para mí, no voy a permitir que se acerque a ti, no voy a permitir que te ponga una mano encima, no voy a permitir que te hable, ni siquiera voy a permitir que te mire.** — Toma mi cara en su mano y me besa muy despacio — **No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Kagome, y tú tampoco. Has venido de vacaciones y seguirás disfrutando de ellas, pero a partir de ahora lo harás con protección. Los muchachos están esperando en el pasillo, así que no te asustes. Estarás protegida en todo momento, quiero que estés tranquila. ¿De acuerdo?**

Mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas y asiento porque no puedo hablar y aunque pudiera no sabría qué decir ¿Quién es este ángel que me ha enviado el cielo? ¿Y cómo es posible que haya terminado teniendo guardaespaldas? Me siento como si estuviera viviendo una auténtica película, supongo que mi sistema nervioso en este momento lo ve todo un poco distorsionado.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

En el pasillo, dos hombres inclinan la cabeza a modo de saludo, nos acompañan hasta el comedor y se quedan en la puerta. En su mesa está el que me devolvió el pie y al que aún no he dado las gracias, pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Voy al bufé y vuelvo con dos cafés y un plato lleno de bollos porque no sé lo que le gusta desayunar. Su amigo nos deja solos.

 **No, cariño, siéntate aquí a mi lado, así podrás ver la entrada.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque al peligro siempre hay que mirarlo de frente, nunca darle la espalda. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?**

 **Yo… había pensado en pasar la mañana en la piscina, pero…**

 **Me parece una idea estupenda, el hotel es seguro, puedes estar tranquila.**

 **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Sesshomaru?** — le pregunto tomando un sorbo de café.

 **Porque tengo hombres vigilando y el director ha puesto al tanto a la seguridad. No podrá entrar, aunque quiera, te lo aseguro.**

 **Pero… no podrán detenerlo si viene aquí… No le conocen** — digo frunciendo el ceño.

 **No te preocupes por eso** — me dice con una sonrisa.

 **¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar, Sesshomaru? ¡No saben quién es y…!**

 **Oh, Kag, siempre pidiendo información… ¡Está bien!** — Saca su cartera y me muestra la foto de mi… EX MARIDO — **Es éste, ¿verdad?**

 **Sí… pero… cómo…**

 **Todos mis hombres y la seguridad del hotel tienen su foto, te aseguro que si asoma su cara por la puerta no podrá pasar de recepción.**

 **Sesshomaru … pero… cuando dices mis hombres y la seguridad… ¿de cuántos hombres estás hablando?**

 **¿En este momento? De unos cincuenta.**

 **¿Qué?** — La taza me resbala de las manos.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Regreso a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa con dos hombres guardando mi espalda; durante los próximos días serán «mi sombra». Sesshomaru se ha ido a hablar con el director del hotel, ese señor al que no conozco y al que tampoco he dado las gracias, y yo aprovecho para salir a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo y poner a Sango al día de mi vida sentimental. Sin saber que mi querida amiga, dejándose llevar por el pragmatismo que la hace tan especial, va a ponerme una vez más al borde del acantilado, ese al que he llegado tantas y tantas veces y que incomprensiblemente nunca he llegado a sobrevolar, pero que, como dicen mis dos ángeles, es una simple cuestión de tiempo.

 **¡Me alegro tanto por ti, Kag! Ya era hora de que te pasara algo bueno, ya era hora. Y no sabes cuánto me tranquiliza que te pueda dar protección.**

 **Sí, Sango, pero Naraku…**

 **Olvídate del malnacido de tu ex, no te emparanoies más con él, ¡ya te ha robado demasiado tiempo! Estás en un buen hotel, con un hombre que te está protegiendo, con guardaespaldas nada menos** — dice con una risa nerviosa — **Disfruta, cielo, disfruta de lo que tienes, no dejes que Naraku te lo estropee, ya bastante daño te ha hecho, no dejes que te siga amargando la vida, Kag, no le dejes.**

 **Sí, tienes toda la razón. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Sango?**

 **¡Venga, vamos!** — Puedo sentir su emoción al otro lado — **Pásatelo bien y… ¡ah, toma precauciones! ¡Ya me entiendes!**

 _¡Ay, mi madre, precauciones! ¡No he tomado precauciones! ¡No he tomado precauciones!_

Media hora más tarde Sesshomaru me llama por teléfono.

 **Nena, ¿por qué no has bajado a la piscina? ¿No te encuentras bien?**

 **Sí… sí…, estoy bien… Es que… Estás ocupado ahora, ¿verdad?**

 **Ya no, espérame.**

No han pasado ni dos minutos cuando abre la puerta de la habitación y me encuentra sentada a los pies de la cama mirando al suelo.

 **¿Qué pasa, Kag?**

 **Sesshomaru, yo… he estado hablando con Sango y…**

 **¿Qué ha hecho ahora ése?**

 **No ha sido él, Sesshomaru, he sido yo, yo… yo… —** No me salen las palabras y estoy muy colorada, me arde la cara, esto es muy violento y no sé cómo decírselo — **Sesshomaru, yo… yo… no he tomado precauciones.** — Abre los ojos como platos y se sienta de golpe a mi lado, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada — **Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…**

 **¡No, no, no!** — replica tomando mi cara entre sus grandes manos y besándome con fuerza — **No ha sido culpa tuya, no ha sido culpa tuya. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa, nena! Es culpa mía, sólo mía, soy yo el que tengo que tomar precauciones, no tú.**

 **Pero es una responsabilidad de los dos…**

 **No, yo siempre me he ocupado de esa parte, soy yo el que tengo que tomarlas, siempre lo he hecho, pero es que contigo ni siquiera me acordé. **¡Perdóname, Kag, no volverá a pasar!****

 **¿Siempre has tomado precauciones?** — le pregunto, sorprendida.

 **Sí. Tenía que haberme ocupado yo, no tengo perdón, lo siento, nena** — dice besándome de nuevo **— Pero es que cuando te tengo desnuda entre mis brazos pierdo la capacidad de razonar, no puedo pensar en nada que no seas tú, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu risa… No volverá a pasar**. — Se levanta, saca varios preservativos de la cartera y los deja sobre la Mesilla — **¿Te parece bien? Así no volveré a olvidarme.**

 **Sí, está bien… ¿Sabes, Sesshomaru? Creo que guardas muchos secretos en esa cartera, algún día no podré resistir la tentación y tendré que registrártela.**

Con una carcajada, me toma en sus brazos y me tiende sobre la cama; luego me quita el vestido y me deja en bañador.

 **Me encanta este bañador, qué bien te sienta este color. Pero ahora mismo me gustaría quitártelo.**

 **¡Pues anda, quítamelo!**

Como si mis deseos fuesen órdenes para él, me baja los tirantes y hunde la boca en mis pechos. Acaricio su cabeza gimiendo de placer y siento que en mi vientre el deseo crece, un deseo que me quema, que me llena. Acaricia mi cuerpo con sus grandes manos, que pueden proporcionar las caricias más tiernas, y me besa haciéndome enloquecer. Me abraza fuerte y rueda poniéndome sobre su cuerpo; su pene queda encajado entre mis labios, duro y caliente.

Nuestras bocas se devoran. Levanto las caderas buscando su miembro y las bajo lentamente haciéndole entrar en mi cuerpo despacio, muy despacio, mientras los gemidos de su boca en la mía me excitan más y más. Me incorporo, quedo sentada sobre él, y separo las piernas para sentirle totalmente dentro de mí. Se convulsiona y gime con fuerza, tener a este hombre dentro de mí es como estar en la gloria. No puedo más y acelero el ritmo. Él me mira y deja que me mueva libremente sobre su cuerpo excitado.

 **¡Sí, nena, así, así!**

Muevo mis caderas sobre su cuerpo con toda la intensidad de la que soy capaz hasta que me corro en un orgasmo que me devasta y él se viene conmigo lanzando un profundo gemido que me hace estremecer de placer al tiempo que se incorpora y me abraza con fuerza. Nos quedamos así, abrazados, mucho, mucho tiempo. No quiero separarme de él, ni él de mí, pero de pronto su rostro, hasta hace un momento tranquilo y relajado, se contrae.

 **¿Qué pasa, te hago daño?**

 **No, no me haces daño, pero me temo que yo sí podría hacértelo a ti.**

 **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Lo siento Kag, lo siento mucho** — dice cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza con pesar.

 **Pero ¿qué pasa, Sesshomaru, qué pasa?**

 **¡Lo he vuelto a olvidar, cariño!** — dice mirando la mesilla donde los preservativos siguen sin usarse.

 **¡Oh, Dios!**

 **¡Oh, sí!**

Mis dos ángeles están de rodillas, uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas, entonando una plegaria al unísono.

La hora de comer nos encuentra enredados en la cama. Yo, que siempre he criticado a mi madre por retozar alegremente, ahora no hago otra cosa.

Cuando llegamos al comedor hay poco movimiento, los chicos, como él los llama, no están a la vista pero están vigilantes. Cuando un hombre muy trajeado se acerca a nuestra mesa, mi querido ruso se levanta cortésmente y le estrecha la mano.

 **Hemos comprobado que todas las cámaras de vigilancia funcionan correctamente. Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer, no dude en decírmelo.**

 **Le estoy muy agradecido, señor Conde, le aseguro que no olvidaré esto.** — Lo dice tan serio, que yo también le creo.

La mañana de piscina que postergué para que un hombre de infarto me llevase al cielo, se convierte en tarde de piscina, y hacia allí me encamino con mi gran bolsa, pero tan pronto la ven los hombres de negro, me la quitan de las manos y yo me siento como Pretty Woman.

Al rato de llegar, la familia hace acto de presencia y Kanna corre hacia mí.

 **¿Hoy te has acordado de ponerte crema?**

 **Sí, cariño, hoy me he acordado** — De otras cosas no, pero de la crema sí.

El padre se queda en la barra hablando con el camarero, el hermano se mete en el agua al momento, y Shoga se desploma literalmente en la reposera con cara de enfado.

 **Pareces cansada.**

 **¿Cansada? Lo que estoy es agotada. Acabo de tener una discusión con mi marido por culpa del crío. El otro día se quedó sin la dichosa maquinita y desde entonces no ha parado para que le compremos otra, pero me niego, se pasa todo el día con ella en la mano. Mi marido quiere comprársela, claro, sólo para no tener que escucharle. ¡Pero no me da la gana! Valen mucho dinero y no estoy dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer, así que hemos tenido una buena bronca.** — Kanna ratifica las palabras de la madre asintiendo enérgicamente.

Cuando la madre termina de despotricar contra el testarudo de su marido, cosa que le lleva un buen rato, mientras la traviesa Kanna, incomprensiblemente, sentada muy quieta en mi reposera, la mira sin perderse ninguno de sus gestos, me digo que ha llegado el momento de que los libros ejerzan el especial poder que tienen y aplaquen tan caldeados ánimos.

 **Pues yo he estado de compras y he encontrado algo que quizás le guste a este ratoncito** — digo abriendo mi bolso.

 **¿A mí?** — exclama la niña — **¿Me has comprado un regalo, un regalo para mí?** — Le doy el libro, lo mira con ojos desorbitados y lo levanta en el aire para que lo vea su hermano — **¡Mira, Shippo, un regalo! ¡Kag me ha comprado un regalo!**

 **También he traído algo para ti** — digo cuando el se acerca al borde de la piscina con curiosidad.

 **¿Para mí?** — dice sorprendido saliendo del agua.

 **Sí, pero te advierto que no es ninguna maquinita** — Le entrego el libro primorosamente envuelto.

 **¡Un libro!** — dice frunciendo el ceño.

 **Sí, así se les llama.**

 **El camino. ¿Y de qué se trata?**

 **Trata sobre una pandilla de adolescentes. Lo leí hace muchos años, cuando tenía tu edad, y me gustó mucho.**

 **¿Qué se dice, Shippo?** — interviene la madre.

 **Gracias.**

 **De nada, espero que te guste.**

El niño deja el libro suavemente sobre la reposera, lo cual es una buena señal, mientras Kanna termina de desembalar el suyo y comienza a chillar de emoción.

 **¡De pincesas, mami! ¡Es un libo de pincesas!**

 **Ya lo veo… Muchísimas gracias, Kagome, no tenías por qué molestarte, eres un encanto.**

 **¡Eso mismo pienso yo!** — Su voz a mi espalda hace que mi corazón comience a aletear. Ahí está mi Sol, en bañador y camiseta no podría estar más guapo. Se agacha a mi lado con ojos brillantes y tomando mi cara entre sus manos me besa suavemente **— Estás ardiendo ¿Te apetece un baño?**

Nos damos un delicioso baño hasta que mi tranquilidad se ve empañada por la llegada de la diosa rubia, que tan pronto hace acto de presencia con su séquito clava en Sesshomaru su mirada y ya no la aparta en ningún momento. Se me enciende la cara al instante, y él, que parece leer mis pensamientos, me rodea con sus brazos mientras sus labios besan mi cuello y mis mejillas y me va acercando lentamente al otro extremo de la piscina, donde aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío y me hace sentir su erección sobre mi vientre.

 **Mírame, Kag, mírame. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando miro tus ojos?** — ¡Oh, vaya, estoy sorprendida! Mis ojos no tienen nada de especial, quiero decir que no son azules como los de la rubia, aunque Kaede siempre decía que tengo unos ojos muy bonitos, «ojos de pez», decía ella — **Tus ojos son del mismo color que tiene la tierra donde nací. No he vuelto a ver ese tipo de tierra en ningún lugar del mundo, y he visitado muchos. La primera vez que vi tus ojos fue aquí, en la piscina, el día que saliste corriendo** — dice con una sonrisa — **Tus ojos tienen el color de mi tierra. Recuerdo a mis padres trabajando aquella tierra. Cuando volvían a casa por la noche, todo su cuerpo estaba de ese color, sus manos, sus pies, todo. Tienes los ojos del color de mi tierra, del color de mi hogar.**

¡Señor! ¡Qué cosas más bonitas dice este hombre! ¿Quién dice que los rusos no son románticos?

Me abrazo a su cuerpo y dejo que me impregne su calor. Por encima de su hombro veo a la familia y… ¡oh, sorpresa, el niño ha abierto el libro y ha comenzado a leerlo!

Cuando abandonamos la piscina, dejamos a la familia enfrascada en una nueva discusión.

 **¡No voy a repetirlo, Shippo!** — dice la madre metiendo las cosas en la bolsa — **¡Recoge de una vez!**

Intenta hacer lo que le dice la madre, mete las cosas en la bolsa con una mano pero no puede quitar los ojos del libro que sostiene en la otra. ¡Ya se ha enganchado!

La vida que me ha tocado vivir se ha convertido sin yo pedirlo en una auténtica caja de sorpresas, y así, en forma de caja, llega una nueva sorpresa que va a desbaratar todos mis esquemas. Miroku se la entrega a Sesshomaru en la puerta y éste la guarda rápidamente en el armario.

 **¿** **Qué es eso?**

 **Una sorpresa.**

 **¿No me vas a decir lo que es?** — pregunto cogiendo el bolso.

 **No.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque entonces no sería una sorpresa.** — Sonríe y abre la puerta.

Bajamos a cenar, pero mi estómago no está muy por la labor, así que hago ver que como mientras observo la marabunta que llena el comedor. En los postres Kanna nos hace una visita con un plato con flan en las manos. Me sorprende ver que Sesshomaru la mira divertido y le ofrece una silla. Kanna se encarama al instante y, entre cucharada y cucharada de flan, habla con él como si le conociese de toda la vida. Así son los niños. «Eres amigo de mi amiga, entonces eres mi amigo.» La escucho sin poder evitar una sonrisa, la imaginación infantil nunca deja de sorprenderme; además, los niños proporcionan mucha información sin darse cuenta, lo sé por experiencia.

 **¡Es chulísimo!** — le dice con los ojos muy abiertos — **Salen pincesas, píncipes, hadas madinas, y duendes que pueden volar y…** — En su mundo de fantasía todo es posible.

 **Kanna, ¿dónde está tu hermano?** — pregunto — **No lo he visto.**

 **No ha venido a cenar, dijo que no tenía hambre, pero es mentira porque le he visto comerse unas golosinas. Es por ese libo que le has regalado, no se despega de él y papá dice que está alunizado porque Shippo antes no leía… ¿Sabes? Mi pofe dice que hay que leer mucho… pero no me enseña** — dice frunciendo el ceño — **Y mamá siempre le dice a Shippo que lea, que lea, que lea, y a veces se enfada mucho y grita: «¿Qué quieres? ¿Acabar como tu padre?».**

 **¿Y a qué se dedica tu padre?**

 **Mi padre** — Kanna baja la voz y acerca su cara a la mía — **es policía, pero policía… de los que van desnudos.**

 **¿Desnudos?**

 **Sí** — me contesta muy seria.

 **Pero, Kanna, ¿cómo va a ir desnudo? ¡Eso no puede ser!**

 **¡Que síiii!** — Pone los ojos en blanco — **Mamá siempre dice que papá es un policía sin uniforme, y si no lleva uniforme es que va desnudo. Debe de pasar mucho fío, a lo mejor por eso ronca tanto.**

Al poco la madre viene a buscarla y ella se marcha a regañadientes. Sesshomaru me mira con una sonrisa muy dulce mientras me tomo el café.

 **Tienes cara de sueño. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a dormir?**

 **¿No te importa? Estoy cansada.**

 **Vamos** — dice cogiéndome de la mano.

En el ascensor me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me pega contra su cuerpo, pero mi tranquilidad se ve amenazada una vez más cuando las puertas se abren y la rubia y su séquito entran en él. No puedo evitar que un profundo suspiro de hastío salga de mi pecho; sé que no perderá la ocasión que el destino le brinda, sin importarle nada que yo esté presente.

 **¡Es genial, Sara!** — dice, emocionado, uno de sus amigos — **¡Nunca había visto semejante despliegue de prensa, estarás en todas las portadas!**

 **¿No habras olvidado invitar a Marco?**

 **No, si ya ha llegado, te está esperando.**

Habla del famoso diseñador, ese que ha saltado recientemente a la fama y al que todas las celebrities se rifan, lo cual no entiendo muy bien porque ¡donde estén Victorio y Lucchino! Pero ella, envalentonada por las buenas noticias, clava en Sesshomaru sus impresionantes ojos azules mientras su increíble melena baila alrededor de su cara y una gran sonrisa aparece en sus perfectos labios. ¡Dios, no se puede ser más guapa!

 **¿Te gustaría venir a mi fiesta? Es en la discoteca del hotel y va a estar todo el mundo.**

Sesshomaru la mira fijamente y una gran sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Oh, sí, Sesshomaru sabe sonreír de una forma que a una se le para el corazón, y eso ha debido de pasarle al corazón de la rubia, porque sus ojos comienzan a brillar con un rayo de esperanza.

 **Gracias, pero tenemos otros planes** — dice acariciando suavemente mi cintura.

 **No deberías perdértela** — comenta ella mientras su mano va sugerentemente hacia su pelo y lo mueve con gracia — **Va a venir mucha gente importante.**

 **Nadie es más importante para mí que ELLA.**

Y, diciendo esto, toma mi cara entre sus manos, su boca se acerca a la mía y me da un beso largo y sensual que me lleva hasta el firmamento y me hace olvidar lo que tengo delante. Cuando se aparta de mi boca, la imagen de la diosa que refleja la puerta del ascensor no puede estar más desencajada: su cara es un auténtico poema, así como el envaramiento de su cuerpo, que se ha puesto rígido ante semejante desplante.

Llegamos a la habitación sin que la sonrisa se le haya borrado de la cara.

 **¿No crees que has sido un poco cruel?** —le digo, preocupada.

 **¡Ni mucho menos! Creo que aún se merecía más.**

Me coge entre sus brazos y me besa con pasión encendiéndome al momento, sólo el roce de su barba ya me excita. Está guapísimo, lleva pantalón negro, camisa blanca y americana también negra, y todo le queda como un guante. Se quita la chaqueta y le miro de arriba abajo sin dar crédito todavía a que esté aquí, conmigo, despreciando ante mis ojos a una diosa rubia que se le ofrece en bandeja. Pero cuando abre la puerta del armario y cuelga su americana en una percha, todo mi mundo se paraliza. Cuando se gira, me encuentra con los ojos desorbitados, la boca muy abierta y las manos en las caderas, dispuesta para un cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Pero ¿qué es eso?** — digo mirándole furibunda.

 **No te enfades…**

 **¿Qué demonios es esto?** — Abro las puertas del armario de par en par y en todas partes hay ropa de hombre. ¡Hay ropa suya en mi armario! ¡Esto es una invasión en toda regla! — **¿Qué es esto, Sesshomaru?**

 **Le he pedido a Miroku que me trajera algunas cosas.**

 **¿** **Algunas cosas?** — Revuelvo las prendas y encuentro camisas, pantalones, calcetines y hasta calzoncillos. ¡Oh, esto es demasiado! — **¡Pero si aquí hay de todo!**

 **Kag, no puedo pasarme el día yendo de una habitación a otra, compréndelo.**

 ** **Pero tú… tú… no puedes tomar una decisión así sin consultarme. Es mi espacio. ¡Mi espacio, Sesshomaru!****

 **Bueno, ése también es tu espacio** — dice mirando la cama con una sonrisa traviesa — **y no tienes ningún inconveniente en compartirlo.**

 **Pero eso… ¡no es lo mismo, Sesshomaru, no es lo mismo!** — digo moviendo las manos con desesperación.

La sonrisa pícara que aparece en sus labios no hace sino encenderme aún más. Me refugio en el baño, donde el espejo me devuelve la imagen de una mujer enfadada, sí, muy enfadada, pero también asustada, muy asustada.

 _¡Se ha traído sus cosas! ¡Se ha traído sus cosas!_

MAB: **Quiere estar contigo… No seas egoísta.**

MAM: **Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Acaso no sabes que los armarios de una mujer son sagrados?»**

 _¡Oh, callados los dos de una vez, no me dejáis pensar!_

Se sientan uno junto al otro en el váter, dándose pequeños empujones, mientras decido meterme bajo la ducha, más por serenarme que por otra cosa. ¡Estoy que muerdo! Esto no me lo esperaba, ¿cómo ha podido hacer algo así sin consultarme? ¡Eso no se hace! ¡No puede tomar semejante decisión por su cuenta, no puede! Por desgracia, esta vez el agua no consigue relajarme ni siquiera un poco, así que cuando llama a la puerta no le recibo precisamente de buen humor.

 **Kag, ¿puedo entrar?**

 **¡No!**

 **No te molestaré, sólo quiero dejarte esto.**

Abre un poco la puerta al tiempo que yo abro la boca para echarle con cajas destempladas, cuando veo que en el suelo deja precisamente una caja.

¡La sorpresa! Cierro la boca al instante. ¿Qué será? Si pretende camelarme con regalos, ¡va listo! ¿Qué habrá dentro? ¿Flores? ¿Y me las deja en el baño? No, no puede ser, pienso mientras salgo de la bañera y me seco. Me siento en el váter, pongo la caja sobre mis rodillas y respiro profundamente.

¡Oh, Dios santo! Un precioso camisón amarillo, primorosamente doblado, me mira desde la caja. ¡Nunca había visto nada tan bonito! Tiene unos tirantes muy finos, un increíble corpiño de encaje y termina en una vaporosa gasa que debe de llegar a medio muslo. Estoy emocionada.

¡Debe de haber costado una fortuna! Lo miro embelesada. ¿Me lo pongo? Me lo paso por la cabeza y resbala por mi cuerpo. Me queda como un guante, mi bronceado resalta bajo este color amarillo pálido y mi pelo brilla como si tuviese estrellas enredadas en él. Me miro en el espejo y me digo que ésa no soy yo, no parezco la misma que llegó hace unos días.

MAM: **Y él ha sido el artífice de semejante cambio.**

MAB: **¿No se merece que le cedas un poquito de armario? Tampoco es tanto pedir.**

 _¡Sí, tienen toda la razón! Me he comportado como una cría egoísta, no he sido justa, le pediré perdón._

MAM: **Nena, sal con ese camisón y no hará falta que pidas perdón.**

MAB: **Tampoco estaría de más que lo hiciera. Pedir perdón nos hace más grandes, no más pequeños; es lo que siempre dice el Jefe, y si él lo dice….**

MAM: **¡Oh, cállate, no estropees el momento con lecciones bíblicas!.**

La habitación está en penumbra, únicamente iluminada por la luna que brilla tras las grandes puertas correderas abiertas a la noche. Me espera desnudo, sentado a los pies de la cama mirando hacia la terraza muy concentrado.

 **Sesshomaru…**

Cuando gira la cabeza veo que tiene un preservativo colgando de los dientes y me da un ataque de risa. Él abre la boca, sorprendido, y el condón cae al suelo.

 **¡Dios santo, Kag, estás preciosa!**

 **Gracias a ti** — digo acercándome despacio. Acaricia mis caderas y hunde la cara en mi estómago — **Sesshomaru, yo… no necesito que me hagas regalos.**

 **¿No te gusta?** — dice besando mis pechos.

 **Me encanta, es precioso, pero no hace falta.**

Sus manos acarician mis piernas y van subiendo por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero.

 **¡No llevas nada debajo!** — Niego con la cabeza mientras me sienta sobre sus piernas, su miembro queda encajado entre mis labios acariciándome suavemente — **Kag… ¡estás empapada!**

 **Oh… lo siento… yo…**

 **No, nena, no** — dice abrazándome fuerte — **¡Es maravilloso sentirte así, maravilloso!**

Me levanta un poco y mete el pene en mi interior lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro que nuestras pieles se tocan. Sentirle dentro de mi cuerpo, tan caliente, tan grande, tan duro, hace que me excite más y más mientras aprieto mis caderas contra él y beso sus labios, tan dulces y tan calientes.

 **¡Oh, Sesshomaru!**

Mi gemido es devastador para él, que me toma la cara entre las manos y me mira con los ojos más brillantes que he visto nunca.

 **¿Qué sientes, mi vida? Dímelo.**

 **Yo… yo… contigo me siento completa… Contigo no me falta nada, lo tengo todo, no hay nada más que pueda desear… Me llenas, haces que me sienta viva… Contigo me siento de nuevo una mujer… Eres todo lo que he deseado y no quiero más, no necesito más, lo tengo todo, todo, todo.**

Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo con fuerza, hunde su cara en mi cuello y suspira profundamente. Busco su boca y entonces veo las lágrimas que intentan asomarse a sus hermosos ojos. ¡Ojos dorados está sentimental por mí! Beso su cara y sus ojos mientras mi cadera se aprieta contra la suya haciéndole estremecer. Me toma entre sus brazos, me tiende sobre la cama y, perdido ya el control, me lleva a un orgasmo abrasador que me hace gemir descontroladamente.

 **Sacaré mis cosas del armario si eso es lo que quieres, cielo** — me dice cuando consigue hablar de nuevo mientras me acaricia las mejillas.

 **No, Sesshomaru, no. Tus cosas se quedarán dónde están… No quiero que saques nada de ningún sitio.**

 _._

 _._

 ** _Saludos especiales a:_**

 _Naoki Caos_

 _SakuraLi-Taisho_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Mac Lilo-chan_

 _Lica_

 _Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias._

 _._

 _Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía xD_

 _._

 _._

 **Gothika**


	11. Entre nosotros, separandonos

Me llaman desde el cuarto de baño, y tan pronto mis ojos los ven, comienzan a pestañear con rapidez, intentando percibir como real lo que saben que no lo es. MAB está escondido tras la mampara de la ducha con una máscara antigás. MAM está sentado en el váter fumándose tranquilamente un cigarro.

Me dejo caer en una silla mientras mis ojos buscan con desesperación el neceser, donde guardo mi pequeño alijo de cordura. Pero cuando estiro la mano en busca de la pastilla que recomponga mis alterados nervios, mi ángel malo comienza a chasquear la lengua.

MAM: **Eso no te servirá absolutamente de nada, seguiremos aquí te tomes las pastillas que te tomes, así que es mejor que no pierdas el tiempo. Tenemos que hablar contigo, bueno, tengo que hablar contigo, porque ése se ha vuelto un poco aprensivo y ya ves a qué extremos llega. Me temo que es un caso perdido, cuando volvamos tendré que pedir otro compañero** — dice, muy serio, dando una profunda calada — **Hemos estado valorando la situación que te ha traído hasta aquí y hemos llegado a algunas conclusiones que queremos compartir contigo… que quiero compartir contigo.**

Entierro la cara entre las manos mientras siento que mi corazón se salta varios latidos y en mis piernas empieza a aparecer un conocido hormigueo.

MAM: **No te sugestiones que será peor, si piensas que vas a tener un ataque de pánico ten por seguro que lo tendrás. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y respira despacio, aceptando que estamos aquí y que no nos vamos a ir hasta que nos escuches. Desde que hemos llegado a las islas has estado intentando espantarnos como si fuéramos molestos mosquitos, y no los somos. Supongo que no debe de ser agradable tenernos cerca todo el día, sobre todo a ése, pero es lo que hay, y yo ya estoy un poco harto de tener que hacerme un sitio en tu vida para que me escuches, así que me vas a escuchar de principio a fin ¿Entendido?**

Asiento, tiene la mirada tan vidriosa que no me atrevo a llevarle la contraria por muy imaginario que sea.

MAM: **Bien, pues aprovechando la claridad que proporcionan algunas drogas a la mente, como esta que tengo entre mis dedos y que tanto estoy disfrutando, he puesto a trabajar mi materia gris, cual, si fuera Sherlock Holmes, para localizar el origen del problema y proponerte una solución. Tu problema se llama Naraku, y hasta que Naraku no desaparezca de tu vida, el problema no se resolverá, así que la solución es fácil: ¡tienes que matar a Naraku!.**

MAB: **¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ¿Quieres, que acabe en la cárcel? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle semejante barbaridad?** — grita al tiempo que se quita la máscara antigás y la lanza por los aires.

MAM: **No es ninguna barbaridad. O lo hace ella, o él se la cargará tarde o temprano, así de claro.**

MAB: **La solución a un conflicto nunca puede ser la violencia. La violencia sólo engendra más violencia, lo sabe todo el mundo, hasta tú deberías saberlo.**

MAM: **La violencia, mi querido amigo, está justificada en un caso: en el de defensa propia.**

MAB: **Pero tú no le dices que se defienda, le dices que lo mate.**

MAM: **Es que para defenderse de él se lo tiene que cargar. Naraku es como una serpiente que sólo dejará de moverse si le cortas la cabeza, así que…hay que cortársela.**

Ya no puedo seguir escuchándolos, me levanto tambaleante y salgo del baño en medio de una bruma de humo que me parece totalmente real. Y con «mi sombra» a la espalda me dirijo a los ascensores con paso inseguro. ¡Matar a Naraku! Pero ¿qué clase de ángeles me ha enviado el cielo? ¿Esto no será una interferencia del demonio que quiere hacer de las suyas y divertirse un rato a mi costa? ¡Oh, Dios, tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar! En el vestíbulo me lanzo hacia las grandes puertas giratorias, necesito aire, pero «mi sombra» se interpone entre ellas y yo y, levantando las manos, me para en seco.

 **No debe salir del hotel, no es seguro.**

Estoy al borde del llanto, así que me lanzo hacia el jardín interior intentando serenar mi mente del esperpento que acabo de presenciar. Un teléfono suena tras un árbol. ¡Ahí está Sesshomaru preguntando dónde me he metido! Uno de los hombres de negro le contesta en voz baja y en su extraño idioma mientras sigo caminando por este paraíso en busca de un lugar alejado donde poder serenar mi alma. Me siento en un banco y enciendo un cigarrillo. ¡Matar a Naraku!

¿Sería yo capaz de hacer algo así? Me da la risa sólo de pensarlo. Cada vez que le tengo cerca me cuesta trabajo hasta respirar, así que imaginarme echándome sobre él y acabando con su vida no hace sino provocarme una gran risa, risa que naturalmente desemboca en un llanto incontrolable. Los nervios son así.

Cuando los nervios me dan una tregua, probablemente porque ya no tienen energías suficientes para seguir descontrolando más, vuelvo a entrar y me acomodo en la barra del bar. Mientras me tomo mi relajante particular, observo la ebullición en la que el hotel está sumergido. Se preparan para la gran fiesta espectáculo de esta noche y todo el mundo parece muy atareado. Primero habrá una cena, tras la que actuarán malabaristas, magos y payasos para los niños, a lo que seguirá un baile. Están montando los escenarios en la zona de las piscinas, y la recepción es un trajín de gente yendo y viniendo sin descanso, cuando veo aparecer a Shoga.

 **¿Te puedo acompañar? Necesito un café.**

 **Claro, siéntate. ¿Y los niños?**

 **Kana está en la peluquería. He tenido que comprarle un vestido nuevo para la fiesta y ahora quiere que le hagan un peinado de princesa. No sé cómo darte las gracias, Kag, de verdad, has sido un auténtico ángel. Kana te adora y el cuento de princesas ha sido la cereza del pastel; anoche me dijo que quiere que seas su profe el próximo curso porque tú le enseñarás a leer, y ha amenazado con no ir al colegio en caso contrario. Vas a tener que hablar con ella de ese tema…** — dice en un susurro — **Y Shippo… ¡Oh, eso es lo más increíble de todo! ¡Shippo está leyendo! No ha soltado el libro desde que lo abrió. ¿Tú sabes las veces que le he dicho a mi hijo que lea? Estoy harta de repetírselo. En el colegio nos han dado una lista de libros juveniles, se los he comprado todos y no ha abierto ninguno y llegas tú y… ¡zas, suena la flauta! ¿Cómo lo haces? Debes de ser una maestra increíble. Qué pena que no puedan estar contigo, qué pena.**

 **Muchas gracias** — digo poniéndome roja como un tomate — **Me encantan los niños, y la verdad es que los tuyos son estupendos.**

 **Tú sí que eres estupenda** — dice con un profundo suspiro — **¿No tienes hijos?**

 **No.**

 **Bueno, ya los tendrás. Y hablando de ESO. ¿Dónde está él?**

 **Pues ya debería estar aquí, parece que esta retrasado. Tenía una reunión con el director del hotel.**

 **A ese hombre le gustas de verdad, Kagome**. — Le miro anonadada — **¡Oh! No me mires así, salta a la vista que está loco por ti. Por cierto, ten cuidado con esa rubia que anda por ahí pavoneándose. Si se le presenta la más mínima oportunidad, se le lanza a la yugular.**

 **Sí, el otro día lo intentó en el ascensor y delante de mí.**

 **¡Pero qué asquerosa es!**

Nos giramos en los taburetes al oír a los lejos una vocecilla inconfundible. Kanna llega de la mano de su hermano pegando brincos como un saltamontes y con unos adornos en el pelo que la hacen parecer una auténtica princesa de cuento; está sencillamente hermosa.

 **¿Por qué no ha ido papá a recogerla?** — pregunta la madre.

 **No lo sé** — dice Shippo dedicándome una tímida sonrisa — **Dijo que tenía trabajo y me pidió que me encargara yo. No me lo vas a creer, mamá, me lo pidió POR FAVOR.**

 **¿Cómo que tenía trabajo? ¡Si estamos de vacaciones!**

 **Ya, pues dijo que era urgente.**

 **No habría ninguna rubia cerca, ¿no?**

 **¡Vamos, mamá, no digas locuras!** — protesta el niño sacudiendo la cabeza — **¡Ya me he terminado el libro!** — me dice un poco colorado.

 **¿Y qué tal, te ha gustado?**

 **Sí, me ha gustado mucho, está genial ¿Conoces otro que esté bien?**

La madre se gira en el taburete para que no vea su boca abierta y sus ojos desorbitados.

 **Claro, puedo recomendarte algunos títulos. ¿Quieres anotarlos?** — Shippo comienza a hacerlo con no muy buena letra — **Oye, puede que unos te gusten y otros no, los libros son como la fruta, a veces tiene muy buena pinta por fuera y luego no sabe a nada.**

 **Alguno de estos creo que lo tengo en casa. Mamá, este que no tengo ¿lo puedo comprar?**

 **Sí, hijo, claro que sí, puedes comprar todos los que quieras** — responde la madre, y acto seguido llama al camarero y se pide un coñac doble. Tengo que hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa.

 **¿Cómo se llama ese libo, Shippo? ¿Es de pincesas?** — pregunta Kanna

 **¿Cómo va a ser de princesas? ¡Eso es de chicas! Se llama Momo… ¿De qué trata, Kag?**

 **Es de fantasía, de imaginación, de extraños mundos que habitan en nuestro planeta y de seres aún más extraños todavía.**

 **¿Como Harry Potter?** — pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

 **Bueno, no exactamente, cada libro es diferente. Por cierto, Shippo, ¿has leído los libros de Harry Potter?**

 **No, porque ya he visto las pelis. Están genial.**

 **Pero los libros son siempre mucho mejores que las películas…**

 **¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?**

 **Porque cuando ves una película, ves lo que ha imaginado otra persona, el director de la peli, pero cuando lees un libro tu imaginación tiene el poder, tú tienes el poder de imaginarlo todo como quieras, como a ti te guste.**

 **Entiendo, claro, vale, creo que voy a ir a la habitación… Creo que tengo uno de Harry Potter allí. ¿No, mamá?**

 **Sí, hijo, sí** — dice la madre dándole un buen sorbo a su copa de coñac — **Te lo regalé por tu cumpleaños, hace seis meses, está en el fondo de la maleta. Lo metí por si nos encontrábamos con un hada que te tocara con su varita mágica y te decidías a leerlo… Y la hemos encontrado, ¿verdad?**

 **¿Un hada? ¿Dónde, dónde hay un hada?** — pregunta Kana, extrañada, mirando a su alrededor.

Las puertas de los ascensores se abren y de él salen el padre y Sesshomaru charlando animadamente.

 **Mira qué parejita viene por ahí…** — dice la madre, intrigada, terminándose de golpe su copa — **¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Kag?**

¿Cómo podría explicárselo en pocas palabras? Es imposible. Reunión con el director, Sesshomaru, policía secreta. Creo que aquí todo el mundo está al tanto de mis problemas menos ella. Kana se lanza a los brazos del padre, que la cogen al vuelo mientras su hermano se va hacia los ascensores rumbo al desconocido y fascinante mundo de los libros. Sesshomaru me rodea dulcemente con sus brazos y me da un beso mientras la madre nos mira a todos como diciendo: «¿Y yo qué? ¿A mí nadie me quiere?».

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Comemos en un restaurante del paseo marítimo y tomamos café en una preciosa plaza blanca rodeada de grandes estatuas. No como mucho, desde que Naraku ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida no soy la misma. Sesshomaru me mira preocupado mientras me cuenta historias de cuando era pequeño y tampoco le gustaban los libros. Me encanta oírle hablar con esa voz tan grave y tan profunda y ese acento que le hace parecer de otro planeta. Oh, mi querido ruso… ¿Quién me iba a decir que te iba a conocer y que iba a… a… sí, tengo que decirlo, que me iba a enamorar de ti?

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y deja de hablar, me toma entre sus brazos mientras una sorprendida camarera que ha salido a recoger una mesa se queda quieta, con las tazas en la mano y mirándole asombrada. ¡Oh, sí, mi maravilloso ruso es un hombre muy guapo y huele tan bien…! Hundo la cara en su cuello y aspiro su aroma, me embriaga su olor. Cierro los ojos y la imagen de un niño ruso arando los campos con sus padres llena mi mente. Suspiro profundamente y me calmo entre sus brazos.

Me lleva a la habitación, donde me lanzo a su cuello y mis labios recorren su piel con desesperación. Me toma entre sus brazos y me tiende sobre la cama. Le necesito tanto, le deseo tanto, necesito su amor, su olor, su cuerpo, su pasión. Comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa con prisa y él me mira atentamente, creo que puede ver en el fondo de mi alma, sí, ve mi deseo desatado y, sin quitarnos el resto de la ropa, me sube la falda, se desabrocha el pantalón, aparta mi ropa interior y me penetra hasta el fondo. Con una suavidad maravillosa me acaricia por dentro y entonces me doy cuenta de que eso es justo lo que me vuelve loca cuando me entrego a él: su cuerpo no me folla, su cuerpo me ama.

 **¡Te quiero, Sesshomaru! —** Las palabras no salen de mi boca, salen directamente de mi alma.

Me toma en sus brazos y me acaricia por dentro y por fuera, me besa como si en ello le fuese la vida, mi boca ya no tiene secretos para él, mis pezones se endurecen con el contacto de su cuerpo, mi piel es sensible a cada una de sus caricias, a cada beso, a cada mordisco. Hunde sus manos en mi pelo y me mira a los ojos mientras entra y sale de mi interior suavemente, enlazo mis piernas en su cintura porque no quiero que se separe ni un milímetro de mí.

 **¡Yo también te quiero!**

Pero la larga sombra que me persigue no está dispuesta a abandonar su objetivo, y mientras me entrego a la pasión más desenfrenada con un hombre venido de otro mundo para hacerme estremecer de placer, ella sigue su camino inalterable poniendo un pie delante del otro, acercándose peligrosamente y acorralándome como un auténtico animal de la sabana africana en busca de su presa.

Todas mis alertas se activan cuando Miroku llama a la puerta. Sé que no nos molestaría si no fuese importante, y la cara de mi querido ojos dorados cuando vuelve a la cama intentando aparentar que no pasa nada me lo confirma.

 **¿Qué pasa?**

 **Nada** — dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **¿Qué quería Miroku?**

 **Nada, no te preocupes.**

 **Pasa algo, Sesshomaru** — digo mirándole muy seria — **Si no me lo cuentas, sí que me preocuparé.**

 **No tienes que preocuparte de nada, yo me ocupo de todo.**

 **Sesshomaru… la base de una relación es la confianza. Si no somos sinceros el uno con el otro, no habrá confianza, y sin confianza… no hay nada.**

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y me acaricia suavemente el hombro.

 **Naraku está aquí.**

 **¿Aquí?** — digo incorporándome y mirándole asustada — **¿En el hotel?**

 **No, en el hotel no, está en la isla, llegó ayer por la noche.** — Se sienta y me acaricia los brazos — **Está en el Windsurf, en la habitación 409, ha hecho una reserva para varios días.** — Me mira muy serio y sacude la cabeza con desazón — **No debería habértelo dicho, te has puesto nerviosa.**

 **Sí, me he puesto nerviosa, no lo puedo evitar, pero te agradezco que me lo digas… Necesito saberlo, por favor… no me ocultes nada, te lo ruego.**

Me pongo la bata y salgo a la terraza a fumar. ¡Naraku ha encontrado mi madriguera! ¡Ya la ha encontrado! Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero el saberlo no disminuye el miedo que siento. Me pregunto cuándo aparecerá ante mí para reclamar lo que cree que es suyo. Me quedo contemplando este mar que la vida ha puesto ante mis ojos mientras oigo que Sesshomaru sale tras mis pasos y se sienta en la reposera; no dice nada, sólo me observa atentamente.

 **Dime, Sesshomaru, ¿se ve desde aquí ese hotel?**

 **No.**

Apago el cigarrillo y me acerco a él, mis ojos recorren su cuerpo desnudo maravillándome una vez más de lo que tengo delante, desato la bata despacio mientras sus ojos me miran asombrados y me tiendo sobre él. Mis manos le recorren en lentas caricias, mis dedos se enredan en el vello de su pecho que tanto me gusta y huelo su piel mientras mis labios dejan sobre ella millones de besos. Bajo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, excitado, duro, caliente, lo beso, lo acaricio y me lo meto en la boca mientras la suya se abre con un gran gemido de placer. Muevo mi lengua alrededor, y él, loco de deseo, no deja de pronunciar mi nombre entre gemidos.

 **Avísame, cariño** — le digo, y sigo chupándolo y lamiéndolo como si fuese el festín más fantástico que me he dado nunca. ¡Y es que, desde que le conozco, sólo tengo hambre de él!

 **¡Para, nena, para!**

Le saco de mi boca y sigo con la mano hasta que mi maravilloso ruso se corre impregnando mis pechos con su semilla. Sus gemidos me dejan extasiada. Cuando termina de estremecerse, me tiendo sobre él, que me abraza fuerte y me besa con pasión.

 **¡Oh, Kagome, me vuelves loco!**

 **Te quiero, Sesshomaru, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.**

Cuando salgo de la ducha, una preciosa caja con un gran lazo amarillo me está esperando sobre la cama. ¡Oh, mi querido ruso! Dentro hay un precioso vestido negro de lentejuelas, con la espalda descubierta y un tacto delicioso. Pero al mirar la etiqueta veo que no es de mi talla. ¡Menudo problema! Al lado, otra caja con unas preciosas sandalias negras. No doy crédito a lo que veo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan detallista y… tan espléndido?

¡Esto debe de haber costado una fortuna!

 **¿Te gusta?** — pregunta entrando de la terraza.

 **Me encanta, es precioso.** — ¡Pero qué desconsiderada soy! Lo he abierto sin esperarle. Me pudo la curiosidad.

 **Bien.** — Me da un suave beso en los labios — **Quizás fuese más apropiado un vestido largo, pero no quiero que te tapes esas fantásticas piernas que tienes. Ve vistiéndote, yo tengo que salir un momento.**

¡A ver cómo hago para meterme en este vestido! Pero, sorprendentemente, me queda perfecto, me miro en el espejo y no podría verme más guapa.

MAB: **Pues sí, estás impresionante.**

MAM: **Es lo que tiene tener mucho sexo, que adelgaza.**

Me estoy arreglando en el baño cuando los oigo entrar, sus voces se pierden en la terraza hablando en su extraño idioma y hacia allí me encamino llevada por la curiosidad más absoluta y el mayor de los nerviosismos.

 **¿Qué pasa?**

 **Estás preciosa, nena** — dice Sesshomaru dándome un beso.

 **Dime qué pasa.**

 **Nada de lo que debas preocuparte** — responde dándome otro beso.

 **Quiero saber qué pasa** — digo frunciendo el ceño — **No quiero que me dejes al margen. Sé que lo haces para no preocuparme, pero no saber me causa más preocupación todavía. Necesito que me cuentes qué pasa con Naraku.**

 **No** — dice mirándome muy serio — **Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas. Yo me ocuparé de esto a mi manera.**

 **Pero… no tienes por qué** — replico también muy seria — **Esto es asunto mío y debo resolverlo yo.**

 **No** — Se pone las manos en las caderas y me mira tremendamente serio — **Tú no puedes resolver esto, Kagome, no puedes.**

 **Pero es mi problema, Sesshomaru, tengo que enfrentarme a ello, tengo que…**

 **¡No!** — me interrumpe con voz dura — **Ese hombre no está bien de la cabeza, Kag, yo me ocuparé de él, sé cómo tratar a los hombres como ése.**

 **Sé que tú puedes lidiar con Naraku, Sesshomaru, lo sé, pero no quiero que lo hagas, esto es asunto mío y tengo que resolverlo yo, no tú.** — Menea la cabeza con tozudez, le acaricio los brazos con suavidad — **Sesshomaru, yo… tengo que tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque me equivoque… Tengo que hacerlo, necesito que lo comprendas, por favor.**

 **No, no lo comprendo y no lo comprenderé por mucho que me lo expliques.**

 **Pero no tienes derecho a ocultarme nada, es mi problema y quiero saber lo que ocurre.**

 **¡Tengo todo el derecho, Kagome!**

 **¡Y yo tengo derecho a saber qué pasa!**

Nos quedamos frente a frente, retándonos, mientras Miroku revolotea a nuestro alrededor diciéndole sabe Dios qué en su extraño idioma.

 **Naraku tiene una invitación para la cena de esta noche** — dice Sesshomaru mientras Miroku resopla desesperado — **La consiguió hace unos días por medio de unos amigos y tiene toda la intención de venir, pero no debes preocuparte porque no pasará de la puerta.**

 **Sesshomaru, espera, espera, espera** — digo acariciando suavemente sus brazos — **Escúchame, por favor, escúchame. Una vez me dijiste que al** **peligro no se le debe dar la espalda, que hay que mirarlo de frente. Tú… puedes evitar que Naraku se presente hoy aquí, pero ¿y mañana?, ¿y pasado mañana? No puedo seguir escapando de él eternamente, Sesshomaru, ya lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo y lo único que he conseguido es tener más y más miedo. No quiero seguir teniendo miedo. Por favor, Sesshomaru, no lo hagas, por favor, deja que venga, tengo que enfrentarme a esto de una vez por todas, por favor, por favor.** — Le acaricio la cara; sus ojos, tan brillantes como siempre, están clavados en los míos.

 **¡Ni se te ocurra!** — exclama Miroku al verlo dudar —. **¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No podemos dejarlo entrar!**

 **Por favor, Sesshomaru, por favor** — digo acariciando su cara sin hacer caso de los aspavientos de Miroku — **No me pasará nada estando contigo, no podrá hacerme nada, y yo… necesito enfrentarme a él, lo necesito, o esto no se acabará nunca, por favor, por favor…**

 **¿Estás completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres?** — me pregunta muy serio.

 **¡Mierda!** — exclama Miroku.

 **Sí, es lo que quiero porque es lo que tengo que hacer.**

 **Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Pero si la cosa se complica, yo tomaré las riendas.**

 **Podrías haber controlado un poco tus palabras —** dice Miroku, muy enfadado — **¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que al peligro hay que mirarlo de frente? Por cierto, ésa es una frase de mi abuela.**

 **Con ella, Miroku, pierdo el control en aspectos que ni te imaginas.**

 **Maldición, Sesshomaru esto no va a salir bien…**

 **¡Lo sé! Refuerza la vigilancia.**

El comedor está precioso, decorado con guirnaldas de flores y globos de colores que hacen las delicias de los más pequeños, las mesas son grandes y están dispuestas con una preciosa vajilla. Sus hombres están colocados estratégicamente y el jefe de seguridad aparece a cada momento para comprobar que todo va bien. No podría sentirme más protegida y arropada, y aun así tengo miedo. Compartimos mesa con la familia y, mientras Kana ameniza la velada con su personalidad parlanchina y vivaracha, Sesshomaru no pierde detalle de quién entra y sale.

A los quince minutos del comienzo de la cena, ELLA hace su entrada triunfal. La diosa rubia está sencillamente despampanante con un vestido verde oliva que le sienta a la perfección y la cabellera recogida en un elaborado moño que espero no le hayan hecho en la peluquería del hotel. A su lado, también vestido de etiqueta…, mi ex marido.

Mi cuerpo reacciona ante su visión de la forma en que él me enseñó: con miedo. Me pongo rígida y aparto las manos de los cubiertos, no quiero que me vea temblar. El miedo es un ser extraño que, cuando llega, lo inunda todo. No importa que estés en una cámara acorazada dentro de un refugio nuclear; él lo atraviesa. Y no importa las armas que tengas para defenderte; cuando entra, es inmune a todas. Pero lo peor del miedo es la sensación de impotencia que te queda cuando has mantenido con él una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la sensación de derrota que te embarga cuando le ves marcharse sonriendo, sabedor de que una vez más te ha dominado y te ha ganado. Porque el miedo, una vez consigue entrar, siempre gana.

Tres mesas me separan de mi ex marido, sólo tres mesas que parecen todo un mundo y sobre las que la energía que nos unió sigue fluctuando con la intensidad de entonces y tan descompensada como entonces. En mi dirección llegan el odio, la rabia, el rencor y la venganza; en la suya sólo llega el miedo. La sonrisa que aparece en sus labios me demuestra que lo siente, que le atraviesa la piel y se le mete en las venas; igual que entonces. La diosa rubia toma su cara entre las manos y le besa, pero, aunque sus labios le responden, sus ojos siguen posados en los míos.

No creo que ella tenga ni idea de a quién tiene a su lado; si no fuera por lo mal que me cae, podría llegar a sentir pena por ella porque ni se imagina de lo que Naraku es capaz. Ajena a mis pensamientos, la diosa rubia acaricia su cara, su hermosa cara. Sí, tengo que reconocer que Naraku es un hombre muy guapo, pero el rictus de su boca le da una expresión de crueldad que nunca había sido capaz de ver hasta ahora. Se lleva una copa de vino a los labios, vuelve a mirarme fijamente y por primera vez consigo sostenerle la mirada.

La fuerza para semejante logro me la proporcionan los casi cien hombres que velan por mí esta noche, por no hablar de mis dos ángeles que, como auténticos espadachines salidos de una novela de Pérez-Reverte, han desenvainado sus sables y los mueven en el aire buscando el mejor ángulo para clavárselo al hombre que decía amarme.

Sesshomaru me toma una mano, la acaricia lentamente, se la lleva a los labios y la besa despacio. La tensión que percibo en el cuerpo de Naraku es inmediata: apoya los brazos sobre la mesa como si estuviese haciendo auténticos esfuerzos para no saltar y lanzarse por nosotros; me recuerda a un animal africano. Es curioso que ahora me acuerde de África, allí es donde debería estar en este momento, pero aquí estoy, intentando poner en orden mi vida, una vida que un Dios ruso ha puesto del revés y que un ex marido malnacido intenta convertir de nuevo en un infierno.

La cena llega a su fin, la gente comienza a abandonar las mesas en dirección al espectáculo, cuando mi ex marido se levanta y, tomando a la diosa de la cintura, camina hacia nuestra mesa. Tan pronto da el primer paso, un ejército de hombres, con Sesshomaru a la cabeza, me rodean silenciosamente; el policía desnudo también se pone firme; dos de los muchachos se colocan a mi espalda y otros cuatro tras la de Naraku, ajeno por completo a este despliegue de hordas que me protegen. Pero a pesar de estar protegida, no puedo evitar sentir miedo. Él encarna todos mis miedos concentrados, con él aprendí a temer, con él dejé de desear, con él aprendí a perder, con él dejé de amar.

MAB: **¡Vaya! Podrías hacer una canción con esa rima.**

Sé que lo dice para desdramatizar el momento y se lo agradezco. MAM intenta ponerle una zancadilla a Naraku para que estampe su cruel cara contra el suelo, pero, aunque mi imaginación es mucha, aún no ha conseguido llegar tan lejos.

 **¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Kagome!** — dice con una maliciosa sonrisa, apretando la cintura de la diosa rubia, que sonríe ampliamente — **Te presento a Sara, es modelo, y de las buenas. Nos conocimos hace un par de días, aquí en la isla. ¿No te parece que han sido dos días maravillosos, Sara?**

MAM: **¿Se puede ser más hijo de puta que este pedazo hombre?**

 **Sara, cielo, te presento a mi ex mujer** — prosigue con una sonrisa triunfal viendo la palidez de mi rostro — **Veo que tú también estás acompañada, Kag. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?**

 **NO.**

 **¿Cómo dices?**

 **HE DICHO QUE NO.**

 **¿Cómo qué no? ¿Por qué no?** — dice subiendo el volumen de su voz.

 **PORQUE NO QUIERO.**

Se queda anonadado, pero me conoce bien y percibe el nerviosismo de mi voz, así que se echa a reír y la sangre se me hiela en las venas.

 **Me temo que no has sabido elegir muy bien, amigo** — dice mirando a Sesshomaru — **No te la recomiendo. Yo ya la probé y te aseguro que me dio muchos problemas.**

Sesshomaru hace un movimiento hacia delante que freno con una caricia en su brazo mientras observo sorprendida cómo Naraku retrocede. ¡No me había dado cuenta de lo pequeño que parece a su lado, creo que con una sola mano Sesshomaru podría romperle el cuello!

 **Vayamos a ver el espectáculo, ¿quieres?** — le digo aparentando la calma que no tengo.

Pero Naraku, para quien el autocontrol es una palabra que sólo existe en los diccionarios, pierde el poco que tiene al ver mis manos acariciando su brazo y estalla como un auténtico volcán en erupción

 **Qué puta sigues siendo, Kagome…**

El puñetazo le lanza a varios metros de distancia. No tengo tiempo de reaccionar y, cuando intento hacerlo, Miroku me lo impide.

 **¡No! Ahora es cosa de él.**

Tirado en el suelo, Naraku se lleva la mano a la cara y mira la sangre que mana por su nariz. ¡Oh, Dios, ahora que ha visto la sangre no podrá contenerse!

 **Sólo te lo diré una vez** — dice Sesshomaru agachándose sobre él, agarrándole de la camisa y acercando sus caras — **Si vuelves a acercarte a mi mujer, te mato.**

No puede haber en el mundo una voz más potente y más fría que la que sale de su boca. Le suelta con rabia y se levanta, y entonces mi ex marido, ese hombre que me ha golpeado hasta dejarme inconsciente, que me ha insultado con palabras que no quiero recordar, que me ha vejado de formas y modos inimaginables, hace lo que todo cobarde ante alguien más fuerte: se hace un ovillo tapándose la cabeza con los brazos y se queda muy quieto en espera de unos golpes que no van a llegar. Sesshomaru se aparta de él y tomandome de la mano me saca del comedor en dirección al espectáculo nocturno.

No sé cómo llego hasta la silla, pero sorprendentemente llego. Sesshomaru pide dos coñacs, me pone uno en las manos y se toma el suyo lentamente, muy despacio. Parece relajado, sí, creo que se ha quedado a gusto, pero yo no. Mientras a nuestro alrededor todo es jolgorio y alegría, mi mente bulle entre miles de preguntas sin encontrar respuestas.

¿Qué he conseguido con todo esto? Nada, no he conseguido absolutamente nada. Si Naraku me odiaba antes, ahora será mucho peor porque ya no tiene nada que perder, ni siquiera su orgullo. Ahora actuará a la desesperada, hará lo que sea para vengarse de mí y nada ni nadie podrán detenerle, ni siquiera mi querido ojos dorados.

 **Sesshomaru, por favor, no quiero estar aquí. ¿Podemos irnos?**

 **¿Por qué?** — pregunta mirándome por primera vez, y muy serio.

 **Yo… no quiero estar aquí, por favor, vámonos a la habitación.**

 **NO.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque no puedes esconderte en la madriguera cada vez que ese «poco hombre» esté cerca.**

 **Sesshomaru …, por favor…** — digo acariciando su brazo, que está duro como el granito.

 **¡No! —** Su dureza me atraviesa **— ¿No querías afrontar tus miedos, Kagome? Pues bien, aquí están, afróntalos.**

 **Pero esto… esto no es lo que yo quería…**

 **Tampoco es lo que yo quería** — dice furioso — **Si hubiéramos evitado que entrara aquí, nada de esto habría pasado, nada, pero has querido hacerlo a tu manera y yo lo he respetado, ¡así que ahora afronta las consecuencias y no te escondas bajo la cama!**

Nunca me había hablado con tanta rabia… Sus palabras me atraviesan y siento un nudo en la garganta que casi no me deja respirar… El espectáculo está en pleno apogeo, la gente ríe y se divierte mientras mi mundo está patas arriba y yo no sé qué hacer. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir solas. Giro la cabeza para que no las vea, aunque creo que esta vez verme llorar no le va a conmover. No he conseguido arreglar nada y encima se ha enfadado conmigo. Quizás debí hacerle caso desde el principio, quizás debí dejar que él se ocupase.

Miroku se acerca a decirle algo y su gesto se suaviza. Me mira, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me susurra al oído:

 **Tranquilízate, ya se ha marchado.**

¡Oh, no, no se ha marchado, mi querido Dios griego! Sigue aquí, entre nosotros, separándonos, perturbándonos, y a partir de ahora será mucho peor. ¡Oh, mi dulce ojos dorados! Tú sólo crees que es un «poco hombre» enfadado, despechado, pero yo le conozco bien y sé lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, no podrías ni imaginar las cosas que me ha hecho por el simple placer de dañarme.

¡No puedo más! El ruido ensordecedor está a punto de volverme loca, necesito salir de aquí, necesito serenarme, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero. Cuando ve que me levanto, me mira sorprendido y se levanta también.

 **No, por favor, no te levantes, sólo voy al baño.**

No me escondo debajo de la cama, pero me escondo en el cuarto de baño, donde lloro como una niña. Y mientras fumo un cigarrillo me digo que todo es culpa mía, sólo mía. Sesshomaru ha hecho lo que yo le he pedido pero el resultado no ha sido el que yo esperaba. Pero… ¿qué esperaba yo realmente? ¿Es que aún espero algo de Naraku? ¿El qué? ¿Una disculpa, un reconocimiento del daño que me hizo? Él nunca reconocerá tal cosa. Entonces…, si no puedo esperar nada de Naraku…, ¿por qué he querido verle? ¿Para qué?

De repente, una idea asalta mi cabeza. ¿Es que aún siento algo por él? Sango me dijo una vez que algunas personas secuestradas experimentan el síndrome de Estocolmo: llegan a identificarse tanto con sus secuestradores que incluso los protegen y los defienden… ¿Acaso es eso lo que me está pasando? Quizás no he sido capaz de romper las cadenas que me puso… Quizás nunca pueda hacerlo. Una voz llorosa llega hasta mis oídos.

 **¡Se me ha manchado por tu culpa, tonto, ha sido culpa tuya!** — dice Kanna entre lágrimas.

 **¡Vamos, enana, ya está bien de lloriquear, ha sido un accidente!**

 **¡Mira, Kag!** — exclama Kana al verme aparecer, y acto seguido se lanza a mis brazos con llanto renovado — **Mira lo que me ha hecho Shippo, me ha manchado el vestido nuevo con el helado de chocolate. Ahora está feo, muy feo.**

 **Seguro que ha sido sin querer** — digo acercándola al lavabo — **Lo lavaremos un poco.**

 **¡Quiero quitármelo, quiero quitármelo!** — dice al ver que la mancha no sale. Tiene un berrinche, han sido muchas emociones y está cansada.

 **¡Pues yo no pienso perderme el espectáculo de magia por tu culpa! ¿Me oyes?** — dice su hermano, muy enfadado.

¡Oh, las peleas entre hermanos, de eso yo sé mucho!

 **Vamos, no se enfaden, yo te acompaño a cambiarte el vestido, ¿te parece bien?** — La niña asiente entre hipidos — **Y tú, Shippo, vuelve para ver a los magos, pero con una condición, tienes que pedirles a tus padres la tarjeta de la habitación, y tú, Kana, deja de llorar o la gente creerá que eres un bebé y se reirán de ti, incluso el camarero bodre.**

 **¿El qué?** — pregunta Shippo.

 **Nada, cosas nuestras** — digo guiñándole un ojo.

 **Sí, cosas de chicas** — añade Kana sorbiéndose los mocos.

Shippo se va en busca de la tarjeta y nos deja ante el tocador recomponiéndonos. Cojo un pañuelo y me limpio de la cara los restos de rímel; Kana me pide otro y hace el mismo gesto, cuando Shippo vuelve corriendo con la tarjeta en la mano.

 **¡Olvidaba que la tengo yo!** — Me la da y vuelve a marcharse corriendo.

Caminamos hacia los ascensores y pienso que me ha venido bien separarme de Sesshomaru un rato. Está enfadado, realmente enfadado, y conmigo, con nadie más. Está enfadado por el modo en que he afrontado esta situación, o, mejor dicho, con el modo en que no he afrontado la situación. No he sabido hacerlo, quizás sea demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a Naraku, a mis miedos, a mi vida, quizás no sea la persona que él creía… Le he decepcionado… ¡Oh, no, las lágrimas vuelven y no puedo pararlas!

 **Kag, ¿estás llorando?** — pregunta Kana cuando nos paramos ante los ascensores.

 **Creo que sí.**

 **¿Por qué? ¿Sesshomaru te ha hecho daño?**

 **No, Kana, él nunca me hace daño.**

 **Entonces ¿por qué estás tiste?**

 **Porque la vida a veces es… muy difícil.**

 **Sí, eso es verdad.**

 **¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sabes tú de la vida?**

 **Mi madre siempre dice que la vida es como un gran pañuelo lleno de mocos. Y los mocos son asquerosos, ¿verdad que sí?**

No puedo evitar una carcajada.

 **Sigues teniendo una risa muy bonita…**

La risa se me hiela en la garganta y el frío que invade mi cuerpo sólo es comparable al que debe de existir en la estepa siberiana. Ahí está él, mirándome con ojos desorbitados que echan fuego mientras recorre mi cuerpo con deseo y su respiración descontrolada hace subir y bajar su pecho ensangrentado.

.

.

 _ **Saludos especiales a:**_

 _Naoki Caos_

 _Lica_

 _Faby Sama_

Y a todos los que lee, muchas gracias.

.

.

Gothika


End file.
